


Zamknięte oczy, zamknięte usta, ale otwarte serce.. - Śnieżka Yaoi

by Kushina_Zimoch



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternatywne wspomnienia, Avengers Family, Bad Loki, Blogger - Freeform, Delikatny czuły seks.., Dobre zakończenie, Dobry Loki, F/M, Fantasy, FrostIron - Freeform, Good Loki, Horror, Loki & Tony Stark - Freeform, Love Story, Lubię tosty, M/M, Marvel Universe, Memory Alteration, Minor Loki/Thor (Marvel), Snow, Snow White - Fandom - Freeform, Snow White Elements, Tony Stark wszystkie formy, Yaoi, Zły Loki, good ending, miłość, white - Freeform, Śnieżka - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kushina_Zimoch/pseuds/Kushina_Zimoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zła królowa, której imienia nikt nie zna atakuje Jötunheimr i ostatecznie przejmuje tam tron. Nie ma jednak zamiaru na tym zaprzestać. Planuje zdobyć tron na Asgardzie, a następnie na Midgardzie. Kobieta chcę znaleźć chłopca i zabić go, ale co jeśli Loki został przygarnięty przez siedmiu... Avengersów? Wesoła gromadka ma na celu ochronienie księcia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Królewska miłość..

**Author's Note:**

> Dawno, dawno temu za górami, za lasa… No dobra, to nie ma się tak zaczynać, bo na Jötunheimr nie ma lasów, a skały, a za miast drzew przecie jest wieczny śnieg! Zacznijmy więc od początku…  
> No dobra, to tak…
> 
> Beta: Jest. MikuUchiha.  
> Opowiadanie: jest moje, postacie, nie..  
> Pomysł: Wziął się z obrazka, który znalazłam przypadkiem w necie.  
> Ilość: Nieznana (równie dobrze może być sto rozdziałów, ale przewiduję około piętnastu-trzydziestu <3.)/to zmieni się, jak tylko skończę je pisać..  
> ilość stron: różnie (od jednej do dwudziestu staram się jednak pisać na siedmiu do dwunastu maksymalnie.)  
> Treść: +18 max +16. Czy będzie opis seksu, najprawdopodobniej tak -- więc proszę się mnie nie czepiać, jak coś będzie rating jest **+18 ******, a odnośnik "matur", czyli dla dorosłych GŁUPKI, IDIOCI, A HOMOFOBOM MÓWIĘ STANOWCZE NIE! I dla tego jestem :D!  
>  Jeżeli nie lubisz? WYJDŹ i nie wracaj.. Pozdrawiam natomiast wytrwałych czytelników..  
> Czytasz na własną odpowiedzialność..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit:  
> 12.04.2017r - Tekst po prawiony.

_Dawno, dawno temu, za górami, za las… No dobra, to nie ma się tak zaczynać, bo na Jötunheimr nie ma lasów, a skały, a za miast drzew, przecie jest wieczny śnieg! Zacznijmy, więc od początku…_

 

 

No dobra, to tak…

** Chapter : 1. **

            **_D_** awno, dawno, a może i nie tak dawno, za paroma galaktykami i czterema światami. Za zimowymi skałami i mrocznymi dolinami, istniało królestwo. Królestwo wiecznej zimy. Bytowały tam dziwne, niebieskie istoty, których żywot i egzystencje datowało się na początki naszego wszech świata. Nad królestwem panował jeden, wspaniały monarcha, który zakochał się i nikt nie dałby wiary temu, gdyby nie fakt iż króla widziano tuż przy wrotach królestwa z inną, niesamowicie piękną niewiastą.

            Była to czarodziejka, Muspelka, którą zwano również Farbauty. Jej blada skóra, cudowne, zielone, pełne życia oczy zdawały się hipnotyzować króla. I chodź sporej części mieszkańcom nie podobała się ona, to w końcu król decydował o tym kto będzie jego królową. Pełne miłości, czerwone oczy króla Laufeya zdawały się nie odrywać od niej wzroku nawet na minuty. Sekundy.

–          … Kocham  Cię. – Oznajmił mężczyzna, któregoś dnia spacerując z kobietą po Jötuńskim ogrodzie. Kobieta usiadła na zamarzniętej ławie i uśmiechnęła się czule do niego.

–          Ja Ciebie też. – Mruknęła w końcu, a mężczyzna pochylił się nad nią, po czym skradł jej pocałunek, który ta odwzajemniła. Już nie długo później na Jötuńskich ziemiach, pogrążonych w mroku i lodzie już wkrótce miała zdarzyć się nie spodziewana rzecz. Tak! Król i królowa z Muspelheimu mieli się ożenić. W olbrzymce, a zarazem księżnej z krainy zamieszkiwanej przez ognistych olbrzymów. Kobieta była nie tylko księżną, ale i magiem. Mogła przybierać różne kształty, ale jedynie własnej płci. Była tak piękna, że Jötuński król zapragnął jej bez opamiętania. Wkrótce i ona dostrzegła jego zaloty i zakochała się w nim.

–          Wyjdź za mnie… – Rzucił Laufey, nie pewnie, pewnego wieczora po ich kolejnej wspólnej nocy. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko i założyła swoją suknie. Podeszła do mężczyzny i pocałowała go. – Czy to znaczy, że… – Stanął, a w jego oczach pojawiła się radość.  
  
–          Tak. Zgadzam się… – Rzuciła kobieta i uśmiechnęła się czule do niego.

            Dwa tygodnie później zostało wyprawione przyjęcie, gdzie zostały zaproszone wszystkie istoty z jötunheimr. Szczęśliwy król również postanowił zaprosić parę innych wysłanników królestw. Odyna wraz ze swoją małżonką Friggą, paru Alfów, którzy zaskoczeni zgodzili się czy nawet istoty pochodzące z ich bratniego świata Hrimthursheimu.

            Zabawa i szczęście trwały tygodniami póki zimne piwo  i wino lało się strumieniami,  a dziki były dostarczane z Asgardu…

***

             Dni mijały, a miłość królewskiej pary wręcz przeciwnie. Laufey był wspaniałym oraz prawym władcą, lecz jego wygląd budził grozę wśród poddanych, przez co utrzymywał ryzę i spokój. Wszystko miało się jednak wkrótce zmienić.

Łysy mężczyzna mający granatową skórę i czerwone ślepia spoglądał na swoje królestwo z lekkim niepokojem. W jego dłoniach był list. Hugin, – szkaradny, wielki, czarny kruk – przekrzywił łeb i spojrzał na mężczyznę uparcie.

–          Niech i tak będzie. – Rzucił, a kruk wzbił się w powietrze i po chwili zniknął. Mężczyzna jednak zdenerwował się i zamroził kartkę. Czekała ich bo wiem wojna z Asgardem. Krwawa i wielka. Mężczyzna wiedział to. Przeklął i odwrócił się wracając do swej sypialni. Spojrzał na ukochaną kobietę z niepokojem i położył się obok. Obejmując ją delikatnie. Ta otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego sennie.

–          Ukochany? – Szepnęła i dotknęła jego umięśnionego ramienia. Laufey podłożył rękę po jej głowę i spojrzał jej w oczy. – Co się dzieje? – Zapytała kobieta ziewając. Laufey, przeniósł na nią swój smutny wzrok.

–          Czeka mnie wojna z Asgardem… – Powiedział cicho i pocałował jej policzek. – Muszę na nią wyruszyć. – Dodał i westchnął ciężko.

–          Kiedy? – Zapytała Farbauty.

–          Gdy księżyc i słońce spotkają się. – Powiedział, a ta otworzyła szeroko oczy.

–          Ale to za… – Zaczęła i usiadła. – Tydzień… – Powiedziała szeptem. – Obiecaj, że wrócisz… – Szepnęła błagalnie, a Laufey uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

–          Przyniosę Ci oko Odyna nabite na mą włócznie. – Obieca na co kobieta westchnęła i uśmiechnęła się niewinnie,  cmokając go w usta.

            Ta noc była bardzo namiętna i upojna…

***

            Dni mijały zamieniając się w miesiące. Pewnego dnia, w czasie trwania wiecznej zimy, królowa opuściła zamek, aby po podziwiać spadające płatki śniegu. Miliony… Miliardy zamarzniętych, rozmaitych wzorów, opadły na okoliczne wiecznie uśpione drzewa, ziemię, rzeki czy skały. W pewnym momencie jeden z nich osiadł na jej ramieniu. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i wyciągnęła dłoń przed siebie. Jeden z śnieżno białych płatków osiadł na jej palcu, od którego ciągnął się czarny, zakręcony, spiralnie tatuaż, który zaczynał swoją wędrówkę od czubka trzeciego palca, – prawej dłoni – po przez jej nad garstek, aż po plecy. Tam, w centralnym punkcie rozgałęział się w dwie strony. Jedna z nich kończyła wędrówkę pod włosami, druga zaś szła aż do kości ogonowej. Była to magia, czary. Ponieważ jej ciało inaczej nie zniosłoby tak niskiej temperatury, jaka panowała na jötunheimr. Wymyśliła więc zaklęcie chroniące ją przed śmiercią. Kobieta spojrzała na palec i uśmiechnęła się zdmuchując z niego płatek, który opadł pośród innych swych braci. Drugi, jeszcze piękniejszy osiadł na jej delikatnym ramieniu i roztopił się, tworząc w powietrzu parę. Nagle oczy Farbauty przykuło coś niesamowitego.  Był to krwisto czerwony kwiat, którego zapragnęła dotknąć. _Róża_ … Istniała na przekór wszystkiemu. Było to niesamowite i przepiękne zjawisko!

Królowa, wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła płatków dzikiego kwiatu, a gdy zjechała na łodygę, ukuła się w palec. Z niego, na ziemie opadło kilka szkarłatnych kropli. Jednak zamiast irytacji na twarzy kobiety pojawił się radosny uśmiech, a w myślach pojawił się obraz nienarodzonego jeszcze potomka.

–          Kwiat, tak piękny, tak silny! – Wykrzyczała radośnie, aż dwa kruczoczarne ptaki wzbiły się w powietrze i zniknęły, gdzieś w oddali. Kobieta zaśmiała się. – Pragnę aby moje dziecko posiadało cerę niemal jak śnieg, na ziemiach Midgardu i Jötunheimr! A włosy niechaj ma czarne… Czarne niczym skrzydła kruków Odyna! Za to siły jak ty, różo! – Rzekła pełna entuzjazmu i wstała okręcając się w miejscu. Jej radość nie miała końca. Kobieta w pewnym momencie usłyszała ruch za sobą. Zatrzymała się i skłoniła lekko. Instynktownie widziała, że to jej mąż. Laufey wszedł do ogrodu zadowolony z siebie. W ręce trzymał włócznie i zdobioną skrzynię.

–          Do moich uszu dotarły wieści, że jesteś w ciąży, ukochana. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko mężczyzna, a kobieta skinęła mu głową, zakładając za ucho kosmyk czarnych włosów. Wyglądała bardzo niewinnie.

–          Jak wojna? – Zapytała, a mężczyzna westchnął ciężko. Wyglądało na to, że był zdeterminowany.

–          Nie długo znów wyruszam, ale mam dla Ciebie, obiecane prezent. Oko. – Powiedział i podał jej skrzynię, którą kobieta odebrała bez wahania, po czym pocałowała go czule w policzek.

–          Mam pomysł… – Powiedziała z czułym uśmiechem. – Zaklnę skrzynię tak aby każdy kto ją dotknie miał potęgę tkania lodu i śniegu. – Rzuciła. – Odyn nigdy przez to nie dostanie swego oka z powrotem. – Mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho i skinął jej głową.

***

            Tygodnie mijały, a kobieta była coraz szczęśliwsza! W końcu jej ciało zmieniało się, pod wpływem rozwijającego się w niej życia. Pewnego dnia pod czas nucenia wojennych piosenek, kobieta poczuła się słabo i zemdlała. To był jednak dopiero początek, zwiastun tego co miało się stać już za parę miesięcy. Niestety magia, nadana przez nauki powoli ją zabijała. A to wszystko przez jedno głupie omdlenie. Od tego czasu było coraz gorzej. Kobieta zaczęła cierpieć na brak apetytu do tego stopnia, że służące musiały ją karmić.

Pochłonięty wojną Laufey nie wiedział, co ma robić z tym. Wiedział jednak jedno! Na pewno nie chciał jej stracić.

Pewnej nocy obudził go kaszel kobiety. Było to w przerwie pomiędzy wojnami na terenie Midgardu. Farbauty dławiła się krwią, co uświadomiło go, że kobieta cierpi. Bardzo cierpi. Po jej policzku spływały słone łzy.

–          To przez magię… – Rzekła jedna z nadwornych medyków, kiedy kobieta w końcu zgodziła się pójść do jednej z nich. – Niestety osiemdziesiąt procent jej wyuczonych latami zdolności chroni dziecko, a dwadzieścia po prostu utrzymuje ją przy życiu. Gdyby magia była w niej od narodzin, Nie byłoby problemu. – Powiedziała medyczka. Kobieta skinęła jej głową.

–          Ukochana… – Szepnął Laufey urywanym, drżącym głosem, ale kobieta spojrzała na niego smętnie i uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. Widać było, że wszystko co robiła było wymuszone, ale również wyczuwało się w powietrzu nutę pogodzenia się z tym wszystkim. Mężczyzna chciał ją dotknąć, ale kobieta cofnęła się. Jej ciało zaczęło powoli czerwienieć i boleć ją niesamowicie. Dotyk mężczyzny przyspieszał wszystko!

–          To nie będzie jego wina, rozumiesz?! – Złapała go drżąco za ramiona. Na jej dłoniach znalazły się szpetne ślady po poparzeniach. Zapiszczała, zabrała dłonie i skuliła się z bólu i smutku. – Słuchaj… Kocham Cię, Laufey. – Jej głos się załamał. – Lecz to dziecko ma żyć. Błagam, stwórz mu godne warunki. – Szepnęła cicho i objęła się za brzuch, łkając w poduszkę. Mężczyzna nic nie odpowiedział, tylko rozpłakał się.

***

W dzień przed porodem kobieta ledwo oddychała, a jej usta poruszały się bardzo słabo w słowach „Wezwijcie Laufeya, błagam!”. Wszyscy ją uspakajali, że ten nie długo do niej przyjdzie. Niestety król był na wojnie. W końcu rozwiązanie się zaczęło. Po kilkunastu godzinach dziecko przyszło na świat.

–          Pani! Gratuluje, ma Pani syna! – Powiedziała rada Jötunka. Niewolę zakwiliło i zaczęło płakać głośno. Zacisnął maleńkie dłonie w piąstki. – Jest zdrowy. – Dodała jeszcze z uśmiechem.

–          Po… po… każ mi… go… – Szepnęła urywanie, wręcz błagalnie. Jej dłoń wyciągnęła się w stronę dziecka. Młoda Jötunka natychmiastowo podeszła z dzieckiem na rękach. Położyła księcia przy twarzy królowej. – Wiem synku, że nie będzie Ci łatwo. – Szepnęła. – Żywe istoty będą Cię nienawidzić, ale znajdziesz kogoś, komu będziesz mógł zaufać.. – Jej ton głosu zmienił się, w kaszel. – Medyczka ze strachem podeszła do swojej królowej i pomogła jej położyć się na boku. Ta objęła swe dziecko i przytuliła je delikatnie do piersi. – Kocham Cię… Kocham cię synku. – Szepnęła cicho. Kobieta wciągnęła rzężący oddech do płuc i zakrztusiła się krwią. Po chwili udusiła się od plwociny zbierającej się w płucach. Jej martwa już usta szepnęły ostatnie słowa: „Synku zawsze będę przy tobie” i… Odeszła.

…******…


	2. Asgard..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amm.. Uświadomiłam sobie, jedną rzecz mianowicie, nie będę miała możliwości wrzucenia wam rozdziału w sobotę, więc sami rozumiecie :)..  
> Po prostu moja przyjaciółka do mnie przyjeżdża i nie będę miała jak wrzucić wam rozdziału, ponieważ chcę spędzić czas z nią, a nie na kompie :*
> 
> Pozdrawiam:
> 
>  ps. macie rozdział teraz, ale... (ciąg dalszy, pod notką xD)
> 
>  **Edit:**  
>  12.06.2017r. **  
> Poprawiłam w końcu to coś i chyba jest okay :3. Piszcie jakby coś było nie tak ^^.**

Laufey był pochłonięty wojną z Odynem do tego stopnia, że zapomniał niemal o swojej przysiędze, jaką dał swojej ukochanej. „Zawsze będziemy razem”. Zacisnął zęby i uderzył kolejnego Asa, podrzynając mu gardło. Cielsko upadło z hukiem na ziemię, przechylone siłą ciężkości i grawitacji. Zamknął oczy, a po chwili je otworzył. Rozejrzał się po polu bitwy. Chaos, jaki zostawili wraz z Odynem był zatrważający. Setki, jak nie tysiące ciał jego ludzi i przeciwnika leżało umorusane we krwi. Laufey miał mnóstwo ciężkich ran odniesionych w bitwie. A mimo wszystko walczył. Walczył tak zawzięcie, że w pewnej chwili zapomniał o ukochanej. Walczyli tygodniami, aż te zmieniły się w miesiące. Raz zrobił sobie przerwę na tych kilka dni, gdy obaj – on i Odyn – zostali wezwani do swych zamków. Czy był to znak? Nikt tego nie wiedział, ale wu wczas, mężczyzna przyniósł swej kobiecie oko Odyna na bite na włócznie. **_Farbauty ukochana, już wkrótce skończy się wojna, a my będziemy razem_!**

To była chwila, gdy mężczyzna się rozproszył wspomnieniami.

Nie zauważył. Nie mógł tego zauważyć, jak zatruta strzała pędzi w jego stronę. Nie zdążył się osłonić lodem. Drgnął i przechylił się w bok, gdy ta wbiła się z impetem między jego żebra. Spojrzał w to miejsce i zauważył wystający z jego ciała kawałek drewna. Musieli zrobić odwrót i wrócić do zamku. Musiał uciec. Tak! Uciec, jak tchórz z podkulonym ogonem. Nie miał jednak wyboru. Chciał żyć, a nie umrzeć. Już dość swoich ludzi poświęcił. Nawet naraził swoją ukochaną, którą stracił wraz z początkiem tej krucjaty. Nie była to jednak wina Odyna, a jego. Wolał wyruszyć na front, niż zaczekać na jej śmierć i patrzeć na jej cierpienie. Słyszał szyderczy, okrutny  śmiech Odyna. W jego głowie pojawił się plan, który miał być początkiem końca wojny.

Na domiar tego wszystkiego jeden z dowódców armii powiedział mu, że dzisiaj kruki Odyna nisko krakały o jego narodzonym dziecku. Miał syna…

–          Co z Farbauty? – Zapytał trzęsącym się głosem trzymając się za bok i idąc w kierunku uciekających Jöthunów.

–          Panie ona… – Zaczął dowódca chcąc jakoś ubrać to w delikatne słowa. Nie wyszło. Laufey przerwał mu, zaciskając zęby z bólu. Wycharczał:

–          Nie żyję… – Jego głos był suchy. Z każdą chwilą tracił coraz więcej ciemnogranatowej krwi. W pewnym momencie przechylił się lecąc do przodu. Dowódca złapał go w pasie i założył sobie jego rękę na ramię.

            Dotarcie do zamku zajęło im mniej więcej dzień drogi. On oraz jedna setna jego wojska, ci co pozostali żywi. Laufey nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Przegrał! Przegrał coś co mogli wygrać, wszystko przez to, że się zdekoncentrował. Że przypomniał sobie o ukochanej. Coś zakuło go nie przyjemnie w klatce piersiowej, – i nie była to trucizna – gdy przemierzali strawioną wojną wioskę ludzi i wbiegli w szczelinę portalu. Wyskoczyli na dziedzińcu, w miejscu tuż przy schodach. Wbiegli po nich, wpadając do Sali tronowej, gdzie natychmiast zajęli się nim medycy. Król jednak chciał zobaczyć ciało swojej ukochanej.

–          Panie nie możesz bagatelizować swego zdrowia! – Krzyknęła jedna z medyczek, groźnym tonem.

–          A ty zaraz stracisz głowę! – Warknął i to zamknęło usta kobiecie, która z całej siły chciała pomóc.

–          Dobrze idź, ale zaraz chcę Cię widzieć z powrotem.. – Rzuciła i puściła swego króla.

            Laufey. Czuł się strasznie, nie tylko z powodu wojny, ale i z powodu, iż nie dotrzymał obietnicy! Mało to nie dotrzyma także kolejnej…

Przekroczył próg sypialni, gdzie w oszronionym kojcu leżało płaczące dziecko. Maluch był malutki i z pewnością był pół Jötunem, ale zdawało się, że jest tak kruchy, iż nie nada się na wojownika w przyszłości. Laufey wyciągnął ręce do swego syna, a ten rozpłakał się jeszcze bardziej. Zacisnął zęby i spojrzał na dziecko wkurzony. Mimo wszystko to był _JEGO_ syn. Pamiętał jak jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu pragnął swego potomka. Teraz wiedział, że nie da rady. Musiał wykonać to co zaplanował w swojej głowie parę godzin wcześniej. Plan, by Odyn dał im wszystkim spokój oraz by zapanował pokój między ich krainami.

Laufey odwrócił się w bok,  a jego nogi ugięły się pod ciężarem, a ciało mężczyzny osunęło się na kolana. Ryk jaki został wydobyty z jego ust zapewne słyszało całe królestwo. Ból niesamowity, ból, ale nie był on spowodowany osłabieniem organizmu lecz zobaczeniem swej ukochanej nie żywej. Leżącej na ich łożu. Pod wpływem emocji jakie się w nim zgromadziły, z jego oczu, na policzki spłynęło kilka samotnych łez, które ostatecznie, pod ciężarem grawitacji wylądowały na brodzie, a następnie skończyły swój żywot na ziemi. Kobieta leżała na łożu. Ich łożu. Miała zamknięte oczy, rozchylone lekko usta, jakby czekała na pocałunek. Jego pocałunek. Wyglądała jakby spała, ale szron na jej ciele wskazywał na to iż kobieta po prostu nie żyła.

–          Na brodę Odyna. Przepraszam, kochanie… – Szepnął i spojrzał na dziecko leżące w kojcu z pogardą. – Nie mogę Cię pokochać. – Powiedział i uniósł dziecko, z westchnieniem. Maluch zawył ponownie. – Po prostu nie potrafię. Nie gdy… Ona nie żyje. – Powiedział jeszcze. Odłożył dziecko do łóżeczka.

            Plan który ułożył sobie w głowie był wykonalny w dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu procentach. Jeden procent stanowiło jego zranienie. Jeśli uda mu się wykraść na dziedziniec z synem będzie większe prawdopodobieństwo, że może umrzeć przez ranę. A tego przecież nie chciał.

            _Najpierw rana, później dziecko_ , pomyślał Król Jöthunów. Po kilku godzinach dziura po strzale wroga zasklepiła się pozostawiając jedynie ślad w postaci rany. Laufey westchnął. W cale nie czuł się przez to gorszy. Miał mnóstwo takich ran po bitwach. Medyczki wyciągnęły cały jad nim ten dotarł do serca. Na całe szczęście.  Teraz nadszedł czas na realizację jego planu, pogodzenia jego krainy oraz krainy Odyna.

            Laufey wysłał kruka do Odyna, aby ten przekazał mu, że muszą się spotkać w jednej ze świątyń na Midgardzie. Odpowiedź przyszła szybko. Hunnin usiadł na jego tronie i przekrzywił łeb.

–          Zgodził się… Masz dzień. – Zaskrzeczał. – Laufey… – Rzucił kruk. – Zastanów się, nad tym co robisz, to może mieć nie odwracalne konsekwencje.

–          To wszystko co masz mi do przekazania? – Prychnął cicho mężczyzna. Kruk był wszech widzący i wszech wiedzący. Ptak skinął mu łbem, a następnie wyleciał przez to samo okno. Laufey westchnął i powoli wstał z tronu idąc do sypialni syna. Wziął go na ręce i powoli wyszedł z nim kierując swe kroki do portalu na Midgard.

***

–          Laufey! – Krzyknął Odyn siedzący na swym koniu i wpatrujący się w mężczyznę ze zdziwieniem. – Dlaczego tu przybyliśmy?

–          Bo mam dla Ciebie dar, a zarazem propozycję! – Odparł, a maluch w jego ramionach obudził się.

–          Jakaż to propozycja? – Zapytał zaskoczony Odyn.

–          Chcę abyśmy zawarli pokój. Ty, ja i nasze królestwa. – Powiedział Laufey, a Odyn zarechotał.

–          Wiesz, że to praktycznie nie możliwe? Nie ufam Ci, jak psu… – Warknął.

–          Wiem, ale mam dla Ciebie podarek i prośbę zarazem…

            Odyn uniósł brew i spojrzał na mężczyznę z chłodną racjonalnością. Mimo wszystko pokój był im obu na rękę.

–          Już dość krwi przelaliśmy, prawda Odynie?

–          Masz rację, lecz co chcesz oferować w zamian za to abyśmy zawarli pokój? – Zapytał.

–          Mego syna…

            Odyn zorientował się dopiero teraz, że w rękach mężczyzny spoczywa dziecko.

–          Weź go i zawrzyjmy pokój. Niechaj nikt z nas nie zbliża się więcej ani do Midgardu, ani do naszych krain. Mimo wszystko jestem zmęczony naszymi ciągłymi niesnaskami.

–          Niech i tak będzie. Będę traktował go dobrze. Jak własne dziecko… – Odparł mężczyzna. Odyn powoli zsiadł z konia i wziął syna Laufeya na ręce. Chłopczyk natychmiast zmienił barwę skóry na ludzką. Nie zaskoczyło to ojca, lecz Odyna. – Dlaczego zmienił kolor cery?

–          Jego matka była magiem. Wiesz o tym… – Warknął cicho Laufey.

–          Była?

–          Tak… Farbauty nie żyje. – Odparł smutno Laufey i spojrzał na Odyna chłodno. Nie spodziewał się kondolencji, ani uścisków. Nawet głupiego „przykro mi”. Odyn zmienił jednak temat. Na całe szczęście…

–          Jak się zwie?

–          Loki.

***

            Odyn wkroczył do swego zamku z Lokim na rękach. Chłopczyk spał w jego ramionach. Królowa Asów, Frigga natychmiastowo przyszła do męża, gdy usłyszała jak ten kroczy w jej kierunku. Odziana była w pomarańczową sukienkę, ze złoceniami na klatce piersiowej i ramionach. Maluch otworzył oczka i zaczął cicho łkać.

–          Cóż to? – Zapytała zaskoczona, praktycznie natychmiast zabierając prześlicznego chłopca, o skórze białej jak śnieg i pięknych zielonych niczym trawa na ziemiach Asgardu oczach z rąk tak nie ostrożnego kogoś jak Odyn. Maleństwo uspokoiło się niemal natychmiast i spojrzało na Friggę z radością. – Odynie skąd masz to dziecko? – Zapytała zaskoczona, a chłopczyk zachichotał cicho i spojrzał na kobietę.

–          To układ Laufeya ze mną. Pakt o nieagresję. – Powiedział spokojnie i uśmiech zagościł na jego ustach.

–          Oh! Na twoją brodę, w końcu zakończyłeś tę wojnę! – Wykrzyczała na jednym wydechu z radością. – To cudownie, trzeba będzie wyprawić ucztę.. – Westchnęła.

Chłopczyk się nieco uspokoił i teraz tylko patrzył na kobietę łapiąc powietrze noskiem i ciągnąc nim co jakiś czas. Obserwował królową z czujnością.

–          Jak go nazwano? – Spojrzała na chłopca rada. – Będziesz przepięknym księciem. – Szepnęła z ciepłym uśmiechem.

–          Loki…

–          Loki, – powtórzyła pogodnie. – to piękne imię… – Rzekła i uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

W tym momencie do Sali gdzie odbywały się audiencje wparował mały na oko dwu i pół letni chłopiec z wielkimi niebieskimi, jak ocean oczami, obserwując królową i króla.

–          Mamoo! Chce mi się jeść! – Zaśmiał się radośnie.

–          Oj… Thor. – Kobieta zaśmiała się i poczochrała malucha po głowie. – Zaraz pójdziemy na kolację słoneczko.

–          Tatoo, a mamusiaa burzy mi fryzurkę! – Pisnął młody książę i naburmuszył się, zakładając ręce na klatkę piersiową. Spojrzał na kobietę i dziecko trzymane w jej ramionach. – Kto to? –  Zapytał zdziwiony Thor.

–          Będziesz miał braciszka. – Szepnęła cicho, a Thor spojrzał na kobietę wielkimi ze zdziwienia oczami.

–          Cieszysz się? – Zapytała, a chłopczyk niemal natychmiastowo pokiwał głową.

–          Mamoo, chcę Ci pomóc przy opiece!  – Thor zrobił wielkie oczy i spojrzał na kobietę prosząco.

–          Niech Ci będzie, ale ja będę go karmić. – Powiedziała z uśmiechem, gładząc policzek Lokiego, który zasnął, bardzo szybko w jej ramionach.

–          Friggo, muszę wydać pewien rozkaz, by nikt nigdy nie powiedział, Lokiemu, że nie należy do nas. Asów.. Będzie tak samo traktowany jak my wszyscy. – Rzekł mężczyzna i skłonił się, pocałował jej policzek, po czym opuścił salę. Kobieta się uśmiechnęła.

***

            Loki okazał się być najsłodszym dzieckiem na dziewięciu światach. Wszyscy go uwielbiali. Służki wręcz za nim przepadały.

Lata mijały, a Loki dorastał. Pewnego, pięknego dnia, gdy Loki uczył się parania nad białą magią, do jego komnat wpadła długonoga i długowłosa blondynka o zielonych oczach i tego samego koloru odzieniu. Jej tętno było bardzo przyspieszone, a sama blondynka była przerażona.

–          Ukryj mnie…! – Pisnęła błagalnie. Loki zamrugał, ale sam nie wiedzieć czemu wykonał jej błagalną prośbę. Wskazał ruchem głowy, na szafę, a ta wpadła do niej i zatrzasnęła drzwiczki.

Loki spojrzał na drzwi, które ponownie otworzyły się z impetem, uderzając o framugi.

–          Książę! – Krzyknął jeden ze strażników, obserwując księcia ze strachem. – Czy była tu dziewczyna z blond włosami? Loki spojrzał na nich dziwnie i założył niewinnie kosmyk czarnych włosów za ucho.

–          Nie. – Odparł spokojnie wpatrując się w mężczyznę zdziwiony. Oczywiście Loki był doskonałym kłamcą, co nie raz pomogło mu wybrnąć z kłopotów, gdy tylko tego potrzebowali z Thorem.

            Strażnik zdębiał. Był pewien, że wchodziła właśnie tutaj, ale widząc zdziwionego księcia przeprosił za najście i opuścił jego komnatę szukając dziewczyny gdzie indziej.

–          Panie, jestem Ci dozgonnie wdzięczna. – Szepnęła cicho i spuściła się głowę wpatrując się we własne buty. Była szczera, Loki to jakoś podświadomie wiedział.

–          Loki… – Szepnął i wrócił do nauki.

–          S-słucham?

–          Tak się nazywam… – Uśmiechnął się łagodnie pod nosem chłopak. – Jestem Loki. Osobiście nie rozumiem całego tego tytułowania się. Kiedy ja zostanę królem, zniosę ten przywilej.. – Uśmiechnął się, przeglądając kartki i starając się rzucić zaklęciem.

–          Dobrze, więc jest Amora Lorelei… – Szepnęła i przyjrzała się księciu. Chłopiec poruszał dłonią po blacie swego biurka zrobionego z jesionu jakby chciał  coś złapać, ale bał się tego. – Jeżeli uczysz się magii to źle się do tego zabierasz… – Powiedziała z uśmiechem, a z jej palców wystrzeliła jasno iskrząca się magia. Na biurku pojawił się wąż w jasno zielone pręgi z białym łbem. Loki aż spadł z krzesła i odskoczył, kiedy wąż rzucił mu się do gardła. Jednak Amora w porę zniwelowała owego stworka i oparła się o biurko.

–          Jak ty to…

–          Zrobiłam? – Przerwała mu i pomogła wstać. – Jestem również zwana jako czarodziejka. – Powiedziała z szerokim, nieco wrednym uśmiechem.

–          A ile masz lat? – Spytał.

–          Wiesz, o wiek się kobiet nie pyta. – Stwierdziła rozbawiona Amora. Loki już chciał przeprosić za swoją za swój brak szacunku, ale dziewczynka machnęła na to ręką. Wyglądał teraz jak zaciekawiony piesek. – Ale powiem by zaspokoić twą ciekawość, książę. – skłoniła się lekko i uciekła spojrzeniem gdzieś w bok na chwilę. – Mam dziesięć lat.

–          Oh! – Loki westchnął smętnie i raptownie posmutniał. – Może mogłabyś mnie nauczyć czarów? – Zapytał Loki..

–          Jasne. – Dziewczyna skłoniła się lekko. – Ale…

–          Ale? – Loki uniósł brew.

–          Też mi powiedz ile masz lat.

–          Mam dziewięć. – Odparł Loki zgodnie z prawdą. Opadł na łóżko i rozejrzał się.

Chłopiec miał pokój w odcieniu jasnego piaskowca. Właściwie cały zamek był zrobiony z tegoż właśnie kamienia. Gdzieniegdzie były też ornamenty złota. Głównie były to szczyty wież i same drzwi. Do bram Asgardu prowadził Bifrost – tęczowy most – którego bronił, Heimdall, czarnoskóry mężczyzna o złotych oczach, który widział wszystkich i wszystko. Stał on i pilnował porządku w kuli, której wygląd przypominał wiecznie płynne złoto.

Loki miał naprawdę spory pokój. Od wejścia, na podłogach były piękne ciemno zielone, dywany z czerwonymi wzorami. Po prawej stronie egzystowały szklane drzwi prowadzące na  wielki balkon, gdzie były rozmaite kwiaty. Po lewej stronie było łóżko, a raczej wielkie czteroosobowe łożę, które zajmowało prawie pół komnaty, na czterech ścianach były wbite kinkiety ze świecami. Okna nie miały szyb, a to dla tego, że w Asgardzie panowało wieczne lato. Na lewej ścianie, od wejścia była para drzwi. Jedne prowadziły do komnaty, drugie zaś miały zastosowanie wejścia do łaźni. Na prawej ścianie Loki miał ogromne półki z wieloma książkami. Najczęściej były to jednak runy lub ich przeznaczenie było jedno. Służyły do nauki magii. Loki uwielbiał je. Pomiędzy półką, a oknem stała szafa, w której ukryła się wcześniej Amora. Naprzeciwko łoża Loki posiadał zaś swoje biurko.

Chłopiec westchnął cicho i zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym widząc jak dziewczyna opuszcza jego komnatę, zatrzymał ją.

–          Amoro? Dlaczego właściwie ścigał Cię strażnik? –Zapytał spokojnie.

–          Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale jakby to powiedzieć…

–          Okradłaś coś? – Bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał rozbawiony. Dziewczynka pokiwała głową. –Wiesz, że robienie czegoś takiego to wyjątkowa umiejętność? – Zaśmiał się i powoli usiadł. Amora spojrzała na niego. Myślała, że jak się przyzna to Loki ją odda straży. Prychnął cicho. – Widzę, że ty też potrzebujesz szkolenia.

–          Nie, ja tylko… Ja tylko chciałam parę jabłek dla mojej rodziny. – Szepnęła cicho.

–          Głodujecie? – Zapytał.

–          Nie… Znaczy… Moja mama jest teraz chora, a była służącą u króla na zamku.

–          Aha… I dla tego chciałaś te jabłka? – Zapytał, a Amora skinęła mu głową. – Rozumiem. – Zapytam Odyna czy mógłby dać twej rodzinie kilka jabłek.

–          Loki jesteś… Wspaniały! – Krzyknęła radośnie kobieta i uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

***

            Jak Loki postanowił tak zrobił. Jednak spotkał się z odmową. Odyn wyjaśnił mu, że jeżeli dałby jabłka jednej osobie zaraz w kolejce ustawiło by się więcej takich Asów. Loki rozumiał to, ale i tak zdenerwował się na ojca, który nie pozwolił mu na coś takiego. To tylko kilka jabłek! Zły wrócił do komnaty, zabierając ze sobą jedno złote jabłko. Nie ukradł go. Broń Cię Odynie! Nie. Zabrał je ponieważ leżało na stole wśród innych owoców. Zjadł je zostawiając z nich kilka pestek na swoim biurku. Życie było by piękne gdyby wszyscy mieli wszystkiego po równo. Nie było by takich akcji jak dzisiaj. Chłopak spojrzał na ziarenka leżące na biurku ze smutkiem.

–          Chcę pomóc matce Amory. – Loki machnął ręką, szepcząc cicho zaklęcie wzrostowe i… udało się. Chłopak spojrzał na kwiat w niedowierzaniu. Uśmiechał się. – Udało mi się! Udałooo!! – Wrzasnął i radośnie podskoczył w miejscu. Spojrzał w kierunku balkonu. Ciekawe czy dam radę zrobić to samo z innymi warzywami i owocami? – Zastanawiał się na głos. Otworzył drzwi, idąc do swojej nowej przyjaciółki. Amory.

            Dziewczynka siedziała w ogrodzie, przy zamku. Starała się wzrosnąć  kwiaty, które obumierały powoli.

–          Przyjaciółko! Amoro! Potrafię wzrosnąć kwiaty, warzywa i owoce, chyba… – Chłopak mówił szybko. Zaskoczył tym dziewczynę. Amora spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem, ale pozwoliła mu działać. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy tylko Loki uratował te piękne kwiaty. Loki założył jej różę za ucho. Amor wyglądał pięknie z tym kwiatem za uchem.

–          Mój mały książę. – Zaśmiała się i zarumieniła ukrywając twarz w jego szyi.

–          No… Twój. – Loki zaśmiał się. Gdy się od niego odsuwała, zauważył ich Thor.  Zapewne wyglądało to tak, jakby się całowali. Wyglądało to jakby się całowali, więc Thor krzyknął i zaśmiał się uroczo:

–          Zakochana Para! Loki i Amora!

–          Wcale niee! Fuuuujj!! – Krzyknęli jednocześnie. Loki wtulił się w Thora.

***

            Od tego czasu minął rok. Amora została nadworną pomocnicą Lokiego, którego miała to uczyć magii i czarodziejstwa. Jak obiecała tak też robiła. Młody książę uczył się pilnie, wieczory jednak spędzał z Thorem bawiąc się z nim. Wtedy Loki był najszczęśliwszy. Śmiał się i był po prostu sobą.

–          Thor, zobacz co potrafię! – Zaśmiał się cicho i wystawił w górę ręce. Nad ich głowami niebo zajarzyło się od zielonkawej magii, a te stworzyły motyle. Piękne cudowne, motyle!

–          Wow! – Rzucił Thor i objął delikatnie brata i ucałował jego policzek. – Kocham Cię! – Powiedział cicho radośnie Thor i pocałował młodszego brata w czoło. Loki ukrył się w ramionach wyższego chłopaka i zapiszczał radośnie.

–          Ja Ciebie też!

***

Pewnego dnia na Asgard przyszedł mroczny dzień. Do królestwa, gdzie żyli sobie spokojnie Asi oraz mieszkańcy różnych światów, przybyła pewna starsza, białogłowa, której nikt nie znał. Na sobie miała łachmany i czarne zniszczone przez życie buty. Chciała spotkać się z Odynem, lecz ten nie zgodził się. Poprosiła więc służbę, by ta dała jej choć kromkę czerstwego chleba, lecz i ta odmówiła.

–          Niechaj i tak będzie! – Krzyknęła i uderzyła swoją laską w podłoże przed zamkiem. Przemieniła się w kobietę z długimi czarnymi włosami. Jej oczy były jaskrawozielone. Bił od niej nienaturalny blask. Białe światło. – Rozsieję nad Asgardem chorobę, a przyszłości czeka Cię wojna i stracisz to, co dla ciebie najcenniejsze Odynie! – Krzyknęła głośno i z mocą, a chwilę później rozpłynęła się we mgle.

–          Tato, to brzmiało na poważną groźbę. – Szepnął cicho Loki ukrywając się za Thorem.

–          Dzieci, nie przejmujcie się nią! – Rzucił Odyn i machnął beztrosko ręką.

  


…Gdyby wiedział, co właśnie uczynił.

…******…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... Ale mam prośbę, jakby ktoś mógł mi wypisać ewentualne błędy stylistyczne to byłam bym baaaaardzo wdzięczna :*!
> 
>  
> 
> Pozdrawiam :)..


	3. Król Midgardu..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie, ale... Nie mogłam czekać z tą notką. Jest... No po prostu boska! Siedem stron i 94 % to same opisy! Ludzie, jaram się! Dawno już nie byłam, aż tak zadowolona z siebie ^^", jednak i tak proszę o wytykanie mi błędów ^^!  
> Pisałabym i pisała jeszcze na czterdzieści stron, ale nie ;). Możecie być ze mnie dumni. Będzie nawiązanie do jednego z komiksów Marvela, ale to będzie tylko nawiązanie, więc sami rozumiecie i już wiem, kto będzie królową, wy! Możecie się tylko domyślać i pisać w komentarzach swoje domysły ^^!.
> 
> Pozdrawiam cieplutko ^^..

Rozdział: 3. – Król Midgardu…

            Minęło kilka dni. Słońce łagodnie przygrzewało na ziemiach Asów i jak zwykle dwaj młodzi książęta bawili się w ogrodzie. Spędzali czas głównie na chowaniu się w drzewach lub krzakach, nieraz najmłodszy syn Odyna chował się również za pomocą magii. Amory niestety nie widzieli już od kilku dni. Loki myślał, że to przez plony, które to powróciły do dawnej świetności i wszyscy znów byli szczęśliwi. Dziewczyna chciała czegoś, on jej to dał i teraz znów został z Thorem, ale jakoś mu to nie przeszkadzało. Kochał brata ponad życie. Oddałby i zrobiłby wszystko, aby ten był szczęśliwy, ze wzajemnością. I choćby miał zacząć kłamać, nie chciał stracić tej więzi. Loki w tamtym momencie był naprawdę radosny.

            Loki wykonał magiczny znak ruchem dłoni i pojawił się przed Thorem chichocząc cicho. Ten wymierzał w jego kierunku z drewnianego miecza. Zaczęli śmiać się i walczyć między sobą. Bawili się w wojny, chowanego i berka, praktycznie bez przerwy. Bardzo lubili te zabawy. Na ich twarzach były radosne uśmiechy i rumieńce zmęczenia, kiedy wieczorami kładli się spać, ówcześnie myjąc się razem. Obaj uwielbiali kąpiele. Loki mógłby spędzać godziny w bali rozkoszując się ciepłą wodą i różnymi, nowymi zapachami. Które to przywożono im najczęściej przez Odyna, Friggę, czy jakiegoś ich przyjaciela, który to wracając z wojny często zgarniał jakiś łup, dla młodych książąt. Raz przywieziono im zapach skunksa z Midgardu, przez co chłopcy okropnie śmierdzieli przez ponad tydzień. Oczywiście nikt nie wiedział jak się pozbyć tego smrodu i od tego czasu zabraniało się brzydkich zapachów. No chyba, iż ktoś chciał stracić głowę, na szubienicy lub zostać potraktowanym przez jakieś inne tortury.

            Thor wycelował w młodszego braciszka z zabawkowej broni i zaczął na niego napierać. Był rad, iż posiada tak wspaniałego brata, jednak nie podobało mu się, gdy musiał wpadać w powietrze, gdy Loki tak po prostu znikał. Thor najczęściej się wtedy przewracał i lądował na zielonej trawie lub wybrukowanej od kamieni ścieżce. Co kończyło się oczywiście płaczem i lamentem, bo „Loki zrobił mu kuku”. Loki oczywiście zabliźniał rany bratu, bo wiedział, jak mocno kocha Thora, a Thor jego.

            Podczas zabaw dzieci, królowa, robiła wianki z kwiatów i miała szczerą nadzieję, że Ci dwaj nie będą znów się bili. Frigga wiedziała, iż niedługo coś się zmieni w życiu Lokiego, sama jednak nie miała pojęcia cóż to będzie. Jej nadnaturalne umiejętności były ograniczone, co do patrzenia w przyszłość, w końcu była kimś na wzór wyroczni. Wiedziała jedno, musiała się cieszyć dniem, bo jej własne były policzone. Już wkrótce jej ciało zostanie spalone na oceanie dusz.

–          Dzieci. – Frigga uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na swoje pociechy żywo koziołkujące i bawiące się w wysokiej trawie, śmiejąc się przy tym naprawdę głośno. Chłopcy cieszyli się z własnego towarzystwa. Loki zaprzestał okładać magią Thora, a Thor swych zabawowo-morderczych zapędów, które wymierzał swoim drewnianym mieczem w brata, w celu "zabicia go". Oczywiście to była tylko dobra stara gra, jak i trening, przez co Frigga na to nie reagowała. Już raz przez to przechodziła. Raz utraciła swego syna i Niechciała przechodzić tego ponownie! Kobieta westchnęła i uśmiechnęła się rada.

–          Tak, mamo? – Zapytali jednocześnie obaj synowie. Loki skradł bratu nieco dłuższy kosmyk blond włosów z czoła, przez co Thor uśmiechnął się czule i ucałował policzek młodszego brata, na co ich matka się rozczuliła.

            Frigga siedziała na ziemi pośród czerwonych maków i niebieskich, pięknych róż. Kobieta zrywała tylko maki i wplatała je we wianki. Robiła to bardzo umiejętnie. Na jej ustach gościł łagodny uśmiech, a na policzkach widniały lekkie rumieńce. Długie, blond włosy miała zaplecione w jeden warkocz, a na jego czubku była niebieska róża. Kochała swoich mieszkańców, kochała również życie.

–          Dzisiaj przybędzie do nas najbogatszy i najbardziej szanowany człowiek, zamieszkały na Midgardzie, pamiętacie jak się zachowywać? – Zapytała i nałożyła Lokiemu śliczny wianuszek z kwiatów, w których to właśnie siedziała. – Zwłaszcza ty Loki?

–          Oczywiście mamusiu! – Pisnęli równocześnie obaj chłopcy i pobiegli dalej się bawić. Thor złapał za gałązkę i zerwał ją ostrożnie, a Loki ją odbudował, chichocząc, kiedy otrzymał jabłko. Gdy zabawa w berka i chowanego im się nudziła Loki, uwielbiał wtulać się w brata i ukrywać swoją twarzyczkę w jego szyi.

Nagle do uszu królowej dotarły dźwięki, jakby drzwi się otwierały, ale nie zareagowała, ponieważ wiedziała, że to zmiana straży. Matka chłopców beztrosko położyła się na trawie, po czym westchnęła ciężko, powoli zamykając oczy.

–          Oh! Pani, wszędzie królową szukam! – Krzyknął, kobiecy głos. Frigga usłyszała to bardzo wyraźnie, przez co prawie natychmiastowo poderwała się do siadu. –       Midgardczycy przybędą wkrótce, a pani się dziećmi zajmuje.. – Służąca, mająca na sobie ciemnoczerwoną suknię i łagodne rysy twarzy spojrzała na nią, teraz lekko karcąco, na co królowa się zaśmiała.

            Dzisiaj zarówno Thor, jak i Loki mieli poznać jakiegoś nowego chłopca.

–          Oh! – Westchnęła cicho i spojrzała na nią z uśmiechem. – Me dzieci powinny właśnie dlatego być ze mną. Tak bardzo je kocham. Poza tym… Dopiero przybędą za kilka godzin, czyż nie? Więc spokojnie, mogę wypocząć na słońcu. – Ułożyła swoje ciało na powrót w pozycji leżącej, na trawie.

–          A czy jedzenie zostało ustalone? A stroje?

–          Oczywiście Yiester1! – Frigga westchnęła rada, iż może zajmować się swoimi dziećmi.

–          Książęta nie powinny się uczyć teraz panowania nad sztuką mowy? – Zapytała nie pewnie Yiester, przez co kobieta pokręciła głową i wzięła się za robienie wianka dla Thora.

–          Nie. – Odparła. – Dzieci dobrze się bawią, a wydaje mi się, że oni też przysyłają swego księcia? – Uniosła brew i uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, kładąc ręce na kolanach. – Może i moje dzieci by zechciały się bawić z nim? Thor, Loki?! – Krzyknęła kobieta, wstając z trawy. Frigga posiadała na sobie, piękną, tym razem błękitną suknie składającą się w pięćdziesięciu czterech procentach z tiulu oraz w czterdziestu sześciu z atłasu. – Chodźcie do mnie, Yiester, mogłabyś się nimi zająć? Muszę chyżo podążyć do mego ukochanego. Ponieważ ten nakazał mi przybyć, do swych komnat, aby po rozprawiać o dalszych losach naszych dziewięciu królestw. – Frigga ucałowała swe dzieci w policzki i powoli opuściła ogrody, nakładając Thorowi wianek z maków i jednej róży na głowę.

            Yiester skłoniła się lekko i wzięła chłopców za ręce kierując się, z nimi w kierunku jabłoni. Zerwała im po jabłku i pozwoliła na dalszą zabawę.

***

Amora pojawiła się w zamku dokładnie w momencie, w którym chłopcy szli się myć. Byli umorusani od stóp do głów. Dziewczyna przemieniła swoje ubrania, w te należące do służby, aby dowiedzieć się, czemu na Asgardzie jest aż takie poruszenie. Jej ostatnie dwa tygodnie spędzone zostały na Terenie Midgardu, gdzie udzielała pomocy medycznej w nasilających się chrystianizacjach2 ich ludzi. Którzy wierzyli w mity, o Asach, oraz snuła przepiękne baśnie, o tym, iż zna osobiście Thora, i że ten wyrasta na wspaniałego księcia i przyszłego woja.

W końcu Amora znalazła swoją matkę, która była służącą na zamku. Białogłowa posiadała granatowe oczy i ciemnoczerwone włosy z jasnoblond pasemkami, gdzieniegdzie. Był to jej naturalny kolor. Wygląd kobiety przypominał szesnastolatkę, a to wszystko dzięki urokowi, który został na nią rzucony przez pewnego maga, przez co Angera3 była wiecznie młoda i piękna. Kobieta o wieku wiecznej nastolatki uwielbiała zieleń, przez co jej praktycznie wszystkie suknie i stroje były w odcieniu trawy. Dzisiaj wyjątkowo matka Amory przywdziała na siebie ciemnozieloną suknię, oraz płaskie buty w tym samym odcieniu.

Kobieta zwróciła swe zabiegane oczy na swoją jedyną córkę. Uśmiechnęła się do niej i otworzyła usta, aby dowiedzieć się, co też sprowadza tutaj jej jedyne dziecko. Nim Amora zaczęła opowiadać matce o swych problemach dnia codziennego, ta oderwała kawałek świeżo upieczonego, wciąż ciepłego i pachnącego chleba od całości i wręczyła go jej. Następnie sięgnęła po jeden z kubków i podała go swej córze, ówcześnie nalewając tam wody.

–          Za nim zaczniesz pytać, masz, zjedz to…

            Amora z wdzięcznością przyjęła chleb i konsumując go ze spokojem zaczęła wypytywać o zabieganie na zamku i dlaczego wszyscy Asi są aż tak zdezorientowani ,oraz wkurzeni. Głównie dopytywała o to drugie. Zakładając włosy za ucho piękna, młoda matka zaczęła prawić o delegacji z Midgardu, która to miała przybyć już wkrótce. Matka poprosiła swą córę, aby ta zaczęła nalewać ambrozji, jaką był miód pitny gościom pałacowym. Poprosiła ją również o to, by pomogła jej i kilku kobietom w roznoszeniu jedzenia na stoły, ponieważ część służby była wykończona po ostatniej wieczerzy. Odyn wraz ze swoją świtą byli na polowaniu i ubili dzika, a jak dzik to i uczta, jak uczta, to z winem, tańcami i dobrą zabawą. Amora potarła dłonie o siebie, aby je oczyścić, popiła jedzenie wodą i bez wahania zgodziła się i gdy stół został suto zastawiony jej matka zaczęła wypytywać ją o sprawy w Midgardzie. Miała nadzieje, że córka opowie jej wszystko ze szczegółami.

–          Wszystko dobrze matko, lecz na ziemiach Midgardu dzieją się złe rzeczy. Królowie, zaczynają wyrzynać ludzi niewierzących w ich dziwnego, jedynego Boga. To przerażające i dopiero w momencie, gdy użyłam magii na jednym z królów4 ten odszedł, a dwa dni później zmarł. – Dziewczyna zadrżała i spojrzała smutno w oczy matki. – Ich wiara w nas upadnie, prawda? – Szepnęła, a jej głos się załamał.

–          Cóż… – Zastanowiła się młoda matka. – Prawdopodobnie tak. – Westchnęła smutno i zerknęła na córkę.

–          Na brodę Odyna, to wszystko wina właśnie jego! – Krzyknęła oburzona.

–          Nie mów tak, wiesz, że Heimdall patrzy. –  Syknęła cicho jej matka. Podeszła do swej córki i ucałowała jej czoło.

***

            Loki wyszedł z kąpieli, w której tak dobrze się czuł i bawił z bratem. Spojrzał w lustro. Na jego twarzy widniały lekkie rumieńce i uśmiech, a w oczach odbijały się iskiereczki radości, oraz psoty. Pamiętał rozmowę z bratem podczas wczorajszej kąpieli i pamiętał, iż założył się z nim, o to, że tym razem podczas kolacji uda mu się zmienić dobrze, wysmażonego kurczaka w żywą, biegającą kurę. A nie tylko w rozsadzone wszędzie kawałki mięsa, które to zrobił wczorajszego wieczora! Wierzył w to, jak i w to, iż mu się to uda. Loki oderwał wzrok od lustra na chwilę, spoglądając na drzwi.

            Thor wyszedł z łaźni ubrany w spodenki i białą koszulę, zapinaną na dokładnie osiem guzików. Za nim, jak cień biegła służka z kamizelką w odcieniu szarym i czerwoną peleryną ze zdobieniami, tuż przy przypięciach.

–          Powinieneś dać się najpierw ubrać. – Stwierdził z rozbawieniem, czekał. Loki był cierpliwy, lubił czekać. W tym czasie mógł się bawić z bratem, albo robić psikusy wszystkim dookoła. Służąca, której to imienia nie pamiętał w końcu dopadła Thora. Założyła mu jego kamizelkę i pelerynkę i w końcu będzie mogła ubrać i jego. Loki powrócił do obserwacji swojej głowy, na której to miał niesamowity miszmasz, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Wręcz przeciwnie, Loki twierdził, iż podobają mu się takie widoki na jego główce.

–          Wiem braciszku, ale tak jest dużo zabawniej… – Zaśmiał się Thor, obserwując brata. Kobieta ruszyła powoli do szaf księcia, gdzie zastała bałagan. No tak, Loki zapomniał o tym, aby to magicznie poukładać, po tym, jak Amora do niego wpadła po raz pierwszy. Kobieta westchnęła cierpiętniczo, ale niczego nie powiedziała, tylko ze spokojem zaczęła układać jego ubrania i dopiero po tym jak to uczyniła wzięła do rąk jedne z wielu szat księcia. Loki wpatrywał się w lustro, które nagle zmieniło odbicie. Przez ćwierć sekundy widział, jakiegoś dorosłego mężczyznę. Był on odziany w ciemnozielone ubrania, na głowie miał rogaty hełm, wyglądający na bawoli lub kozi. Mężczyzna był przykuty do dwóch przeciwległych skał grubymi, magicznymi kajdanami. Na jego szyi była jeszcze obroża równie magiczna co jego okowy na nadgarstkach, które krępowały jego ruchy dostatecznie mocno. Głowę miał nienaturalnie wygiętą do tyłu i opartą o kolejną skałę – i Loki chyba nie chciał wiedzieć, dla czego, naprawdę! Jednak nie to przeraziło najbardziej młodego księcia. Tuż nad głową tego mężczyzny widać było wielkiego, przerażającego węża. Loki nie znosił i bał się tych potworów i nikt, nie wiedział, dlaczego. Za nim była obręcz z kluczem, chroniona była ona jednak przez węża, który to przeciągnięty był przez coś na wzór kraty w taki sposób, że jego łeb mógł spokojnie zrzucać krople jadu do oczu mężczyzny! Jego twarz wygiął ból, gdy trująca toksyna gada spadła z jego otwierającego się pyska wprost do lewego oka i na skórę, prawego policzka. Usta miał on zaszyte, przez co nie mógł nawet krzyknąć. W oczach tego kogoś, robiącego teraz za jego własne odbicie, biła chora wręcz nienawiść. Loki wzdrygnął się mocno i zamrugał kilka razy oczami, a obraz zniknął.

Loki dopiero teraz spostrzegł, że ich niania i służąca w jednym, zapinała mu spodnie, zrobione z czarnego, skórzanego materiału. Do tego miał mieć na sobie białą koszulę zapinaną na tyle samo guzików, co u Thora i zieloną pelerynę z wygrawerowaną literą „A” na plecach. Tak w końcu Loki był Asem i nikt temu nie zaprzeczy.

***

–          Midgardczycy przybyli mój Panie. – Oznajmił wysoki, czarnoskóry mężczyzna z żółtopomarańczowymi oczyma. Ubrany był w złotą zbroje i tego samego koloru hełm przypominający w pierwszej chwili byka. Heimdall, skłonił się przed swoim Panem, klękając przed nim na jedno kolano. Podpierał się on oburącz o miecz. Wyglądał dość przerażająco i mrocznie, przez co młody, przystojny król, patrzący na świat brązowymi oczami, przestraszył się i prawie wpadł z powrotem do portalu. Heimdall go na szczęście zamknął, przez co ten tylko się wyrżnął i usiadł na tyłek. Jego średniej długości, rude włosy zafalowały lekko. Zapewne wszystkie Panny w Asgardzie będą szaleć na jego widok. Odyn stojący u wejścia na Bifrost westchnął jedynie nic nie mówiąc. Tuż przy przybyłym mężczyźnie stał jego dziedzic i ukochana kobieta, równie piękna, co żona Odyna, lecz u Midgardczyków piękno jest ulotne. Syn wyglądał dosyć przeciętnie, jak na tak piękną parę. Miał krótko ścięte rude włosy, do tego zielone oczy po matce, usta również, ale zachowanie, które to dawało dużo do myślenia, po ojcu. Chłopak skrywał się za nogawką Midgardzkiej królowej.

–          Widzę Heimdallu. – Odparł król Asów.

–          Pro-proszę o wybaczenie! – Powiedział praktycznie natychmiastowo i wstał otrzepując swój tyłek z niewidzialnego kurzu. Odchrząknął nerwowo, po czym wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku wyżej postawionego boga.  – Witam nazywam się…

–          Wiem, kim żeś jest Robb6 IV Starku. Jesteś najbardziej szanowanym człowiekiem na waszym, Midgardzkim świecie. – Powiedział spokojnie Odyn i ruszył przed siebie. Robb został w tyle z wyciągniętą ręką do uścisku.

–          Heeej, on zawsze taki jest? – Prychnął Midgardzki król.

–          Cóż mój król jest dobrym władcą. – Rzucił spokojnie, Heimdall wzdychając jednocześnie i podnosząc się z kolana. – Sugeruję podążać za nim. – Rzucił chłodno mężczyzna i wskazał ruchem głowy na przejście do miasta asów.

–          OH! – Zakrzyknął młody król, praktycznie natychmiastowo oraz prawie biegiem ruszył za Odynem. Kobieta ruszyła tuż za nim ze spokojem.. – Odynie! Jeśli liczysz na …

–          To wy, śmiertelni liczycie na naszą pomoc, a nie odwrotnie. – Odyn Przerwał mu w połowie zdania i prychnął cicho. Midgardczyk zacisnął zęby. Mężczyzna miał, cholera jasna, rację. – Tak, więc pójdź za mną bez słowa.

            Weszli do zamku, w którym było mnóstwo straży, która trwała w bezruchu, jedyne co ich różniło od posągów to fakt iż oddychali. Wyglądali jakby byli zrobieni ze stali, a właściwie ze złota i stali. Byli gotowi do ataku w każdym momencie! Młody król przełknął ślinę, ale dodał po chwili na głos wzdychając ciężko.

–          W jaki sposób zechcesz nam pomóc? I co ważniejsze, co chcesz w zamian? Ahh! No i jedna z waszych próbowała – Zawahał się i zadrżał – zabiła króla tamtych. – Rzucił cicho Robb, przechodząc przez długi korytarz, który to kończył się wielkimi drzwiami.

–          Otrzymacie wojsko, w zamian chcę jednak twego potomka, za okres wiosen dziewięciuset.

–          Ale... My, ludzie nie dożywamy, aż tylu! – Krzyknął. – My ludzie dożywamy ledwie czterdziestu wiosen! – Uniósł się spanikowany mężczyzna.

–          Nie zrozumiałeś midgardczyku. – Stwierdził chłodno i lekceważąco Odyn, otwierając mahoniowe drzwi do Sali jadalnej. Thor i Loki natychmiast poderwali głowy, znad pustych talerzy i wstali powoli, tak by nie obrazić króla midgardczyków. Loki miał przerażoną minę, ponieważ zapomniał o tym, iż mają tą ważną kolację i prawie zaczarował kurczaka. – Chodzi o to byś Oddał nam jedno ze swych dzieci za około dziewięćset wiosen. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego jak na wariata.

–          Skąd mam wiedzieć czy będą mi się rodzić same córy czy też młodzi wojowie?! – Krzyknął i prawie zakrztusił się śliną. Usiedli przy stole.

…******…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yiester1 – Moja własna postać, raczej już się nie pojawi w opowiadaniu.. (Wygląd kobiety i sukienki: [ Link do obrazka ](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/cf/3f/43/cf3f43ba04aed35cfa06a48d24029176.jpg) ).  
> Chrystianizacje2 – Proces usuwania rodzimych wierzeń w rejonie ludu, przez wiarę chrześcijańską. Najczęściej był on prawiony przez krzyżaków, ponieważ to głównie oni zabijali ludzi, aby siać początkowo „dobre słowo”, w późniejszym czasie by się obławiać w łupy wojenne.  
> Angera3 – Moja własna postać, raczej już się nie pojawi w opowiadaniu ([Wygląd sukienki ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/0d/d4/c3/0dd4c31b6d1581d0b415c23acb4897ef.jpg) )  
> Królów4 – Jestem ciekawa, czy ktoś się skapnie, o jakim królu mowa. Podpowiedź, historia w czasach średniowiecza, prawdopodobnie między 1120 rokiem, a 1300, ale nie pamiętam dokładnie, kiedy chrześcijaństwo zostało siłą narzucone na Skandynawię.  
> Robb Stark5 – Nie jest to moja własna postać, chociaż… Charakterek ma chyba przeze mnie stworzony. Będzie jeszcze ukazany w jednym rozdziale i w dwóch późniejszych, kiedy Loki będzie już u Starka w Stark Tower!  
> [Link do obrazka..](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/images/thumb/a/ae/Robb_stark_by_riavel.jpg/250px-Robb_stark_by_riavel.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> (Mam nadzieję, że moja znajomość html'a tu się przyda xD!!)


	4. Więzień ukryty na zamku..

            Frigga pozwoliła chłopcom na wyjście z zamku, jeszcze przed uroczystą kolacją. Kobieta obserwowała ich przez okno. Jej dzieci były bardzo ciekawe i podekscytowane jak wygląda król Midgardu. Jednak chłopcy zamiast iść powolnym tempem do Heimdalla, zatrzymali się u wrót zamku. Przykucnęli i zaczęli coś robić. Kobieta niemiała jednak pojęcia co. Westchnęła i usiadła na krześle. Rozejrzała się po pokoju. Było to ogromne pomieszczenie z jednym, ale za to siedmioosobowym łożem, na samym środku pomieszczenia. Obok niego stał wyściełany złotą nicią fotel. Naprzeciwko miejsca wypoczynku jej męża były wielkie, złote drzwi. Zamykane na cztery zamki, gdy Odyn zapadał w swój sen.

            Drzwi uchyliły się z cichym skrzypnięciem i do Sali wpadli dwaj książęta. Loki trzymający coś w ręce i jej pierworodny, ukochany syn. Thor. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i wyprostowała się. _Przecież nie mogą poznać, że mam troski prawda?_

–          Matko! – Krzyknął Loki, a jego średniej długości kruczoczarne włosy unosiły się i opadały w nie regularny sposób, gdy biegł. – Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy! – Zatrzymał się, oddychając ciężko. Loki miał płacz na końcu nosa, przez co Frigga przestraszyła się nie na żarty. Po chwili jednak zerknęła na ręce księcia. Były one przyciśnięte do piersi. W dłoniach miał coś jednak.

–          Cóż się stało? – Zapytała. Była blada, a z każdą chwilą czuła się coraz gorzej i gorzej.

–          Ja go… chyba… – Zaczął Loki dotykając piórek wrony. – Zabiłem. – Do jego oczu napłynęły łzy.

–          Kochanie… – Frigga wzięła ostrożnie ptaszka do ręki i obejrzała go. Jego serduszko biło w szaleńczym tempie. Ptak bał się. Skrzydełka miał posklejane jakimś dziwnym nieznanym jej specyfikiem. Loki był roztrzęsiony, po raz pierwszy w życiu udało mu się znaleźć coś takiego. Frigga oddała mu ptaka. – Prawdopodobnie trzeba będzie go umyć, a później zająć się złamanym skrzydełkiem. – Uśmiechnęła się czule. – Ale nie możesz używać na nim magii, bo możesz go tylko bardziej zranić. – Powiedziała cicho. – Ten ptak to bardzo delikatne stworzonko. – Kobieta spojrzała Lokiemu prosto w zielone, piękne oczy.

–          Będę się nim zajmował. – Powiedział Loki, już uspokojonym tonem głosu, a zarazem był on pewny siebie. Pogładził poklejone, czarne piórka kruka. Ten otworzył dziób i zakrakał cicho.

–          Serce o takiej uroczej i dobrej naturze to rzadkość. – Kobieta pogładziła chłopca po głowie. – Dbaj o nie, a któregoś dnia posłuży Ci, jak tylko zostaniesz królem. – Powiedziała spokojnie. Chociaż nie zgadzała się co do metod wychowawczych Odyna, to i tak wiedziała, że ten się nie zmieni. Westchnęła. Może jej śmierć coś pomoże? _Nie…_ On kochał Thora ponad życie, ona Lokiego i chociaż bała się piekielnie o oboje dzieci, to właśnie Loki był jej pupilkiem. Bała się. No, bo co się stanie z nim, jeśli ona w końcu umrze? _Loki nie może pozostać sam_ , _bo zmieni się jak to już wcześniej uczynił._. Jakoś wcześniej nie przyszło jej to na myśl. Kolejna troska dla niej. Na Odyna raczej nie mogła liczyć, lecz na Thora. Tak! Thor był kochanym dzieckiem. Objęła ich obu i powoli wstała z krzesła. Na pewno zajmie się Lokim.

–          Matkoo, a mogę go później zostawić, aby ptak był tylko mój? – Zapytał niepewnie.

–          Loki, jeżeli ta ptaszyna wyzdrowieje, a ty go wypuścisz. On powinien prędzej czy później sam do ciebie wrócić, zobaczysz… – Rzekła z czułym uśmiechem i pocałowała go w czoło.

–          Chodźmy, więc bracie zaniesiemy go do naszych komnat. – Stwierdził Thor i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

–          Jasne! – Loki był szczęśliwy i obaj pobiegli na górę. Kobieta czule się uśmiechnęła i zakaszlała. Z jej ust wydobyła się krew.

***

Thor i Loki weszli do Sali jadalnej. Było to wielkie pomieszczenie, o kształcie elipsy z kilkoma kolumnami po bokach, które teraz zostały ozdobione przez girlandy z powbijanymi gdzieniegdzie kwiatami. Normalnie filary były stworzone z ciemnego, ceglanego, oszlifowanego piaskowca i marmuru. Podłoga była stworzona z kafli. Te zaś były wykonany z gemmy, wymieszanej z białym, niesamowicie wręcz wyglądającym materiałem nieznanego Asom pochodzenia. Zostały zlecone i stworzony na specjalne zamówienie u krasnoludów. Złote, pięknie wyglądające fugi wyglądały perfekcyjnie, na tak jasnym tle. Były tam okręgami i łagodnie wystawały z nad fasady podłogi, przez co zazwyczaj Asi wyżsi rangą lub sami przyjaciele Odyna mogli podziwiać służące, gdy te już lekko upite nektarem przewracały się na ziemie i śmiały się niezwykle głośno. Wtedy też były zabierane do pokoi, gdzie najczęściej początkowo się opierając znajdywały ukojenie w ramionach innych wojów, a w późniejszym czasie mężów. W centralnym miejscu pomieszczenia stał zaś nakryty i wręcz królewsko zastawiony stół. Na obu częściach, a zarazem krańcach ławy były porozstawiane owoce, wraz z warzywami. Rosły one ówcześnie na polach uprawnych pomniejszych bogów. Układ przysmaków był rozmaity, zaczynając od głębokich mis, w których to piętrzyły się banany, truskawki, czy nawet sałaty wraz z papryką; przez zwyczajnie ułożone na kopiasty, wysoki stosik złote jabłka oraz upieczone w piecu ziemniaki, pomidory oraz rzodkiewki i kończąc na rozrzuconych w magiczny sposób maliny i winogronach. Pomiędzy tym wszystkim leżały dwa świeżo zabite oraz doskonale wysmażone kurczęta. Jednak to na samym środku był dzik, który odradzał się po każdej uczcie, i którego to właśnie Loki wypuścił niespełna miesiąc temu, na wolność, aby i tylko po to by zrobić jednemu z przyjaciół Odyna psikusa, który to nazwał go dziewczynką. Od tego czasu wszyscy nazywali Lokiego bogiem psikusów, a Amora mu mówiła, iż mógłby jeszcze opanować sztukę kłamstwa do perfekcji, lecz Loki nie chciał, więc i ona dała mu z tym wkrótce spokój.

–          Loki… – Szepnął Thor chichocząc cicho i szturchając lekko ramie swego ukochanego młodszego brata. – Pamiętasz, cóżeś mi obiecał? … – Zapytał, przymykając jedno oko w parodii puszczenia oczka. Loki westchnął cicho. Miał złe przeczucia, jeśli ożywi kurczaka, to może być albo zabawnie, albo… Wszech Ojciec może się wściec i zamknąć go w lochach na tydzień, tak jak ostatnio, gdy rozwalił uroczystą rodzinną kolacje, rozbryzgując jednego kurczaka dosłownie wszędzie. Zrobił to dosłownie przypadkiem, gdy chciał go zaczarować w żywego! Loki nie miał nawet czasu, aby porozmawiać i przeprosić Wszech Ojca. Loki trafił do jednej z pustych cel. Gdyby nie Thor, który opiekuńczo się za nim wstawił gniłby zapewne do dzisiaj w lochach. Po jego ciele przeszła gęsia skórka na wspomnienie tego strasznego miejsca. Podobno był tam jedynym więźniem, _a podobno nie_. Loki nie wierzył Odynowi, iż był tam jedynym osadzonym. To było dziwne. Żadnych dodatkowych asów czy nawet innych ras? Po cóż, więc Wszech Ojcu to miejsce pozbawione jakiejkolwiek wolności, skoro i tak jeńców wojennych nigdy nie brano? Raczej woleli się ich pozbyć. Mimo to inne cele były puste. Wiedział jedno. Musi to sprawdzić. Miał pewne przeczucia, złe zwłaszcza, gdy zobaczył pewną zależność. Wszystkie cele były zamknięte na kłódkę. Jedna zaś nie miała zamka. Była ścianą zrobioną z iskrzącego się złota, na jej środku był wąż, zjadający swój własny ogon. Mogło to oznaczać tylko jedno. Cele były magiczne i pełne.

Loki westchnął i poczuł szturchnięcie własnej nogi. Uniósł głowę i zobaczył brata. Uśmiechał się. Thor coś do niego mówił?

–          Proszę o wybaczenie, zamyśliłem się, bracie.. – Szepnął cicho i skrzywił się nieco domyślając się o co ten go pytał. – Ah! Mówisz o kurczaku? – Szepnął, a Thor posłał mu jeden z tych najbardziej szelmowskich uśmiechów i skinął mu kilku krotnie głową, ukontentowany domysłem brata. – Tak, tak pamiętam… – Stwierdził, a na jego oblicze wstąpił rumieniec widząc karcące spojrzenie Frigg, która podeszła do nich i powiedziała, aby ten się nie ważył ożywiać zabitej kury. Loki aż pisnął z zaskoczenia, ale prawie natychmiastowo pokiwał jej głową mówiąc „oczywiście matko”, a w myślach dodając, _że to zrobię_.

Oczy Lokiego, aż zapłonęły magią i szybko machnął ręką tak, aby nikt tego nie zauważył i powoli zaczął wypowiadać zaklęcie, gdy nagle, drzwi się otworzyły i Loki przerwał, bo o to do ich komnat przybył mężczyzna. Był on ubrany w prawdopodobnie zbroje, z feniksem, gdyż, naprzodzie, a zarazem w centrum klatki piersiowej, był namalowany czerwony ptak z czterema odnóżami. Tak Loki znał te stwory, gdyż jedna z dziewek na zamku szkoliła się na Walkirie, które to pod koniec szkolenia otrzymywały tego dziwnego stwora! Syra, a może Sif? Nie ważne jak się zwała mimo to Loki odczuł, jak piekielnie silna jest! Z zwłaszcza, gdy raz chciał jej podokuczać, a ta go uderzyła w brzuch z całej siły. Leczył wtedy rany przez ponad tydzień, swoją magią. Od tego czasu unikał jej jak ognia, _a może lodu_? Loki zastanowił się. Westchnął. Ponownie zaczął przyglądać się młodemu królowi. Był przystojny. Na świat patrzył jasnymi od błękitu, rozbawionymi oczami. Na rudej głowie król Midgardu posiadał koronę zrobioną z vibranium. Gdzieniegdzie były również dodatki złota. Na zbroję miał narzucone futro z najprawdopodobniej wilka.

Wstali oboje niemalże jednocześnie, gdy Midgardzki król i Odyn przekroczyli próg Sali. Tuż za nimi żółwim tempem podążały jeszcze dwie osoby. Królowa i mało urodzajny synek. Loki wzdrygnął się widząc go. Wyglądał dziwnie. Miał kilka krzywych zębów i dziwnie wyglądające oczy, które przewiercały wszystko na wylot, od strasznej, ciemnej zieleni. Zieleni. Coś go zaswędziało z tyłu głowy. Zieleni, zieleni. Ziele… Jego odbicie miało ten sam przerażający kolor oczu, ale bardziej pusty i wyprany.

Nim się spostrzegł pozostali wojowie Asgardu i przyjaciele Odyna, zaczęli wyłazić, a raczej wypełzać, po wczorajszej uczcie i docierać do stołu. Wchodzili oni głównym wejściem, co w cale nie zaskoczyło chłopca. Westchnął i spojrzał na swój dopiero teraz przyniesiony talerz i kufel na nektar bogów. Loki oczywiście nie będzie pił, bo widząc zachowanie niektórych wojów Asgardu wolał trzymać swe usta z dala od tegoż trunku.

***

Loki z namysłem w gryzł się w kurczaka, wpatrując się w swój talerz. Miał cały czas tego mężczyznę przed oczami. Jego krzyk na spętanych magiczną nicią ustach. Ręce miał boleśnie zaciśnięte w okowy, a oczy i włosy miał mokre. Prawdopodobnie były to łzy i pot, wyciskane bólem i strachem. Chłopiec nie znał natury śmiertelnych, lecz po trzech godzinach siedzenia z coraz bardziej i bardziej pijanym królem Midgardu. Loki postanowił wypytać owego mężczyznę o to, na czym mu najbardziej zależało.

–          Panie… – Skłonił się lekko w kierunku króla, midgardczyków. – Mam pytanie, czy zechcesz udzielić mi na nie odpowiedzi? – Rzekł spokojnie podchodząc bliżej. Mężczyzna skinął mu głową. – Jaką tolerancje mają śmiertelni Midgardczycy na jad? –  Zapytał. Widać było potworny zgiełk. Asi, Alfy i krasnoludy aż się przewracali od pitnego Miodu. Jedynymi trzeźwymi osobami byli on sam i Thor, który teraz gdzieś zniknął. Loki postanowił podejść jeszcze bliżej mężczyzny. Pstryknął mu przed oczami palcami szepcząc cicho zaklęcie, które natychmiast otrzeźwiło mężczyznę. – Panie, zadaję Ci pytanie.

–          Oh! Błagam o wybaczenie, książę…

Kilka kobiet się do niego uśmiechnęło w jednoznaczny sposób, a jego własna żona rzekła do niego, iż nie ma ochoty na siedzenie w tak dusznym pomieszczeniu – chodź okna nie miały szyb – ucałowała jego policzek i podążyła za jakimś Asgardzkim wojem.

–          Jaką tolerancje mają śmiertelni Midgardczycy na jad? – Loki powtórzył dyskretnie pytanie i uśmiechnął się słodko i promiennie do króla.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się nerwowo widząc tak młode dziecko, wypytujące go o śmierć. Westchnął cicho. Nie wiedząc co zrobić spróbował zmienić temat, ale Loki zwinnie naprowadzał go na odpowiedni tor. Z jednej strony nie chciał, naprawdę nie chciał urazić pierworodnego… A może to ten cudowny blondyn nim był? _Nieważne._ A z drugiej strony martwił się o psychikę tego dziecka. Jednak szybkie spojrzenie w te zielone, bystre oczy dało mu do myślenia, iż nie warto kłamać. Postanowił, iż powie mu prawdę. Z gulą w gardle zaczął, więc opowiadać mu o gadach, z jakimi przyszło mu się mierzyć w własnym życiu. Jednak Loki już zaczynał się niecierpliwić, więc zaczął mówić na dany temat. Loki w tym czasie usiadł na krześle, opierając się o podłokietnik.

–          Żadną mój młody książę. – Rzekł i upił kolejny wielki łyk napoju i zagryzł go dziczyzną. – Wszyscy giną nim dojdzie do wschodu słońca. – Powiedział cicho.

Loki poderwał się z miejsca, niemal, przewracając od razu dwójkę młodych mężczyzn. Po prosił ich o wybaczenie, skierował się biegiem do wyjścia z Sali. i wybiegł z pomieszczenia wleciał na Amorę, którą to od razu przeprosił.

–          Witaj książę – Uśmiechnęła się. – Dokąd pędzisz? – Zapytał spokojnie poprawiając swoje blond włosy.

–          Ja… Ja… Potem Ci powiem, wybacz, ale muszę lecieć! – Krzyknął Loki. Ponownie przebiegł kawałek drogi, a tuż przed schodami poślizgnął się i prawie wyrżnął orła, ale magia go złapała i postawiła na powrót w pionie. Westchnął, jęknął, po czym wyprostował się gwałtownie przygotowując swoje ciało do dodatkowego wysiłku, jakim był sprint. Niestety nim młody książę zdążył dać, chociaż krok w kierunku schodów na górne piętra złapała go jego ukochana matka.

–          Synku, gdzie Ci tak śpieszno? – Zapytała nie pewnie i uśmiechnęła się czule.

–          Źle się czuje. Dlatego też opuściłem Sale. – Rzekł i uśmiechnął się sztucznie, przez co Frigga mu nie uwierzyła, lecz po chwili namysłu westchnęła i zgodziła się, bo i tak wiedziała, że jej synek pójdzie, gdzie będzie chciał.

–          Oczywiście skarbie idź.. – Frigga spojrzała na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Ubrana była w białą suknie. Na nogach miała niskie rzemykowe buty do złudzenia przypominające rzymianki. Po chwili Loki zrobił dosłownie dwa kroki w górę, po stopniach wykonanych głównie z marmuru, nim usłyszał jej cichy i smutny głos. Jakby wiedziała, co się ma stać za chwile. – Kocham Cię synku, nie ważne, kim byś był. Wiedz o tym…

            Loki zatrzymał się tak gwałtownie, iż prawie ponownie by się wywrócił. Odwrócił się przodem do kobiety z niezrozumieniem, lecz, gdy tylko zdołał tam zerknąć jego matki już nie było. Był zaskoczony tym do tego stopnia, iż zastanowił się nad jej słowami, ale nie doszedł do żadnych wniosków, więc pobiegł dalej.

Sam nie wiedział co go tak naprawdę tam wzywa, czy raczej ciągnie. Ciekawość? A może chęć niesienia pomocy? Loki nie wiedział tego. Wiedział tylko, że chcę zobaczyć tę kreaturę zwaną prawdopodobnie Midgardczykiem, albo kimś podobnym do niego, bo na Asgardzie nie ma węży, prawda?

Loki przemierzył długość korytarza niemal sprintem, a później pognał do swych komnat, porwał księgę zaklęć ze stolika, robiącego za jego biurko. Wpadł do łaźni, w której było lustro. Chłopiec usiadł na ziemi przed nim.

–          Gdzie jest to zaklęcie? No gdzie?! – Zapytał samego siebie, wertując księgę w szybkim tempie.– Oh, jest! – Krzyknął odrobinę za głośno i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Nikt nie wtargnął do jego łaźni, przez co westchnął z ulgą. – Połowiczne przejście… – Mruknął do siebie. Polegało to na tym, iż ciało zostawało na tym świecie, a dusza przenosiła się do miejsca wyrysowanego wyobraźnią. Musiał mieć tylko lustro. Loki nigdy nie robił tego zaklęcia, przez co zawahał się, ale i tak postanowił je wykonać. Starał się jak najbardziej szczegółowo wyobrazić sobie miejsce, które wcześniej widział i gdzie był ten mężczyzna. Zamknął oczy. Loki skupił je na obrazie, jaki teraz zaczął się przed nim rysować. Widział wszystko z dokładnością co do najmniejszego szczegółu Nawet kości leżące tuż przy stopach tej dziwnej istoty. Odwrócił się, tyłem do nawierzchni lustra następnie dotknął jej plecami i dłońmi, po czym przechylił się do tyłu, mamrocząc zaklęcie.

Loki otworzył oczy i wrzasnął widząc węża aż tak blisko siebie. W jego dłoniach pojawił się sztylet. Wąż jakoś automatycznie odsunął się od niego na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu krata zaciskająca się na jego przełyku. Zamknął paszczę.

Chłopak zacisnął oczy i przebiegł pod gadem, starając się więcej nie patrzeć na niego. Gadzina kłapnęła pyskiem lecz nie dała rady go dorwać. Loki być może dowie się tutaj więcej, o tym dziwnym, paraliżującym lęku? Spojrzał na mężczyznę i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. _Gdzie ja widziałem te klucze_? _Oh_! _No tak_. Wąż zasyczał wściekle, spoglądając na księcia z rosnącym zaskoczeniem. Otworzył pysk i dwie krople jadu ponownie spłynęły do oczu mężczyzny, przez co jego ciało wygiął spazmatyczny ból. Zresztą tak jak ciało młodego księcia. Loki upadł na podłogę i wrzasnął. Oczy go potwornie zapiekły i zabolały! Na szczęście, jeden dotyk na jego palców na powiekach. Jego magia zaczęła go powoli leczyć, a już po chwili jego wzrok powrócił do normalności. U mężczyzny było wręcz odwrotnie! Loki wstał i ostrożnie podszedł do mężczyzny rozglądając się wszędzie. Musiało coś mu umknąć. Tym razem wąż pozwolił mu na to i Loki zdjął mężczyźnie hełm, a następnie spojrzał w puste oczy. Użył nie co magii, żeby przeciąć więzy na jego ustach. Prawdopodobnie Loki uwalniał jakiegoś bardzo groźnego przestępcę, o czym uświadomił sobie zaledwie sekundę wcześniej, ale nie mógł patrzeć na ten widok. Widok mężczyzny spętanego w bólu i przerażeniu.

–          Kim żeś jest i czego chcesz ode mnie?! Jesteś Asem? A może Midgardczykiem? A jeśli tak to… czemu żyjesz?  – Słowotok pytań zalał usta księcia. Po mimo szoku i przerażenia chłopiec, podszedł do mężczyzny jeszcze, a następnie, dotknął jego policzka.

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna był bardzo zmęczony. Wtulił swoją twarz w dłoń chłopca. Po chwili z jego ust dobył się przerażający i cichy szloch. Przykucnął przy nim, zabierając dłoń. To co zobaczył było szokujące. Runy, które ciągnęły się od lewego końca skały po prawą. Stamtąd pięły się aż do stup mężczyzny, robiąc za coś na wzór trapezu równobocznego. Niestety, Loki nie znał wszystkich run. Nie które z nich zdążył poznać, ale były to wszystkie. Akurat znał tą, którą miała za sobą. Miała ona zasadę niezniszczalności, a zarazem musiała powstrzymać mężczyznę od śmierci, dając mu niesamowity ból. W górnym pasie tegoż dziwnego trapezu mężczyzna miał usytuowane nogi. To od nich ciągnęły się szarpane, szpetne, blizny runiczne, pokrywając praktycznie całe jego ciało. Tworzyły coś wzór klatki dla niego. Każdy, kto się do niego zbliżał ginął, czego dowodem były kości porozrzucane dosłownie wszędzie. A jednak mimo wszystko pozwoliły właśnie jemu przejść Lokiemu. Niestety młody książę nie rozumiał.

–          Jeszszszszszszszcze sssssię nie domysssssasz dziessssssiaku? – Wąż roześmiał się w głos, na co chłopiec podskoczył. – Jessssssst tobą! – Szepnęła gadzina, a kilka kropel jadu opadło na oczy mężczyzny. Czarnowłosy był zmęczony było to widać. – A ja jesssstem twym dziesssskiem. – Syknął cicho i przejechał językiem po policzku chłopca, a ten wzdrygnął się i odskoczył, prawie nadziewając się na lustro, którym tu przybył. – posssssa tym on nie może mówić… Jego magia wciąż nie powróciła do niego. – Sssssss mussssssssssssisz otworzyć jego kajdany, sssssss! – Krzyknął wąż, oblizując się ze smakiem jakby nagle zobaczył smakowitą, tłustą myszkę w młodym księciu. Loki spojrzał na niego zszokowany. Nie wierzył. Po co miałby ktoś robić mu aż taką krzywdę?

–          Nie. Nie wierzę Ci! – Wrzasnął i do jego oczu napłynęło kilka samotnych łez. Zrobiło mu się słabo i niedobrze. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się dzieję. Nie, nie mógł! To musiał być zły sen! Koszmar… To się nie dzieje naprawdę! Nie może tak być! Jego brat zawsze go budził wtedy przytulając go z całej siły. Loki korzystał i … Płakał.

            Teraz bał się. Nie było przy nim Thora. Nie było przy nim Friggi. _Nie… Nie…_ Nie było nikogo, kto by go obudził. Zaczął drżeć na ciele z przerażenia. Strach opętał go do tego stopnia, że młody książę nie mógł się ruszyć. Wrzasnął z bólu i znów upadł, gdy do oczu mężczyzny dostał się płyn, tak bardzo raniący jego własne oczy, a gdy tylko uleczył się, chłopak ujrzał jak na ciele czarnowłosego robią się palące znaki. Inkantacje, układane w słowa „Kłamca”, „Zdrajca” i… Na brodę Odyna! „Psotnik, który zniszczył wszystko!”. To ostatnie go uświadomiło, że wąż mówi prawdę. Po jego policzkach spłynęły łzy. Wstał, zachwiał się i upadł ponownie lecz tym razem na kolana.

–          Frigga zapętliła go w czassssssie, aby muc patrzeć jak cierpissssssz… Mmsssssss.. – Warknął wąż i ogonem przysunął chłopca bliżej niego samego, a po chwili oplótł jego ciało w pasie i uniósł je. Loki stał się bezwładny. Jego oczy stały się puste, a dłoń wystrzeliła przed siebie. Sięgnęła po klucze. Nagle młody książę usłyszał krzyk. Był to nikt inny jak jego Thor. Loki jak grom z jasnego nieba oprzytomniał. Odwrócił się gwałtownie, trzymając już w dłoniach pęk kluczy.– Nie ufsssaj nikomu, a zwłaszcza temu głupsssssowi! Zdradzi się rossssssumiesz? – Zapytał. Loki jakby oprzytomniał i pokręcił głową. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje. Za pomocą magii wydostał się ze skóry gada i podbiegł do lustra. Był przerażony. Natychmiast otworzył przejście, a następnie przemknął przez nie.

Thor przy nim klęczał i potrząsał jego ciałem. Loki złapał gwałtownie powietrze do płuc i otworzył szeroko oczy. Zerknął na swoje dłonie. Zobaczywszy w nich klucze schował je w pięści, tak, aby Thor tego nie widział. Po kręcił głową i jego spojrzenie przeniosło się na skupioną w przerażeniu twarz Thora. Widać było, iż płakał chwilę wcześniej.

–          M-m-matka – Zaczął Thor, jego głos drżał jak liść na wietrze, który ma za chwilę spaść ziemię, a następnie zgnić. Loki w tym czasie usiadł o własnych siłach i spojrzał na chłopaka ze zdumieniem.

–          Thor uspokój się, cóż się stało?

–          Matka nie żyję! – Krzyknął Thor, a Loki otworzył usta. Miał mętlik w głowie. _Jak to możliwe_?! Nie było go ledwie dwie godziny? Minuty? Nie ważne. Loki wtulił się w brata. Nie wiedział czemu, lecz nie płakał. Chyba to dlatego, iż był w zbyt wielkim szoku! Chciał jednak krzyczeć, ale usta odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa. Nie chciał niczego. Nikogo! Chciał do Friggi. Chciał do matki! Może o tym wspominała, iż będzie go kochać mimo wszystko? _Nie, to nie o to mogło chodzić_! A może… chodziło o tego mężczyznę przy kłutego do tych skał? Loki nie wiedział! Nie rozumiał niczego! Poczuł ogromny ból w klatce piersiowej. Pierwszy raz w swoim młodym życiu poczuł coś takiego, i nie życzył tego cholernego doznania nawet najgorszemu wrogowi. Ukrył się w ramionach brata. – … A i ty gdzieś zniknąłeś! Bałem się, że i Ciebie dopadł ten wąż! – Krzyknął Thor, a po jego policzkach spłynęły łzy. Do Lokiego, żadne słowa nie docierały. Zacisnął zęby. Starał się nie krzyknąć.

***

             Plac główny wypełnił się Asami. Nocne niebo było bardzo gwieździste i niebyło na nim ani jednej chmury z nutą czegoś co zwiastować by mogło przyszły rozlew krwi. Król nakrył ciało swojej ukochanej kobiety białym tiulem i odsunął się od niej, robiąc dwa kroki w tył. Przyjął berło, które trzymał Heimdall. Westchnął cicho. Mężczyzna uklęknął i odszedł na swoje miejsce.

             Łudź. Zwykła drewniana łudź, zaczęła swój ostatni kurs. Powolny ku nicości. Może było bardzo spokojne.  Nikt nie wiedział, czemu. Loki wiedział, jednak nic nie mówił. Nie płakał. Nie miał najprawdopodobniej już, czym. Z drugiej strony był zbyt dumny na płacz. Jeden zapalony grot strzały. Milczenie. Wszyscy Asi unieśli dłonie, a z nich pofrunęły lampiony. Jedno dobre wycelowanie i… Wystrzał. Jedna nicość. Ciało pięknej królowej zaczęło płonąć. Król Asgardu spojrzał na swoich synów i przytulił ich obu. Po jego policzku spłynęły łzy. Loki zamknął oczy, a gdy je otworzył wywołał zmianę koloru lampionów, które zamieniły się w zielono-niebieskie. Dla nich. Dla Thora i Lokiego. I dla Friggi, która kochała ich ponad wszystko.

Loki odsunął się od Wszech Ojca i wrócił do zamku. Nawet go nie przeprosił. Nie chciał patrzeć na nikogo. Na nic… Otworzył wrota do swej komnaty i za pomocą magii, która teraz uderzyła w niego z podwójną siłą, rozwalił swój pokój. Zachowywał się jak w amoku. Jego ptak spojrzał na niego. Rozłożył skrzydło i spróbował do niego podlecieć. Loki spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem i zbliżył się prędko. Jego drżące palce ujęły delikatnie ptaszynę.

–          Nie możesz jeszcze latać! – Powiedział nie spokojnie. Usiadł na parapecie, trzymając ptaszka na kolanach. Gładził delikatnie jego czarne pióra. Dopiero teraz łzy zaczęły opadać mu na policzki. Loki obserwował lampiony, póki nie usnął. Śnił mu się wąż błagający go o natychmiastowy powrót. Był tam Odyn. Było tam dużo krwi i… I gadzina plująca wszędzie swoim jadem…

***

            Loki ocknął się nad ranem z bratem u boku. Spali w łóżku. Sam nie wiedział jak się tu znalazł i dlaczego tu spał. _A może to był tylko sen_? A jednak nie. Jego oczy spoczęły na policzkach Thora, które były mokre od zaschniętych teraz łez. Chłopiec pocałował go w czoło i westchnął.

–          Zobaczysz bracie. Wszystko będzie dobrze, obiecuję Ci to! – Szepnął cicho. Wstał z łoża, po czym jak najciszej przemknął do drugiego pomieszczenia.

Loki wykonał wszystko to co trzy dni temu z tą różnicą, że przeniósł się całkowicie. Po sekundzie znalazł się u węża i drugiego „ja”. Z zaskoczeniem też odkrył, iż w grocie panowały niesamowite ciemności i cisza. Loki nie słyszał węża.

–          Jesteś tu gadzino? – Zapytał, ale odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza. Loki zrobił dwa kroki w przód. – Halo? – Jego usta drżały, chociaż nie wiedział, czemu. Następne co poczuł to metaliczno-słodki zapach. Podpalił powoli pochodnie, którą znalazł czystym przypadkiem na ziemi. Następnie wsadził ją do odpowiedniego miejsca na ścianie i nim ta dostatecznie dobrze rozświetliła pomieszczenie, chłopiec zrobił kilka kroków w głąb jaskini. Poczuł, iż w coś wdepnął. Były to odchody, albo krew, albo oh! Na brodę Odyna. Modlił się by to nie było to o czym myślał. Loki bardzo powoli otworzył oczy i omal nie dostał przysłowiowego zawału. Gadowi coś, albo raczej ktoś uciął łeb. Mięso walało się tu i ówdzie. Nogi Lokiego były jak z waty. Nie wytrzymał. Zwymiotował, upadając na kolana, tuż przed głową jednego z pokonanych wojów Asgardu. Z gardła młodego księcia dobył się jazgotliwy pisk, gdy uderzył dłońmi o podłożę. Zacisnął oczy, oddychał bardzo spazmatycznie. Loki prawdopodobnie wpadł rękami w kałuże pełną krwi oraz szczątków tych co zwani byli strażnikami więzienia. Tak, to była na pewno krew! Czuł ten zapach wiele razy, gdy Wszech Ojciec wracał z wojen. Zasłonił usta dłońmi, brudząc twarz, świeżo wypływającą, wciąż mocno czerwonoczarną posoką, która to wypływała z gardzieli owego węża. _Na brodę Odyna,_ _gdzie „on” jest? A co jeśli uciekł_?

Odbił się od ziemi i doskoczył do ściany. Loki otworzył szeroko oczy i zjechał po niej, praktycznie się w nią wbijając. Jego oczom ukazał się widok w wyłupiastych oczu, w których to były dwa, Asgardzkie miecze. Przebijały one łeb węża od oczodołów, przez otwartą szczękę, a skończywszy na przełyku. Wrzasnął urywanie. Cofnął się w lewo. Spojrzał w to, do czego wpadł. Loki brodził tym razem we krwi węża. Żaden nieszczęśnik tego nie mógł przeżyć i Loki wiedział o tym. Teraz mógł współczuć tylko samemu sobie, bo jeśli i jego dopadli to on umrze bardzo młodo, a tego przecież nie chciał. Modlił się by nie znaleźć własnego ciała. Wstał i na drżących nogach wziął pochodnie, przekładając, ją nie co dalej, do kolejnego otworu w ścianie. Grubo się jednak pomylił. Niestety, ale przez ciało wysokiego czarnowłosego mężczyzny była przebita włócznia z mnóstwem inkantacji. Loki wyrwał ją. Odrzucił gdzieś w bok. Sprawdził, za pomocą magii czy mężczyzna wciąż żyję? Nie żył. Loki był ciekawy ile żył w zamknięciu, ile poznał w swoim życiu i czy udało mu się mieć kogoś, kto go pokochał? Zaczął kierować się w kierunku wyjścia z groty. Już wiedział, gdzie był. To było więzienie. To jego trzymali tam przez cały czas.

 

 

Gdyby się tylko odwrócił. Gdyby tylko jego piękne, zielone oczy zechciały zerknąć na swoje własne ciało. Zrozumiał by coś… Lecz Loki nie odwrócił się, tylko po prostu wyszedł z groty.

…******…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zaczynam pisać po 11 stron xD!


	5. Nowy na… Midgardzie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej ludzie. Nie mam pojęcia ile jest błędów! Mam nadzieje, że nie jest ich sporo, a jeżeli są to po prawie w najbliższym czasie. Beta mnie dusi za ilości tych rzeczy Dzisiaj mam wyjątkowego lenia i nic mi się nie chcę nawet opków czytać :D!
> 
> Następna notka będzie już na Midgardzie. Będzie się od cholery różnych sytuacji działo (nie będę spojlerować, ale mam sporo pomysłów :)!)
> 
> Notka z dedykacją dla:  
> Marionetka Ludzkości, która to miała kilka dni temu urodzinki :)! Wszystkiegoo naj :)!

Loki pokonał dystans między zamkiem, a więzieniem w zastraszająco szybkim tempie. Tuż przed fortecą postanowił wymijać wszystkich, jak to tylko będzie możliwe. Modlił się, by nie spotkać Amory, Thora czy nawet cholera jasna samego Odyna!

Loki był przerażony, prawie potknął się o własne nogi, wbiegając po schodach. Gdy tylko przebył długość korytarza, nie widząc praktycznie nikogo nie co się uspokoił. Musiał przeanalizować wszystko, co mogło być na pozór zwyczajne, jak na przykład słowa jego matki, czy słowa węża. Zamknął oczy. Otworzył drzwi, wszedł do środka. Loki oparł się o nie całym ciężarem ciała. Wrota zamknęły się z cichym i głuchym hukiem, a młody książę zjechał po nich. Ukrył twarz w ramionach, opierając cały jej ciężar na kolanach, a następnie rozpłakał się. Bał się… Bał co przyniesie jego własna, smętnie wyglądająca przyszłość. Jednocześnie był szalenie ciekawy, jak doszło do tego, iż sam się zmienił.

Odsunął głowę od kolan i spojrzał w sufit. Siedział w milczeniu przypatrując się bieli. On sam, jego matka… To wszystko… go zaczęło przerastać. Loki złapał kilka głębokich oddechów, ale tlen nie dochodził do jego płuc. Starał się nie myśleć, ale wiedział, że panikuje. Do jego oczu wciąż napływały łzy.

Loki podniósł się z ziemi, westchnął i wyprostował się. Musi to jakoś powstrzymać! Nie wierzył, że jego tak zwana zła strona mogła go w przyszłości opętać. Loki otworzył usta i wyszeptał cicho zaklęcie, aby, chociaż magicznie zmyć z siebie śmierdzącą i przyschniętą już krew. Wiedział, że nie potrafi sam nalać wody do bali i tak samo nie wiedział, których specyfików mógłby użyć na swoje ciało.

Wiedział jednak jedno.

Widok węża będzie mu się śnił po nocach, zwłaszcza jego uśmiercona wersja. Westchnął i zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym co uczynił dotychczas. Westchnął ciężko kilka razy i powoli wstał kręcąc się po pokoju. Głowa zaczęła mu pulsować tępym bólem od natłoku myśli. Mruknął coś cicho i zacisnął zęby na wardze, obejmując dłońmi swoją głowę.

_Myśląc racjonalnie. Można by powiedzieć, że Frigga wiedziała, że to się stanie i sama przez to zginęła, albo… Loki otworzył szeroko oczy. Była chora, ale co by robił tam w tedy wąż? Tylko tyle zapamiętał z wypowiedzi brata. Czy to możliwe, że Frigge zabiła gadzina, którą to właśnie jego starsza wersja zrobiła, albo tego cholernego gada przyniósł ten dzieciak i Odyn pomyślał, iż to właśnie on Loki go zabił?! To by miało sens. Pokręcony, ale jednak sens!_

–          Lokii! – Do jego komnaty wpadł Thor. Był wystraszony, żeby nie powiedzieć przerażony widokiem braku jego ukochanego brata.

–          Jestem, jestem! – Powiedział cicho i smutno. Nie grał. Nie miał na to siły. Tęsknił za Friggą. Smutek i ból ponownie wypełniły jego ciało, postanowił, przełknąć łzy i po prostu wtulić się w brata. Thor był lekko zaskoczony, ale przytulił Lokiego do siebie, a cała euforia oraz radość ze znalezienia brata mu minęła, dając chłopcu niezwykły niepokój. –  Thor mam prośbę… – Wymamrotał cicho pół bóg, a Thor odsunął Lokiego od siebie na długość ramienia.

–          Dla Ciebie bracie? Wszystko! – Krzyknął Thor radośnie. – Czyżbyś chciał się wypłakać? – Zapytał półszeptem, ale i beztrosko.

–          Między innymi, ale mam prośbę, lecz… – Loki zrobił pauzę i wtulił się w dziesięciolatka. – Lecz obiecaj mi, że nigdy mnie nie zdradzisz. – Szepnął błagalnie.

–          Bracie, cóż się stało, iż twierdzisz, że Ci to zrobię..? – Zapytał nie pewnie.

–          Ja… Ja nie chcę o tym rozmawiać… Nie teraz! – Krzyknął płaczliwie Loki. Ukrywając twarz w dłoniach, zjechał po ścianie. Zaskowyczał, łkając. Czuł się jak zranione zwierze, któremu ktoś zaraz miał zabrać ostatni dech w piersi.. – Po prostu mi obiecaj! – Krzyknął, a po policzku spłynęły mu słone krople. Thor przytulił go i rzekł, iż obiecuje mu to oraz wszystko, czego tylko będzie pragnął w przyszłości.

Thor ucałował czoło brata, następnie oznajmił mu z tajemniczym błyskiem w oku oraz uśmiechem, że Odyn ich prosił, aby przyszli w jak najszybszym czasie do zbrojowni, bo będzie im chciał opowiedzieć pewną historię. Dodatkowo Loki dowiedział się, że Wszech Ojciec będzie walczył na Midgardzie. Loki zamrugał kilka razy oczami, a łzy zniknęły z jego oczu. Był zaskoczony.

–          Ojciec nas woła, podobno chce nam coś pokazać. – To podobno… – Stwierdził Thor i zbliżył usta do jego ucha, uśmiechając się ciepło. – Jakiś skarb! – Puścił mu oczko.

***

Odyn szedł spokojnie między krętymi korytarzami, za nim szły jego ukochane dzieci. Thor i Loki. Podeszli do złotych, pięknie wykonanych wrót. Mężczyzna naparł na nie i otworzył je. Wewnątrz był skarbiec. Od prawej strony były różne magiczne rzeczy, takie, jak tesseract czy nawet pewne berło.

–          Muszę wam opowiedzieć pewną historię. – Rzekł surowo, a zarazem niepewnie. Chłopcy, podążyli za nim do środka pomieszczenia. – Siedem lat temu Midgardczycy pogodzili się z prostym faktem, iż nie są sami we w wszech świecie. Nie które te światy uważano za domy bóstw. Inne zaś miały wzbudzać lęk. Z krainy zimna i mroku zaczęły przybywać mroczne, Lodowe Olbrzymy, które zamierzały sprowadzić na Midgard nową epokę lodowcową. – Mężczyzna zrobił pauzę. –  A jednak istoty z Midgardu, zwane również ludźmi, nie musieli stawiać oporu im sami. – Wszech Ojciec spojrzał najpierw na Thora, później na Lokiego. – Ich wielebni kapłani padali na kolana i błagali, abyśmy im pomogli. I odezwa nadeszła. Nasze wojska wyparły Lodowe Olbrzymy do ich świata. Ponieśliśmy wielkie straty, to oczywiste, lecz ich król został pokonany, a źródło ich mocy odebrane. Gdy wojna dobiegła końca opuściliśmy oba te światy i wróciliśmy do domu. Do wiecznego królestwa Asgardu. Czuwamy tu nad bezpieczeństwem, dając im nadzieję i światło pośród gwiazd. To właśnie Asgard i jego wojownicy zaprowadzili spokój na ziemiach Midgardu. Jednak nadejdzie dzień, gdy jeden z was weźmie królestwo pod swoje skrzydła i stanie na starzy tegoż pokoju. - Powiedział i zrobił poważną minę1. Chłopcy popatrzyli po sobie i zaśmiali się łagodnie.

–          Ojcze? A czy… Czy Lodowe Olbrzymy wciąż istnieją? – Spytał Loki zaniepokojonym tonem głosu.

–          Tak… – Odparł Odyn i westchnął. – Laufey jest… – Odchrząknął. – Na dobrych stosunkach z nami.

–          Gdy zostanę królem znajdę i zabije ich wszystkich. – Thor zrobił pauzę i podszedł bliżej ojca uśmiechając się przy tym. – Jak ty Ojcze..

            Odyn podszedł do niebieskiej, migocącej na biało i niebiesko skrzyneczki. Loki czytał o niej. To była… „Szkatuła Wiecznej Zimy”2, czy jakoś tak. Miała formę niebieskiej skrzynki, z drewnianą obudową. Żłobiły ją tajemnicze runy, których nikt już nie znał, nawet Loki nie wiedział, czym one są, co go strasznie nurtowało!

–          Mądry król nigdy, ale to nigdy nie doprowadza do wojny.. – Wszech Ojciec odezwał się, odwracając do nich przodem. Spojrzał na dwóch chłopców, swych synów i dodał łagodnie – lecz jest na nią gotów. – Westchnął.

–          Ja… – Thor zawahał się, lecz dodał szybko. – Jestem gotowy! – Powiedział Thor i uśmiechnął się do Odyna.

–          Ja również! – Powiedział Loki z brakiem jakiejkolwiek walki wewnętrznej z samym sobą.

Obaj chłopcy złapali Odyna za dłonie i ruszyli w stronę wyjścia ze skarbca.

–          Tylko jeden z was obejmie tron. - Rzekł monotonnie i westchnął cicho, Odyn. - Lecz oboje jesteście urodzonymi władcami i będziecie doskonale panować nad Asgardem. – Uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Wyszli i skierowali się do stajni. W końcu Odyn wyruszał na wojnę w Midgardzie.

–          Do zobaczenia, Ojcze! – Powiedzieli chłopcy równocześnie i zaśmiali się łagodnie, mimo to Loki był inny i Odyn o tym wiedział. _To się nigdy nie skończy_ , pomyślał smętnie, wsiadając na swojego konia Sleipnira.

***

Następne miesiące owocowały zwycięstwami Asgardu, na terenie Midgardu, do momentu, aż któregoś dnia, Robb IV Stark oznajmił, iż dla dobra jego ludzi oraz ewentualnych Asgardczyków powinni ustąpić i pozwolić na przyjęcie nowej wiary. Młody król wiedział, iż ta wojna będzie trwała wieczność, no chyba, iż ustąpi i przyjmie dobrowolnie wiarę, tak jak to już zrobiły inne królestwa. Miałoby to i sens, ale nie spodobało się to królowi Asów. Odyn nie zgodził się jednak na to i postanowił zabić króla, bez względu na konsekwencje. O świcie, gdy prawie wszyscy byli spici tak też się stało. Odyn, poderżnął gardło królowi Midgardczyków. Jedyną osobą, która to widziała był syn, króla Midgardczyków. Młodzieniec postanowił oddalić się do pobliskich oddziałów krzyżackich.

Cała armia krzyżacka posiadała uzbrojenie zrobione z kolczug i tunik rycerską, wykonaną z cienkich, drogich materiałów oraz rękawice, które to miały zgięciu palców nie długie, wykonane z białego srebra kolce. Wojowie zgodzili się pomóc mężczyźnie.

Piękna, młoda kobieta, której imienia nikt nie znał, o zielonym jak trawa skąpana w blasku słońca spojrzeniu. Była pierwszą, przywódczynią krzyżaków3. Na jej palcach widniał sygnet rodowy. Nikt nie wiedział, jak jest, ani skąd się wzięła w wojskach krzyżackich, a jej mądre, aczkolwiek zimne, spojrzenia mówiło, że ta nie pochodzi z ziemi. Na sobie kobieta miała podobny strój do swoich wojów, lecz różni się on tym iż inni mieli luźno zwisające, nie opinane pasami spodnie. Jej kobiece rysy ciała musiały mieć paski.

Udział kobiety w planie księcia był prosty, a zarazem genialny. Kobieta miała odwrócić uwagę wojsk Asgardu i zauroczyć ich króla. Później krzyżackie miały wkroczyć i zniszczyć wszystkich oraz wszystko. Kobieta miała być zamknięta w drewnianym więzieniu na czterech, kołach, które kierować się miało do jednego z miast. Król Asów miał uważać, że kobieta ma być sprzedana lub podarowana jednemu z królów, jako podarunek.

–          Pani, uda się wam go pokonać? – Zapytał niepewnie w kierunku kobiety i ukląkł na jednym kolanie.

–          Ależ Oczywiście. – Stwierdziła prosto., _że nie_ , nie dodała tego głośno, lecz otworzyła usta aby odezwać się do chłopaka spokojnie. – Jeżeli się za bardzo boisz, to możesz tu pozostać, będziesz dzierżył władzę nad nowymi krzyżakami, jakby coś poszło nie tak. – Młoda piękność miała za to inny plan. Chciała dopaść Odyna sama, gdzieś i zabić go.

–          Ja… O Pani… Oczywiście. – Chłopak skłonił się w pół i uśmiechnął do kobiety.

***

Odyn wraz ze swoją świtą powoli wracał z wojny na tereny swego Asgardu. Nie miał większego celu by pomagać śmiertelnikom, którzy woleli nową wiarę. Już miał krzyczeć w kierunku Heimdalla, by ten otworzył mu Bifrost, lecz usłyszał krzyk. Kobiece błaganie o pomoc. Król Asów nakazał swym wojskom zatrzymać się i nasłuchiwać. Wrzask ponownie przeciął powietrze. Wszech Ojciec wraz z wojskiem powoli zaczęli iść w kierunku dźwięku, lecz usłyszeli szelest, jakby ktoś lub coś do nich podchodziło, zatrzymali konie. Król Asów rozejrzał się, lecz nie widział nikogo. Nagle łucznicy idący z tyłu zostali zaatakowani przez topory i miecze. Nie dali rady nawet odpowiedzieć na atak, gdy walka znów rozgrzała.

Odyn został w sześćdziesięciu pięciu procentach pozbawiony hufców, lecz nawet osłabiony potrafił wyrżnąć w pień wszystkich Midgardczyków, którzy stanęli mu na drodze, jednak zaintrygowany powozem zatrzymał konia. Sleipnir przystanął, a Odyn rozejrzał się po okolicy, jednocześnie nasłuchując czy aby wszystkich zabito i zsiadł z niego.

Dwa czarne kruki zasiadły na jego ramionach. Zaskrzeczały cicho do ucha mężczyzny w parodii mowy. „Panie twoi synowie mają się dobrze.”, rzekł Munin, a Hugin mu przytaknął. Odyn westchnął i uśmiechnął się rad z wieści, jakie mu przyniesiono, po czym dwa kruki odleciały. Mężczyzna podszedł do powozu, zaprzęgniętego w dwa piękne konie. W środku kazamaty na kołach siedziała piękna kobieta. Miała ona czarne, sięgające ponad połowy pleców włosy. Kobieta krzyknęła i ukryła się bardziej w kocu. Mężczyzna zastanowił się i rzekł do przerażonej niewiasty, aby się nie lękała, bo będzie przy nim bezpieczna. Młoda dama zaczęła ckliwą historyjkę, jak to miała być sprzedana jakiemuś królowi, żeby być jego nałożnicą. _Prawie_ płakała, gdy o tym wspominała. Król jednak nie słuchał tego co mówi, ani kim miała być dla kogoś tam, ani jak, po co miała jechać. Przerywając jej w połowie opowieść, mężczyzna postanowił zapytać ją o kilka rzeczy.

–          Kim jesteś o piękna nie znajoma?

–          Koli, tak na mnie zwą na tutejszych ziemiach. – Powiedziała cicho i niewinnie.

–          Zabiorę Cię ze sobą Koli… – Rzekł, a ta spojrzała na niego ze strachem i nie zrozumieniem. – Będziesz mi królową, na Asgardzie. – Dodał. – Zgódź się proszę moja Pani! – Powiedział z radością Odyn, a ta się zaśmiała i przytaknęła, pieczętując tym samym ich związek.

–          Niech i tak będzie.

***

Loki wyczekiwał ojca, który spóźniał się już kilka godzin. Thor rozmawiał w tym czasie z Amorą, w którą to po prostu wielbił ponad wszystko i chyba ze wzajemnością. Młody książę chodził w kółko po Bifrostcie i myślał o tym co się wydarzyło nim Odyn wyjechał na wojny. Chciał z nim porozmawiać – bo w końcu chciał się dowiedzieć czy to Wszech Ojciec wydał rozkazy, zabicia go z przyszłości. Loki nie umiał tego inaczej określić.

–          Loki przestań chodzić w kółko i chodź do nas bracie! – Thor objął go nagle od tyłu i przytulił się do niego, aby ten przestał łazić.

–          Wiesz, że nie lubię się tulić! – Krzyknął Loki, przewracając oczami. – Zwłaszcza jak mnie pocałowałeś miesiąc temu, bo chciałem Ci zrobić psikusa. – Burknął cicho. Loki zmienił się w Sif, za co później od niej oberwał. Po chwili oboje   
usłyszeli, jak Bifrost przesyła energię z Midgardu i po chwili przed nim stał Odyn i jakaś piękna kobieta z czarnymi włosami. Thor puścił brata, bo ten się zaczął wyrywać.

–          Kolio, to moi synowie. – Rzekł cicho mężczyzna i spojrzał na synów. – Thor, Loki, to jest Koli moja przyszła żona, a wasza macocha.

–          Witajcie dzieci. – Kobieta była naprawdę piękna i zdawała się być miła.

–          Wow! – Mruknął cicho Loki. – Jesteś Pani bardzo ładna. – Powiedział spokojnie chłopiec, a Thor mu przytaknął, nie odzywając się i po chwili się do niej zbliżając.

–          Ah! To nie jest prawdą. – Rzekła, a chwilę później dodała, widząc zaskoczone wyraz twarzy na obliczu Lokiego. – Bo jak moja piękność może równać się z twoją? –Nastała cisza. Loki uśmiechnął się. – Widzę, iż bardzo tęsknisz za matką. Nie bój się, nie zastąpię Ci jej. – Zmieniła temat, szepcząc cicho. Widziała głęboko ukrywany smutek w roześmianym obliczu dziecka. – Wiesz, powiem Ci coś… – Kobieta spojrzała mu w oczy. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się lekko wsłuchując się w melodyjny głos swej przyszłej macochy. – Też straciłam matkę jakoś w twoim wieku. – Puściła mu oczko. Loki uśmiechnął się do niej łagodnie. Kobieta wyczarowała chłopcom po jabłku, a Ci z uśmiechami zabrali je i zaczęli jeść.

–          Dziękujemy…

***

Po cudownym, ogromnym weselu kobieta udając zmęczenie wymusiła wręcz na swoim _ukochanym_ mężczyźnie spoczynek. Poszli do sypialni. Koli opadła na pościel. Wszech Ojciec pochylił się nad Kolią, a następnie pocałował jej usta. Jego ukochana położyła lewą dłoń na klatce piersiowej Odyna, po czym oddała z pasją causa. Dopiero po chwili zaczęła cicho szeptać:

–          Oh! Odynie, nie ładnie… – Kobieta rozczapierzyła palce. Jej paznokcie zmieniły się w szpony o długości piętnastu centymetrów, po czym wbiły się w skórę, tuż nad sercem, mężczyzny blokując aortę z krwią. Pazury były napakowane śmiertelną dawką jadu, która zaczynała się w bardzo szybkim tempie rozchodzić po ciele Odyna. Mężczyzna zaprzestał całowania i spojrzał jej w oczy, a właściwie to jemu. Pod Odynem o to leżał nikt inny jak…

–          Loki, co ty robisz?! – Uniósł głos, a on zmienił się w kobietę ponownie. – Miałeś nie żyć!

–          Oooh! Czyżbyś był PONOWNIE rozczarowany? – Loki roześmiała się. – Gdybyś nie wydał rozkazu z zabicia mnie tą cholerną włócznią to bym umarł od jadu Jörmunganda, albo zostałbym i tak uratowany przez młodszego „ _ja_ ”, kwestia sporna czy zależałoby mi na życiu drugiego „ _siebie_ ”, a raczej mu zależało, słysząc go w jaskini. – Dosłownie to samo przechodził, co ja, wiesz, czym jest śmierć matki w jego wieku?! Ty nawet nie chciałeś sprawdzić czy wąż był mój. Od razu kazałeś swoim podwładnym ze mną skończyć. – Wrzasnęła z zawiścią Loki i roześmiała się psychopatycznie. – Wiesz co?! To nie ja byłem odpowiedzialny za śmierć Friggi, była chora! – Ryknęła lodowato, a Odyn zrobił niezrozumiałą i przerażoną minę. – Lecz koniec z tym! Zniszczę Thora, ojcze! Zniszczę i nie będę musiał więcej płakać po nocach! Zabiję i ciebie, Odynie. – Szepnęła rozkoszując się każdą sylabą. Każdą monotonnie brzmiącą literą. Zrzucił z siebie króla. – Za wszystkie cholerne krzywdy, jakie mi wmawiałeś. Król spojrzał na Lokiego z cierpką nienawiścią. – Loki twój mały kochany po tym, co dla niego szykuje będzie taki jak ja! – Zaśmiała się cicho.

–          Loki taki nie będzie… – Powiedział cicho Odyn, ale głos mu zadrżał. Tego akurat nie wiedział. Odyn nie mógł się ruszyć czuł, że jego ciało jest sparaliżowane..

–          Moje ostatnie kilka miesięcy żywota, było… Bardzo ciekawe. Wiesz znalazłem się na Jötunheimr i wyobraź sobie, drogi królu, że … – Zaczęła Loki zmieniając temat. Po prostu udała, że tego nie słyszy. Podniosła się do siadu i usiadła na klatce piersiowej Odyna. Utrudniła mu oddychanie jeszcze bardziej. – …że zabiłam Laufeya, więc tron jest teoretycznie mój, ale później zapragnęłam więcej i więcej… – Zaśmiała się. – Postanowiłam, więc wymyślić jakiegoś Boga i zaczęłam podbijać ziemskie lub jak wy tutaj mówicie Midgardzkie królestwa. Po prostu chciałam ujarzmić sobie również Midgard i zwasalizować sobie tamtejszą ludność, ale ty po prostu musiałeś przybyć i zniszczyć mój plan! – Kobieta prychnęła i zaśmiała się szaleńczo. – Miałem dwa wyjścia… – Loki pochyliła się nad ciałem króla i wyszeptała. – Albo się zdemaskować, albo zaczarować Cię i zdobyć twe serce, by potem Cię zabić. – Odbijające się w oczach szaleństwo, nabrało na sile. – Oh! Odynie, jesteś taki żałosny, zabiłeś mi dziecko, prócz tego uwięziłeś Fenrisa, Valiego zamordowałeś z zimną krwią, na moich oczach, obwijając jego wątrobą i jelitami moje ciało4, w dniu, w którym zamknąłeś mnie z Jörmungandem! – Ryknęła Loki ze wściekłością. Dodatkowo zniszczyłeś życie mej córce! – Syknęła nienawistnie i lodowato. W jej dłoni pojawił się sztylet. Kobieta dotknęła nim piersi swego, przybranego ojca. – A już w szczególności nigdy nie wybaczę Ci tego, że zataiłeś przede mną to, iż jestem Lodowym Olbrzymem! – Loki wygięła plecy, a następnie z całej siły przechyliła się w do przodu, po czym ugodziła sztyletem serce Odyna. Po chwili wstała i wyszła z komnaty chorym wręcz uśmiechem.

***

Thor i Loki jak zwykle spali razem w jednym łożu. Nagle przez okno wpadł kruczoczarny ptak, zasiadł na łóżku, a następnie zaskrzeczał głośno. Loki na początku machnął ręką i przewrócił się na drugi bok. Thor objął brata ręką, ale kruk Odyna nie dał za wygraną. Postanowił dzióbnąć chłopca w palec u nogi, przez co ten krzyknął wy budzony z jawy, usiadł na łóżku i spojrzał na wielkiego, przerażającego ptaka. Loki klepnął brata w ramię, a ten automatycznie, aż usiadł obejmując brata. Loki nie odezwał się słowem, a wskazał palcem na kruka.

–          O co może chodzić ojcu o tej porze? – Wymamrotał niepewnie Loki. Przekrzywił głowę, ptak teatralnie zaskrzeczał i upadł na pościel, jakby miał coś pokazywać.

–          On chyba coś , pływasz? Nie, nie… Spadasz, nie… – Thor obserwował ptaka, który wzniósł się do góry i cała sekwencja została powtórzona. Ptak upadał na łoże i zamykał oczy. – Zasy…

–          Ktoś nie żyję, bracie. – Szepnął Loki przerywając bratu te bezsensowne zgadywanki. – Chyba, coś się złego dzieje na zamku. Loki poczuł, jak zimny pot zalewa jego ciało.

            Oboje natychmiastowo podnieśli się i przyłożyli uszy do drzwi. Słychać było hałasy. Potworne hałasy, prawdopodobnie były to odgłosy toczącej się wszędzie walki. Uchylili drzwi. Wszędzie walały się ciała, a do nich z wolna kierowała się królowa Koli z lodowymi Olbrzymami. Chłopcy złapali za krzesła i zablokowali nimi przejście.

–          Trzeba się spieszyć… – Rzekł Thor i podbiegł do okna. – Loki potrafisz zmienić się w ptaka, prawda? – Zapytał nie pewnie. – Musimy się jakoś przedostać do wyjścia.

–          Nie za bardzo mi to zaklęcie wychodzi, zresztą nie uniosę nas obu. Ostatnio jak próbowałem zmieniłem się w rybę, która miała skrzydła ptaka. – Pisnął i wtulił się w brata. Nie wiedzieli co mają robić.

–          Jakiś plan? – Zapytał nie pewnie Thor. Złapał brata za ramiona, a Loki poczuł coś w sercu. Była to pustka. Thor nie może! Nie teraz! Nie! Do jego oczu napłynęły łzy. Loki wiedział co się stanie i wiedział, że będzie musiał obserwować egzekucję jego brata.

–          Tak, mam jeden. – Szepnął cicho Loki. – Thor musisz uciekać, mam złe przeczucia. Oni mogą chcieć ciebie. Wiem, że to dziwnie brzmi, ale mi się nic nie stanie. Wiem to! Błagam uciekaj! – Powiedział nagle. Loki użył magii i nim Thor zdołał się w jakikolwiek sposób sprzeciwić został zmieniony w szczura z ogonem kota i szponami ptaka. Kruk spojrzał na Lokiego z niezrozumieniem. – Zabieraj go stąd i postaw go w wiosce    . Pilnuj go, błagam Cię Munin! – Szepnął cicho. – Prawdopodobnie nie będzie nic pamiętał. To by było najlepszym rozwiązaniem! – Powiedział. Zabierz go do krasnala, który go nauczy wykłuwać różne przedmioty. Lećcie! Już… – Loki mówił chaotycznie i szybko, chcąc przekazać ptakowi najważniejsze informacje. Szczurzo-podobne gadzisko chciało się sprzeciw wstawić. Dlatego też zaczęło biegać po pokoju jak szalone. Munin złapał go pazurkami ostrożnie, tak by młody książę nie był nigdzie ranny i wyfrunął za okno. Zaklęcie było krótko trwałe, więc Loki bał się żeby kruk zdążył na czas, a Thor nie przemienił się w locie w człowieka.

            Gdy tylko Thor, trzymany przez kruka Odyna zniknęli mu z przed oczu, Loki usłyszał jak do jego komnaty zaczynają przedostawać się Lodowi giganci. Wiedział, że nic mu nie zrobią, a bynajmniej tak czuł w sercu. Ufał temu odczuciu.

–          Gdzie jest Thor? – Zapytała królowa.

–          Zapewne w swej komnacie. – Rzucił udając perfekcyjnie zaskoczenie. Jednak dłonie drżały.

–          Kłamiesz Loki, albo mi powiesz, albo …

–          Zabijesz mnie? – Prychnął cicho chłopiec. Kobieta zrobiła zaskoczoną minę, ale szybko ukryła to pod maską.

–          Nie… Zamknę Cię w lochach, których Odyn nigdy nie używał. – Roześmiała się cicho. Podeszła do chłopca i mocno złapała go za twarz podnosząc go do góry.

–          I tak Ci nie powiem, gdzie go wysłałem! – Wrzasnął.

–          Skoro tak… – Powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się, po czym puściła chłopca, który upadł z łoskotem na ziemię, krzywiąc się przy tym z bólu. – Zabierzcie go do celi…

***

Po tym jak kobieta zamknęła Lokiego w celi wszystkie kwiaty obumarły, a cała roślinność prawie przestała istnieć na Asgardzie. Pola uprawne były zniszczone do tego stopnia, że nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie wychodził z domu by uprawiać rolę. Nad Asgard nadeszły bardzo ciężkie czasy. Minęło dziewięć set lat od momentu, w którym wszystko tak drastycznie się zmieniło.

Loki przymknął oczy. Dzisiaj kończył szesnaste stulecie swego żywota. Zamknięty, pozbawiony mocy w ciemnej, mokrej klitce z jednym maleńkim oknem. W koncie lewym stało łóżko z jednym i tym samym kocem. Co prawda, przyzwyczaił się do swego maleńkiego pokoju i spokój, ale… Loki bardzo tęsknił za bratem.

Królowa podobno zgarnęła wszystkie piękne dziewczęta i niektórych młodych chłopców i ich zabiła. Loki westchnął. Wstał z łoża i podszedł do nie wielkiej okiennicy, gdzie był jego przyjaciel. Kruk, którego ostatecznie nie chciał nazywać, przylatywał każdego dnia i każdej nocy. Ptak podskoczył kilka razy, w łapkach trzymając delikatnie pachnącą bułkę.

–          Nie ładnie kraść. – Pogroził mu palcem, a kruk ukrył łebek w skrzydełku. – No chyba, że to na moje urodziny, to w tedy mogę Ci odpuścić. – Powiedział z uśmiechem młodzieniec, a po chwili usłyszał skrzeczenie kruka. Uśmiechnął się. Usiadł na łóżku. Kruk przysiadł obok niego na pryczy. Chłopiec wziął ptaszynę na kolana. Jego dłonie dotknęły ptasich piór i zaczęły gładzić go. – Wiesz, śniłem dzisiaj… –  Uśmiechnął się łagodnie. – Śnił mi się Thor, mam wrażenie, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Kruk potarł łebkiem o jego dłoń, a Loki spojrzał na niego z głupią miną. – Co? Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to prawda? – Westchnął, a ptak skinął mu głową. – To dobrze. Nie wiesz może jak się czuje? – Zapytał spokojnie książę, a ptak przytaknął. – Dobrze? Czy pracuje? – Ponowne dwa skinienia głową. – Oh! To wspaniale! – Krzyknął szczęśliwy.

***

Królowa podeszła do lustra, przeglądając się w nim przez dłuższą chwilę. W jej prawej dłoni było berło należące kiedyś do Odyna. Kobieta przez chwilę milczała, po czym uderzyła nim o ziemię. Zmieniła się w mężczyznę. Jego wargi wykrzywił chłodny i podły uśmiech, a po chwili odezwał się, chłodniej od zacinającego zimną wiatru w polach.

–          Ah! Lustro, lustro powiedz przecie, czyż nie jestem najbardziej dobrotliwym królem w tymże świcie? – Zapytał.

            Z lustra na podłogę zaczęła spływać czarna maź, wyglądająca na krew lub inną substancje chemiczną. Po chwili breja zaczęła formować się w osobę. Była to postać z kosą w lewej dłoni. Ów ktoś miał na sobie czarny płaszcz i kaptur. Loki kiedyś był ciekawy jak wygląda istota pod nim, lecz gdy zapytał ją o wygląd ta stwierdziła, iż dowie się jak wygląda nim nastanie jego dzień sądu ostatecznego. Loki prychnął, lecz nie przeraził się ani trochę.

–          Oh! Mój Panie. Jesteś najcudowniejszym królem we wszystkich światach i galaktykach… – Rzekło spokojnym i wyważonym tonem. Loki uśmiechnął się wrednie. A jednak, gdy Loki odwrócił się tyłem do lustra tym razem jego strażnik dodał, iż jest ktoś na tym zamku o czystym sercu oraz jasnym spojrzeniu. Ktoś, kogo aktualny król Asów zamknął w czterech ścianach swoich lochów. Loki zapytał czy powinien się jej obawiać, a postać przemówiła: – Tak, mój panie winien jesteś tej osobie swe życie.

            Z ust Lokiego wydobył się głośny warkot i ciche, pełne nienawiści prychnięcie.

–          Loki! – Syknął cicho i wrócił do swej kobiecej postaci. – Przyprowadzić mi Lokiego! – Ryknęła wściekle.

***

            Loki rozdarł poduszkę. Czuł, że będzie musiał to zrobić. Sam nie wiedział, jak to się stało. Usłyszał kroki na korytarzu. To mógł być tylko jeden, ten najbardziej przerażający chłopak. Natychmiast rzucił się na łóżko i zakrył się kocem. Był przerażony, a jego serce waliło mu w piersi.

–          Hej, księżniczko… – Powiedział chłodno młody nastolatek, o psim wyglądzie. Loki perfekcyjnie zagrał rozespanie. Spojrzał na niego. Jego oddech przyspieszył.

–          Cześć Fenris. – Prychnął cicho Loki. – Nie lubię jak mnie tak nazywasz… - Powiedział chłodno, a jego głos zadrżał. Chłopak usiadł obok niego, po chwili przygryzając wargę w chwilowej konsternacji. Następnie później wyciągnął dłoń do księcia, wsuwając palce w jego krucze włosy. Oblizał lubieżnie się i pochylił do Lokiego. Do oczu chłopaka napłynęły łzy.

–          Jesteś zaniepokojony. Wyczuwam bicie twojego serca… – Szepnął rozkosznie.

–          A ty jakbyś się czuł zaszczuty na przykład, przez mnie?

–          Dobrze moja księżniczko… – Powiedział nisko. Zbliżył wargi do jego ucha i szepnął cicho, aby się nie lękał, bo może spędzić z nim bardzo przyjemne chwilę o ile Loki nie będzie się wyrywał. Loki poczekał, aż ten zbliży się jeszcze bardziej, a później z całej siły go uderzył z kolana w brzuch, rzucił w jego twarz piórami, aby go zdezorientować, a następnie sturlał się z łóżka na czworaka wstał i zaczął uciekać ile sił w nogach. Psi chłopak chciał go złapać, ale ten zatrzasnął mu przed twarzą metalowe, ciężkie wrota i zakluczył je w momencie, gdy ten chciał się rzucić do jego gardła. Chłopak przemienił się w wilka i zawył głośno, wzywając armię Lodowych Olbrzymów.

Loki miał tylko jedną szanse na ucieczkę i była ona właśnie teraz. Zaczął biec przed siebie. Niedane mu było jednak zrobić nawet pięciu metrów, gdy usłyszał jak Lodowe giganty biegną po schodach w dół. Chłopak zaczął biec sprintem przed siebie. Skręcił w prawo, później w lewo. Zatrzymał się w cienkim korytarzyku, który przebył stosunkowo powoli. Sam nie wiedział, kiedy znalazł się w łaźniach więziennych. Usłyszał jak Lodowe Olbrzymy się zbliżają do niego coraz szybciej. Pobiegł do wielkich drzwi, a później znalazł się na korytarzu, u którego końca były schody. Chłopak złapał nie co powietrza w płuca, rozpędził się i wbiegł po stopniach na piętro. Przygryzł wargi widząc śpiącego na warcie strażnika bram wejściowych. Loki bardzo po cicho wziął klucze i otworzył nimi drzwi. Pech chciał, że szyldwach obudził się           . Chłopak krzyknął, gdy ten szarpnął nim z całej siły do góry za włosy. Do oczu Lokiego napłynęły łzy. Wymamrotał pewne zaklęcie dzięki, któremu w jego ręce pokazał się krótki sztylet, który Loki wbił mężczyźnie w łapę. Ten puścił go, a Loki mógł pobiec przed siebie.

–          Heimdallu! – Wrzasnął zapłakany chłopak, biegnąc w kierunku wyjścia, lecz Heimdall nie odpowiedział. Lodowe Olbrzymy zaczęły biec za nim. Loki zerknął z tęczowego mostu w dół. Zawahał się. Giganty zerknęły na niego i zaczęły śmiać się nie zwykle rozbawione. – Skoczę!  – Krzyknął ze łzami w zielonych oczach. Lodowe olbrzymy rzuciły się w jego kierunku, ale było już zapóźni! Bo Loki skoczył w odmęt ciemności.

***

            Loki nie wiedział ile leciał. Godziny, minuty, a może tylko sekundy? Nie wiedział. Jego oczy były przymknięte. Bał się je otwierać. Nie mógł przewidzieć czy aby nie umrze, gdy to tylko zacznie je rozchylać. Loki odczuł nagle powiew świeżego powietrza, a chwilę później jego ciało zderza się z czymś metalowym? Loki otworzy gwałtownie oczy i spojrzał na to coś.

–          Na brodę Odyna. – Jęknął głucho widząc czerwono-złoty kolor metalu. – Kim żeś jest? – Zapytał pół szeptem, a chwilę później zemdlał.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Cytaty z Thora (2011). Nie co zmienione na potrzeby opowiadania…  
> 2 Tak się nazywa ta skrzynia. Gdzieś czytałam, że to również nazywano „Sztułą Starożytnej Zimy”, ale nie pamiętam gdzie.  
> 3Wiem, że tylko mężczyźni byli w tamtych czasach przywódcami, ale żeby historia miała sens to wplątałam tam kobietę, nie mężczyznę.  
> 4Mitologia Nordycka. (Znalazłam to na jakieś stronie, poświęconej Valiemu – Jak znajdę linka to podam zamiast tej strony.)


	6. Midgard.. Część pierwsza z dwóch..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział to część pierwsza.  
> Piszcie, jak się wam podoba i jeżeli są gdzieś jakieś błędy (Tydzień ponad to sprawdzałam, już nie umiem na to patrzeć, bo co chwila jakieś wzmianki wprowadzałam. Oczywiście żartuję xD..)

–          Jakim cudem uciekł?! –  Wrzask królowej rozszedł się po całym pałacu. – Oh! Wy durni idioci! Czy wy zdajecie sobie sprawę, KTO… TAK… NAPRAWDĘ… UCIEKŁ?! – Jej głos podnosił się z każdym słowem, każdą literą, aż przeszedł we wrzask.

–          Moja Pani, proszę o wybaczenie! – Poprosił jeden z sześciu sług.

–          Matko, przyniosę Ci jego głowę na tacy! – Krzyknął chłopak z psimi uszami.

–          Nie, synu… – Rzekła. – Jeżeli przeżył to będzie bardzo ranny. Lepiej będzie, jeżeli zajmiesz się ekspedycją na Midgard oraz sprowadzeniem księcia Lokiego do domu… – Dotknęła policzka Fenrisa. – A wam… – Kobieta zamilkła na chwilę. – Wam zetnę łby za głupotę.

***

            Thor westchnął, gdy kubeł zimnej wody został wylany prosto na jego głowę. Kolejny dzień, gdy musiał pracować w kuźni męczył go, lecz wieczorami. Taak! Thor uczył się zaklinania broni, a to uwielbiał robić, nader wszystko. Raz zapytał swego _ojca_ , kiedy otrzyma możliwość wykłucia własnego młota, a ten przyznał, że nigdy, ponieważ w jego rodzinie był młot przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie, tak jak talizman, który staruszek nosił na szyi i strzegł go jak oka w głowie. Chłopak przesunął palcem po młocie, którego to kiedyś właścicielem był Ates1, jego _ojciec_.

Teraz mężczyzna siedział w wielkim drewnianym fotelu, wyglądającym na średniowieczny i nienawidził. Marzyłby pewnego dnia wykłuć coś, co zabije piękną królową na zamku. Co prawda to marzenie nie zmieniło się od pięciuset lat, ale to nie znaczy, że nie może marzyć czyż nie?

            Thor otworzył warsztat swego schorowanego już _ojca_. Mężczyzna podający się za jego rodziciela był poczciwym krasnalem z długim doświadczeniem w wykłuwaniu mieczy, młotów, toporków oraz innych rzeczy, które teraz miały przejść na niego. Niestety ostatnio nie wiodło im się najlepiej. Królowa wykazała się haniebnym czynem i zabrała ukochaną Ester 2, siostrę Thora, a córkę Atesa. Ates miał wykłuć w złocie miecz dla królowej, lecz nie wykonał polecenia, a jego córa została zabrana na zamek i zapewne była już dawno martwa. Ates jednak nie żałował, on nigdy cholera jasna, niczego nie żałował! I chociaż postarzyło go ta decyzja o dobre dwa i pół tysiąca lat, twierdził, że tak musiało być i kropka, bo w końcu nic nie bierze się z niczego, prawda?

Thor westchnął i podszedł do stołu, gdzie stały kufle. Sięgnął po jeden z nich, zakładając sobie ciemny kosmyk włosów za ucho. Po chwili poszedł do niewielkiego pomieszczenia. Zlew, kosz na ryby oraz kilka mis na jedzenie, które były poukładane w cienki stosik, na meblach zrobionych z chrustu i krzywo zbitego, litego drewna. Kuchnia prezentowała się całkiem ciekawie. W lewym ciemnym koncie, stała beczka z wiecznie uzupełniającym się piwem. Młodzieniec po chwili dał jeszcze dwa kroki do środka pokoju i znalazł się właśnie przy niej. Nalał do kufla trochę piwa, wrócił do kuźni, podając szklane naczynie mężczyźnie, po czym przykląkł przy nim.

–          Ojcze, wyruszę dzisiaj po coś do jedzenia, dobrze? – Zapytał nie pewnie chłopak, ale mężczyzna, jednak nic nie odparł. Siedział tylko na miejscu i wgapiał się w obraz swojej córki, wiszący na ścianie. Wyglądał jakby był w stanie katatonii. Thor wstał, wyciągnął dłoń, a jego młot przybył do niego.

–          Bądź ostrożny synu. – Szepnął mężczyzna, powoli podnosząc się z miejsca. Jego ciemno brązowe oczy wodziły za nim przez chwilę, a po chwili mężczyzna ruszył do stołu stolarskiego i zaczął tworzyć drewnianą klingę.

–          Dobrze, ojcze będę ostrożny.

***

            Loki otworzył powoli oczy i pół przytomnie usiadł na łóżku. Słyszał jakieś pikające rzeczy, ale obraz przed jego oczami rozmazywał się, przez co chłopak nie umiał ocenić gdzie się dokładnie znajduje jego ciało. _Czy jestem już na Helheim, albo w Walhalli?_ Krzyczały jego myśli. Rozejrzał się sennie po komnacie, w jakie się znajdował. Jego myśli zaczęły oscylować pomiędzy trzema rzeczami. Jedną z nich był fakt, że głowa go cholernie boli, po drugie nie wie gdzie u licha jest i po trzecie, – Loki dotknął głowy – dlaczego na jego głowie jest ta śmiesznie wyglądająca czapka? Ktoś do niego podszedł i go położył. Nie wiedział, kim była owa postać. Chłopak skupił na chwilę swoje spojrzenie. To była kobieta, chyba… Brązowowłosa kobieta. Uśmiechała się lekko… Loki nie umiał, ponieważ ból uderzył, aż do jego oczu! Chciał krzyczeć, aby pozbyć się tego bólu. Ludzie obok niego się rozmazywali i chłopak ponownie stracił przytomność.

***

            Loki ocknął się tak gwałtownie, że prawie spadł z miejsca, gdzie został położony. Tym razem był już całkowicie świadom wszystkiego co się dzieje. Jego dłoń zacisnęła się w pięści na kołdrze. Adrenalina uderzyła mu do głowy, przez co skrzywił się. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że jest praktycznie nagi, jedynie w cienkich bokserkach. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Leżał na miękkim łóżku, okryty cienką kołdrą. Była z satyny i miała błękitny kolor. Loki odczuł ciepło w pomieszczeniu, którego mu brakowało od kilkuset lat. W pomieszczeniu była optymalna temperatura trzydzieści trzy stopnie. Jego łoże zostało wykonane z pseudo lipowego, impregnowanego drewna. Tuż obok była szafeczka nocna z dziwnymi rzeczami, przypominającymi mu na myśl Asgardzkie leki i chyba faktycznie nimi były, bo chłopak miał ranę na głowie. Pod lewą ścianą była kanapa z czerwonego materiału, obok była szafa na ubrania, a tuż obok stała komoda. Później Loki dostrzegł ruch przed sobą i usłyszał obolały jęk. Jego oczy praktycznie natychmiastowo skierowały się w kierunku hałasu. Jego niemal dziewczęce dłonie zasłoniły twarz widząc półnagiego, czarnoskórego mężczyznę ubranego w spodnie z materiału, którego nie zna.

            Czarnoskóry mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko do niego i ubrał koszulkę. Westchnął cicho układając sobie w myślach jak zacząć rozmowę, a Loki zaczął się zastanawiać co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło, gdy spał.

–          O, czyli jednak żyjesz? – Rzucił spokojnie mężczyzna. – Nie źle przywaliłeś głową w Quinjeta. – Mruknął. – Nim zapytasz, jak to możliwe, że jesteś u nas to, prawdopodobnie wypadłeś z jakiegoś helikoptera, gdy leciał, ale Tony to jeszcze bada, więc…

–          Gdzie ja u licha ciężkiego jestem? – Zapytał bezbronnie Loki, przerywając mężczyźnie. Miał zdezorientowany wyraz twarzy.

–          Nowy Jork, a konkretniej siedziba Avengersów.

            Loki wpatrywał się w niego z niezrozumieniem przez dłuższą chwilę, ale później uśmiechnął się niemrawo, blednąc gwałtownie na twarzy. _I tak nie mam pojęcia gdzie jestem!_

–          Dobraaa? – Uniósł brew. – A kim ty jesteś? – Zapytał z prychnięciem udając tutejszego. _Jak nie wiesz gdzie jesteś udawaj, że jesteś stąd, wyciągnij informację i zaatakuj ich w najmniej spodziewanym momencie_ , przypomniał sobie trening bojowy. W sumie to był jedyny trening, na jakim był za młodu. Westchnął. Nie chciał tak postępować i na pewno tak nie będzie robił!

–          Nazywam się…

–          Falcon! – Do pokoju wpadła dziewczyna z brązowymi włosami i płaczem na końcu nosa. Miała na sobie czarną sukienkę i ciemno czerwoną kurtkę. Na nogach miała też jakieś dziwnie wysokie buty, których Loki nie znał. Jej włosy były pofalowane.

–          O, właśnie tak… – Mężczyzna ubrał czerwoną koszulkę, z biało niebieską literą „A”, na klatce piersiowej. – Co się dzieje, Scarlet?

–          W moim pokoju jest pająk! A ja ich nie cierpię! – Krzyknęła dziewczyna, a Loki zaśmiał się cicho. Scarlet spojrzała na chłopaka z niedowierzaniem. – Nigdy nie słyszałam tak perlistego śmiechu, jak twój. – Stwierdziła, a chłopak spojrzał na nią z niezrozumieniem.

–          Przepraszam? – Stwierdził cicho Loki, a na jego policzka wstąpiła mocna czerwień. Dziewczyna machnęła ręką.

–          Nie masz za co. – Puściła mu zawadiackie oczko i zrobiła dwa kroki w kierunku chłopaka.

–          Nazywam się Loki Odinson. Po chodzę z Asgardu. – Rzekł. – Jestem księciem. – Powiedział pewnym siebie głosem.

–          Nazywam się Wanda Maximoff. – Mrugnęła rozbawiona. – Ale wolę by mi mówiono Scarlet albo Scarlet Witch.

–          Dlaczego?

–          Bo potrafię posługiwać się magią i wchodzić w czyjeś umysły, pokazywać mu czego się tak naprawdę boi. Można by rzec, że jestem tutaj od tortur, gdy ktoś się włamie do centrali.. – Powiedziała z wrednym uśmiechem.

–          Ja również czynię użytek z czarów, ale raczej używam jej w samoobronie, albo, jak kto woli do figli.. – Loki uśmiechnął się uroczo.

–          Jakiego rodzaju magii używasz? – Zapytał z zaciekawieniem Falcon. – A tak naprawdę nazywam się Samuel Thomas Wilson, ale wolę jak mi mówią Falcon.

–          Miło mi was poznać. – Powiedział powoli Loki. – Używam różnego rodzaju magii. Białej, leczniczej, obronnej oraz również, ale i nie do końca czarnej. – Westchnął cicho, przypominając sobie jak uczył się zaklęcia na podpalenie. Jeden ze strażników na zamku jego macochy przynosił mu różne księgi, aby księciu się nie nudziło. Ale Loki i tak nie mógł z nich do końca korzystać, ponieważ nie był wstanie ćwiczyć. Bariera więzienna ustawiona przez Odyna uniemożliwiała mu czary. – Najłatwiej mi używać jednak ognia i lodu, jakbym był z nimi związany krwią.

–          Rozumiem… – Mruknął nie pewnie mężczyzna. – Więc pochodzisz z Asagierdu? Gdzie to jest?

–          Asgardu. – Poprawił go Loki i skrzywił się nieznacznie. – W sumie to sam nie wiem gdzie jestem. –  Przyznał w końcu i niemrawo zarazem chłopak. – Nie wiem, jak tu się dostałem, pamiętam tylko, ze skoczyłem z Bifrostu i to by było na tyle. Jeszcze widziałem czerwono złote coś, nim w to uderzyłem.

–          Quinjet… – Mruknął bardziej do siebie niż do Lokiego Falcon, a czego jego towarzyszka nie skomentowała. – A co to jest Bifrost? – Zapytał jeszcze.

–          To tęczowy most. – Mruknął ktoś za nimi, więc dwójka przyjaciół odwróciła się do poważnego, męskiego głosu. Loki również tam spojrzał. Pierwsze co zauważył to czarne spodnie i czerwona koszula, zapinana na rząd zapięć. Zapięcia w rzeczywistości były guzikami w tym samym kolorze, co cała koszula. Później zerknął nie co wyżej widząc czarną dobrze przystrzyżoną bródkę, następnie chłopak dostrzegł usta, które wyginał wredny uśmieszek, prosty, zwykły nos oraz piękne, brązowe niczym czekolada oczy. Włosy mężczyzny były przystrzyżone. – Czytałem trochę o tobie robaczku. – Mruknął błyskotliwie mężczyzna. – Jesteś księciem Asgardu. Półbóg oszustwa, trick ster oraz – Mężczyzna szukał odpowiedniego synonimu w głowie, przez co pstryknął dwukrotnie palcami i przyklasnął, najwyraźniej przypominając sobie to słowo – kłamca. Jesteś również cholernym magiem, co nie ułatwia nam życia. Pytanie, które przychodzi mi na usta? Czy chcesz kajdanki z futerkiem czy może jednak od razu metalowe? Bo nasz „cudowny” jednooki super szpieg nas wszystkich powystrzela za porwanie „jego” nowego okazu z jego przyszłego ZOO.  A ty mój robaczku jesteś cholernie… – Mężczyzna podszedł do niego pewnym krokiem. – Złożony. Jesteś jak enigma, tylko, że enigmę rozpracowałem w kilka smętnych minut, z tobą jest o tyle problem, że jesteś człowiekiem, a ja mam dzisiaj wolny wtorek. – Jęknął cicho mężczyzna jeszcze, a Loki spojrzał na niego zagubionym i nierozumiejącym niczego spojrzeniem.

–          Eeee? – Zaczął.

–          Tony ty nigdy nie masz wolnego. – Stwierdzili jednocześnie Falcon oraz Scarlet, po czym spojrzeli po sobie i wybuchli głośnym śmiechem. Loki wodził niepojmującym spojrzeniem od mężczyzny nazwanym „Tony”, przez Scarlet, a skończywszy na Falconie, który spoglądał na niego lekko rozbawiony.

–          Czy ten, którego imienia nie wolno wymawiać, wie, już o moim i Pepper znalezisku, jakie sobie leżało na waszym pożal się boże czerwono-złotym samolociku…

            Scarlet spojrzała, na Falcona nie pewnie.

–          Voldemord? – Prychnął rozbawiony Falcon. – A tak na poważnie to Fury – Zaczął, a Tony skrzywił się, jakby czuł smak naprawdę nie dobrej cytryny – jeszcze o nim nie wie. – Dokończył Falcon, a Loki zamrugał kilka razy zupełnie niczego z tego nie rozumiejąc. – Tak, jak Kapitan, który od sześciu godzin stara się włączyć pilotem do radia telewizor.

            Z ust Lokiego wydobył się jęk nic nie zrozumienia.

–          To dobrze i niech tak zostanie, ty. Będziesz mieszkał na razie w Stark Mansion.

–          Jestem księciem… – Oburzył się chłopak wpatrując się w Tony’ego. – Nie mogę zostać tutaj? – Spojrzał na Falcona, który uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

–          Słuchaj księżniczko, musisz iść ze mną, bo tu nie jest zbyt bezpiecznie zwłaszcza dla tak dziwnego kogoś jak ty.

–          Nie jestem dziewczyną… – Zirytował się chłopak. – Mogę się przydać. Po trafię parać magią… – Mruknął cicho chłopak, a Tony westchnął.

–          A ja jej nie lubię. – Burknął cicho mężczyzna i zacisnął usta w cienką linię. – Słuchaj to nie tak, że Cię do czegoś chcę zmusić, ale tutaj są wybuchy, albo to ludzie wybuchają, albo ktoś ginie, albo… Nie ważne. Chodzi mi o to, że nic nie wiesz o tym świecie. Mamy rankingi złoczyńców i to nie jest takie proste, żeby Cię wprowadzić do drużyny, widzisz mamy siedem osób. Falcona, Scarlet, Kapitana Amerykę, Buckiego, Warmachine, Natashe no i naszego Hawekeye, który znowu siedzi w wentylacji! – To ostanie zdanie Tony krzyknął i dało się usłyszeć jak ktoś głośno przeklina, uderza się najprawdopodobniej głową o sufit szybu i przechodzi dalej tylko po to, aby wyjść z drugiej strony.

–          To tym bardziej się przydam. – Prychnął cicho chłopak, przerywając mężczyźnie. – Macie tutaj złoczyńców? Czyli to Midgard? Ojciec opowiadał mi o was… Widzę, że u was harmonia to ledwie dwie sekundy życia. – Parsknął cicho chłopak. – U mnie w królestwie panował spokój i dobro, do czasu, w którym zła królowa nie przejęła tronu. Prawdopodobnie jestem w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie, ale nie chce siedzieć w miejscu, ani nic… – Szepnął cicho Loki. – Zwłaszcza, jeżeli śmiertelnicy giną.

–          Niech Ci będzie, księżniczko. – Mruknął Tony i westchnął cicho. – Ale bezpieczniej będzie, jeżeli będziesz pod naszym nadzorem i nie będziesz zbliżał się do naszych sprzętów, już wiem! – Powiedział i zaśmiał się lekko. – Słuchaj będziesz naszą małą, słodką, kurą domową. Fartuszek Ci kupimy… Myślę, że rozmiar „S” będzie dobry.

–          Mogę być i nawet myszą domową, ale nie mów do mnie księżniczko, albo Cię przemienię w szczura! – Warknął cicho chłopak, a Tony zaśmiał się cicho.

***

            Słońce tego dnia przygrzewało bardzo mocno, a na niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki. Drzewa w okolicy zamku były po prostu zniszczone, więc Thor zapuszczał się dalej i dalej, oddalając się co raz bardziej i bardziej od domu. Thor szukał zwierzyny, albo, chociaż jabłek, na obiad. Jego zwykłe zrobione z lnu spodnie wyglądały na przemoczone, a bluzka wykonana z tego samego materiału była brudna. Thor postanowił się umyć. Podszedł do rzeki, gdzie obmył twarz wodą, przyglądając się przez chwilę swojemu odbiciu. Jego oczy były smutne, a włosy sięgały połowy pleców. Jego siostra miałaby teraz nie zły ubaw robiąc mu multum warkoczy.

            Thor nie znalazł nic do jedzenia. Nawet pół ryby. Westchnął, gdy zaburczało mu w brzuchu. Zjadłby, chociaż jabłko, ale niedane mu było nawet wyobrazić sobie smaku owocu, ponieważ młodzieniec usłyszał krzyk za sobą.

–          Hej, ty! – To była straż królowej.

            Thor sięgnął po łuk, ale nim zdołał go napiąć jego ręce zostały okute w lód, a chwilę później młodzieniec został uprowadzony do zamku królowej. Chłopak rozpoznał w swoich oprawcach również syna władczyni. Fenris uśmiechnął się w naprawdę wredny sposób. Był średniego wzrostu, a pomniejsi Asi mówili, że królowa spółkowała z olbrzymem, kilka stuleci wcześniej. Nikt jednak nie znał prawdy. Charakterek Fenrisa również pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. Chłopak był co najmniej bez serca.

–          Czego chcecie ode mnie? – Wysyczał lodowato, a Fenris po patrzył na niego błyszczącymi z irytacji oczyma.

–          Nie pytaj mnie. Matka kazała nam Cię sprowadzić.. – Uśmiechnął się podle, otwierając drzwi z ciemnego drewna.

            Sala tronowa wyglądała dosyć mrocznie, zwłaszcza, że praktycznie wszędzie panował nie porządek i chaos, od kurzu chciało mu się do słownie kichać. Pewnie nikt tu nie sprzątał od setek lat. Królowa jednak siedziała na tronie niewzruszona istnieniem innych. A tron Odyna wciąż istniał i był taki sam jak kiedyś. Thor uparcie szamotał się, próbując się wyswobodzić z lodowych oków, które to cały czas były na nadgarstkach młodzieńca. Kobieta siedziała na tronie szaleńczo rozbawiona utarczką chłopaka z jej lodowcowymi gigantami, a zarazem nowymi strażnikami. Uśmiechnęła się wrednie, a po chwili odezwała się lodowatym tonem głosu.

–          Mój dziedzic powiada, iż jesteś synem kowala? – Zapytała Koli, obserwując szarpiącego się Thora. – Jak i również jedynym osobnikiem, który może bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu przeżyć upadek z Bifrostu, na Midgard.. – Stwierdziła leniwie, oblizując spierzchnięte wargi. Thor zerknął na nią, przestając na chwilę wierzgać w uścisku dwójki mężczyzn. Kobieta założyła nogę na nogę i ułożyła dłonie na kolanie. – Rzekłabym, że proszę Cię o pomoc, jednakże… – Królowa uśmiechnęła się i przyłożyła palec do ust. – to rozkaz. Zgubiłam na Midgardzie więźnia. Ty masz go sprowadzić z powrotem. – Powiedziała nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem.

–          Już po niej. –  Powiedział beztrosko Thor przestając się szarpać.

–          Po nim… – Poprawiła go kobieta z głuchym westchnieniem.

–          Tym bardziej.. – Powiedział, a Koli, zaśmiała się bez emocji.

–          Nie znasz mego więźnia, a śmiesz go oceniać czy przeżył czy też nie? – Mruknęła zimno. – Ah, nie gdyś mogłabym zabić dla tak przystojnego mężczyzny, królowa wstała, a Thor, szarpnął się w tył. Uśmiechnęła się wrednie sunąc palcami po jego blond brodzie.

–          Nie wracam na Midgard…

–          Jeżeli chcesz… Zostaniesz sowicie wynagrodzony. – Powiedziała nagle. – Po prostu otrzymasz wszystko, czego żądasz, ale przy prowadź mi do zamku Lokiego.

–          Na cóż mi pieniądze, gdy tamtejsi ludzie wrzucą mnie do lochów, albo powieszą, a nie co później robale obejdą mą skórę? – Zapytał chłodno. Nim kobieta zdążyła mu odpowiedzieć młodzieniec postanowił zadać kolejne pytanie. – Po cóż, Ci właśnie ten więzień? Dlaczegóż właśnie on? – Rzucił chłodno i wstał za pomocą straży.

–          To już nie twoja turbacja, czyż nie mój drogi kowalu? – Warknęła cicho Koli, od wracając głowę w bok. Thor westchnął cicho, bał się przeciwstawić, ale… Czuł. Po prostu czuł, że musi.

–          To chyba jednak mój frasunek, skoro mam zaprzątać nim swoją głowę.

–          ZROBISZ to, co Ci rozkaże synu kowala! – Głos kobiety u niósł się specyficznie, nie krzyczała, ale dało się wyczuć irytację i kiełkującą powoli wściekłość.

–          A cóż się stanie, jeżeli odmówię? – Zapytał, a lodowi giganci złapali go i zmusili do przyklęknięcia. Koli złapała za klingę długiego sztyletu ukrytego za paskiem swojej sukni. Sam sztylet był wykonany z lekką przebiegłością, ponieważ był on zakończony z dwóch stron ostrzem. Był poświęcone do przekazania Asgardzkim magom, których ceniono za wyjątkową pomysłowość. Thor nie miał pojęcia skąd o tym wie, jednakże miał wrażenie, że widział już ten sztylet. Nie wiedział tylko gdzie i kiedy. Prawdopodobnie było to w księdze z czarami, ale Thor nie miał co do tego takiej pewności.

            Koli podeszła do niego i przystawiła mu ostrze do gardzieli.

–          Nawet, jeżeli umrę to tylko będzie mi lepiej. – Rzekł pewnie chłopak. – No dalej! – Warknął zimno.

–          Chcesz dołączyć do ukochanej siostry prawda? – Rzuciła rozbawiona. – Czym jest życie bez Ester? – Zbliżyła usta do jego ucha.

–          Nie używaj jej imienia! – Wrzasnął lodowato Thor, czując rozgoryczenie i wściekłość. Niemalże rzucił się Koli do gardła. A jednak… Strzępki zdrowego rozsądku mówiły mu, żeby tego nie robić, głownie dla tego, że wszyscy w królestwie szeptali, że kobieta jest czarownicą. Kobieta zaśmiała się demonicznie.

–          Uu… Czyżbyś tęsknił? – Podły uśmieszek zakwitł na jej wargach. – Co byś dał, aby ją znów ujrzeć, hmm?

–          Ja… – Thor zaklął szpetnie i odezwał się przyciszonym głosem. – Zrobiłbym wszystko..

–          Wiesz o moich zdolnościach magicznych… – Kobieta pochyliła się do przodu i zerknęła głęboko w błękitną otchłań oczu. – Sprowadź mego więźnia, a ja uczynię Cię znów szczęśliwym i dobrodusznym.

–          Nic jej nie sprowadzi. Nawet ty… – Szepnął cicho młodzieniec.

–          Ja mogę…

            Thor westchnął cicho.

–          Życie za życie… – Powiedziała bez chwili namysłu, a za razem sykliwie i wyprostowała się, a Thor przełknął ślinę.

–          Niechaj będzie..

***

            Nie minęły nawet trzy pełne miesiące, a Loki rozgościł się w siedzibie Avengersów na dobre. Poznał Midgardczyków, z którymi przyszło mu żyć. Byli to nie tylko Tony, Falcon czy Scarlet. Loki poznał też resztę Mścicieli. Byli to również Czarna Wdowa, jakoby Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, jako Hawkeye, Kapitan Ameryka, czyli Steve Rogers oraz Bucky, który miał na imię James Barnes. Ten ostatni był dosyć dziwaczny. Zachowywał się jak zazdrosna nastolatka, w stosunku do Kapitana.

            Loki westchnął bo niestety zabroniono mu walczyć. Chodził przez to ze stresowany, bo martwił się o swoich nowych przyjaciół. Między innymi, dlatego, że to przez niego nie mogli mieć spokoju. Loki chciał pomagać, ale jedyne co otrzymywał to suche odmowy, albo „Nie musisz”, chociaż wiedział, że tak w cale nie jest! On po prostu miał czekać na nich w Avengers Tower, jak ten przysłowiowy pies. Ale nawet to zwierze martwi się o swojego właściciela. Nie raz myślał nad możliwością nauki teleportacji. Był w końcu magiem i mógł sobie teraz przywoływać księgi, ale to by znaczyło, że mógłby nawet przez sen się teleportować gdziekolwiek. Pamiętał, jak dwieście lat temu uczył się parania ogniem. W nocy czystym przypadkiem zmienił jednego ze Lodowych strażników w żywą pochodnie.

            Niestety, dla Lokiego nie było jedynie zagrożenia w świecie zewnętrznym, – ponieważ „Wielki brat, Fury patrzy”, jak twierdził Tony. Nie wiedział, czemu, ale nikt nie lubił tego szpiega. Podobno Tony najbardziej. Nie widział go, ale wyobraźnia podpowiadała mu, że to nie może być nikt fajny, albo wręcz przeciwnie. Loki westchnął. Czuł się bez radny! Niechciał robić Mścicielom problemów i teraz oferta Tony’ego była, cholera jasna bardzo kusząca. Ten nie robił nic, tylko konstruował bronie masowego lub nie rażenia. Loki miał wrażenie, że któregoś dnia to się dla niego no po prostu źle skończy.

            Chłopak był uprawniony do jednorazowego opuszczenia Avengers Tower tylko raz w miesiącu, ponieważ było w tedy najmniejsze ryzyko, że przypadkiem „ktoś” – Fury – go capnie i nie odda. Może to była lekka paranoja, ale Avengersi naprawdę go chronili. Pewnie, dlatego, że Loki pakował się non stop w jakieś kłopoty? Udowodnił to już pierwszego dnia, gdy poznając świat Midgardu obraził jakiegoś tam jegomościa i na Avengersów spadła „niewinna” pogawędka z szefem złej organizacji AIM’u.

             Loki chadzał najczęściej do biblioteki i czytał książki. Tak, kochał czytać,. Najbardziej te bardzo stare, często o mitach, czasem brał do rąk książki z półki z serii nauka, a czasem była to tylko fantastyka. Dzisiaj czytał bestseller o fizyce kwantowej, napisaną przez Edwarda, Anthony’ego Starka. Mężczyzna na okładce przypominał mu Tony’ego, głównie z oczu i tego krzywego uśmieszku. Brakowało mu tych jego wciąż młodzieńczych zmarszczek i tej jego brudki.

            _Chwila… Moment!_

            _Czy on nie nazwał swojego domu „Stark Mansion_ ”? Loki zmarszczył brwi i dotarło do niego, że od pół godziny wgapia się w stronę tytułową książki. _Tak_ … _To jest on_!Westchnął, prychnął i zaczął ją czytać. Pierwsze litery zlewały się mu jednak ze sobą i były zbyt nie jasne, o czym przekonał się po kolejnej godzinie. Nie wiedział co to jest „Rezystor czegoś tam”, a tym bardziej nie rozumiał, co to jest „Zimna fuzja”. Jednak nie poddawał się i czytał powoli dalej i dalej, aż w końcu zaczął wszystko rozumieć. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i powoli zaczął robić sobie notatki. Jego charakter pisma był niczym hieroglify, dla przeciętnego śmiertelnika. Jakaś kobieta podeszła do niego i oznajmiła mu, że zamykają bibliotekę. Loki westchnął cicho i smętnie, po czym zabrał ze sobą wielki i wyglądający na całkiem ciężki stosik książek. Były tam między innymi amierzał przeczytać je dzisiaj wieczorem.

            Sięgnął po dowód osobisty, tkwiący w jego lewej kieszeni jeansów, z wygrawerowanym jakimś imieniem oraz nazwiskiem uprawniającym do czytania książek w domu i podał go młodej dziewczynie stojącej za kontuarem. Loki zaczynał poznawać wiele nowych rzeczy. Zaczynając od kolokwialnie głupiego języka Tony’ego, po przez prawo, a skończywszy na czymś co śmiertelnicy nazywali parzeniem kawy, której osobiście Loki nie lubił.

–          Już… – Wyszczerzyła się, a Loki uśmiechnął lekko i podziękował. – Polecam Ci znaleźć sobie w książkę „Pięćdziesiąt twarzy Greya”, chociaż poczekaj! – Dziewczyna sięgnęła pod kontuar i podała mu książkę. Tytuł i okładka o niczym nie świadczyły. Wziął ją do ręki. Średniej grubości, tom miał na sobie narysowany krawat. – Seria ma trzy tomy. Ale ten jest najlepszy. Sama bym chciała, takiego mężczyznę. – Westchnęła.

–          Emm… O czym to jest? – Zapytał nie kryjąc rozbawienia.

–          Zobaczysz, no nic, czas na mnie… – Mruknęła rozbawiona i puściła mu oczko. Loki zorientował się, że jest jej ostatnim klientem. Wziął książkę i swój stosik, po czym, wyszedł z biblioteki.

***

            Kolejny miesiąc minął mu, jak z bicza strzelił. Loki czytał książki po kilka razy, ale nie sięgnął po polecony mu bestseller. Nie wiedział czy to strach czy może coś innego nim kierowało. Jak tak teraz zdał sobie z tego sprawę to odkładał ją z miejsca na miejsce. Myślał kilka razy, czy nie zapytać o tę książkę Natashy, która miała pokój naprzeciw niego. Lecz za każdym razem rezygnował i sam nie wiedział, dlaczego. Może to był fakt, iż widział jacy Avengersi byli styrani każdego wieczora, gdy robił im kolacje?

            Ten dzień nie należał do najszczęśliwiej zaczętych, a sam Loki miał po prostu pecha. Gdy już w końcu postanowił, że wypełźnie ze swojego pokoju, spostrzegł Starka, który robił coś w kuchni. Prawdopodobnie była to kolejna kawa. Loki miał się wycofać, ale niestety, nie zdążył, ponieważ mężczyzna spostrzegł go. Loki nie przepadał za nim bo dwa miesiące temu Tony zalał kawą jego notatki, a później nawet nie przeprosił.

–          Nie odzywaj się. – Warknął. – wychodzę do biblioteki… – Burknął cicho chłopak, na co Tony jedynie obrzucił go spojrzeniem od stup do głów. Loki miał na sobie ciemne, skórzane spodnie i zieloną koszulkę krótkim rękawem i logiem Avengersów. Loki przewrócił oczami na to spojrzenie, a Tony prychnął coś pod nosem, ale nie skomentował tego, w czym wychodził chłopak.

            Loki skierował swoje kroki do windy, a chwilę później stał już przed wyjściem z niej. Skierował kroki do wyjścia, przy okazji wpadając na Clinta i Natashe, którzy żywo o czymś dyskutowali. Skinęli mu na dzień dobry i ten odparł im tym samym. Po chwili chłopak wyszedł na lipcowe ciepło. Nie było skwarnie, ale przyjemnie. W końcu, lato się dopiero zaczynało.

            Pierwsze chwile na świeżym powietrzu Loki odczuł bardzo przyjemnie. Letnie słońce lekko przygrzewało jego twarz, a ptaki zdawały się śpiewać piosenkę, którą zaczął sobie nucić. Z siedziby Avengersów do najbliższej biblioteki było nie daleko, ale już po chwili chłopak bystrze spostrzegł trzy roboty, wykonane prawdopodobnie z metalu. Na sobie miały jedynie zielone peleryny. Gdy Loki skręcił w prawo, te same ludzkie androidy zaczęły go obserwować, a na końcu chłopak poczuł, że idą za nim. Loki przyspieszył niemal biegnąc, a roboty wzbiły się w powietrze. Loki miał już pewność, że ścigają właśnie jego. Zwykli cywile patrzyli na niego z politowaniem, a niektórzy z irytacją, gdy chłopak wpadał na nich. Trzy sztuczne inteligencje zmieniły się w sześć, a chwilę później Loki zobaczył kolejne trzy nad latujące humanoidy. Loki wbiegł do central parku i to okazało się być zgubne w czynach.

–          Tu są cywile… – Jęknął cicho i przeklął cicho. Robot zerknął na niego i zaśmiał się, widząc jak Loki nie wie co ma robić. Loki stanął. Rozejrzał się prędko, przekalkulował ilość zniszczeń, jakie mogą dokonać roboty i stwierdził, że lepiej tutaj niż w środku miasta. Pół sekundy później Loki wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie i poruszył ustami wymawiając zaklęcie. Było to idealne posunięcie, ponieważ w jego kierunku zostały wypuszczone równo trzy wiąski żółto czarnej energii. Niestety wiąska odbiła się od powierzchni jaką stworzył Loki,  po czym dwa z nich trafiły w drzewa, a jeden z nich uderzył w ziemie, zostawiając dziurę wielkości sześciu połączonych ze sobą piłek do rugby.

            Ludzie przez chwilę patrzyli na nich, a nie co później zaczęli panikować i biegać wszędzie. Część z nich prawie wpadła pod lasery, które zaczęły się ukazywać u reszty robotów. Loki zaczął gorączkowo myśleć nad jakimś zaklęciem, ale jak to było do przewidzenia w jego głowie była pustka. Jakaś kobieta przewróciła się i została prawie, przecięta na pół. Loki wykonał kolejną pseudo magiczną tarczę, po czym podszedł do niej. Jej noga krwawiła i chyba Loki widział rozerwaną tętnice. Usiadł obok niej i zaczął szybko zaleczać ranę. Roboty jednak nie przestawały napierać na niego.

–          Jak się nazywasz? – Zapytał nie pewnie, aby odwrócić jej myśli od bólu. Sam został trafiony, ale poruszał ustami, aby odnawiać barierę.

–          E-Emili… – Szepnęła słabo

–          Ładne imię, wiesz? – Uśmiechnął się. Loki zakończył leczenie rany i uśmiechnął się lekko. – Teraz mnie posłuchaj… – Wysapał. – Musisz uciekać.

–          Ale…

–          Nie ma, żadnego, „Ale” zbierze rannych i wiej, okay? – Zapytał, a dziewczyna skinęła mu nie pewnie głową. Loki odwrócił się do nich przodem.

–          Jesteśmy Doombotami. Jesteśmy tu, aby zniszczyć Avengersów…

            Trójka Doombotów, wystrzeliła ponownie trzy pociski. Jeden z nich rozbił barierę Lokiego, który przekoziołkował do tyłu, ostatecznie siadając na tyłku. Wstał z trawy i wypluł nie co jej na ziemie. Loki zerknął na robota z niedowierzaniem. Czytał o nich w jednym z komiksów, jakie przyniosła mu Czarna Wdowa w ramach czegoś, co nazywali kółkiem zapoznawczym z ich wrogami. Loki nigdy nie przypuszczał, że będzie wstanie zobaczyć ich na żywo. _To jest jakiś absurd, prawda_?! Chwilę później Loki usłyszał świst powietrza i milimetr obok jego ucha przeleciał grot. Loki wrzasnął i odskoczył w prawo, prawie przewracając się o własne nogi. Strzała doleciała do celu i wybuchła w nodze robota.

–          Perfekt! – Krzyk Hawkeyea rozniósł się głuchym echem po okolicy.

…******…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atesa1 - To moja własna postać, raczej pojawi się jeszcze w opowiadaniu.  
> Ester2 - To moja własna postać raczej pojawi się jeszcze w opowiadaniu.


	7. Midgard… – Część druga z dwóch..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurde jest mi niezmiernie głupio, że tak długo musieliście czekać na ten rozdział w którym się sporo dzieje, jakby nie patrzeć, ale w końcu JEST!!  
>  **Standardowo nie betowane** , ale moja beta serio ma dużo problemów ze szkołą (Nawet z przyjazdu do mnie na Halloween zrezygnowała o_O"..).  
>  **  
> **  
> Podziękowania za pomoc należą się:  
>  * TobiMilobi, (Za pomoc w pisaniu i dawanie mi kopniaków za każdy błąd jaki popełniłam xD!),  
> * Dagulec (Za ogólną pomoc i lekkie poprawki :D!),  
> * oraz standardowo MikuUchiha xD (Że jesteś skarbie i że mnie wspierasz :)!)  
>  
> 
> Strasznie również dziękuje za każdy jeden komentarz i liczę, że będzie nas jeszcze więcej :*.

**Rozdział: 7. – Midgard… – Część druga..**

–          Hej! Na brodę Odyna zwariowałeś? – Wrzasnął Loki, gdy mężczyzna z łukiem zbliżył się do niego. Loki prychnął głośno widząc jego uśmiech. Clint zachowywał się jak dziecko, które dostało właśnie nową zabawkę. Nie zachowywał się jak dorosły, prawie dwudziestoletni mężczyzna, przez co Loki łapał się za głowę. Tydzień temu – po jednej z imprez, które zafundowało im S.H.I.E.L.D – Barton po powrocie do Avengers Tower, nie dość, że zaczął płakać ze śmiechu, to jeszcze zaczął turlać się po podłodze, pytając Natashy o to, gdzie jest jego misio. Kobieta mu spokojnie tłumaczyła, że jest w jego sypialni, po czym spojrzała na Lokiego wymownie i poszła, podtrzymując Clinta pod ramieniem do pokoju. _Chyba zaczynam się przyzwyczajać do klaunowatego zachowania i odzywek tegoż śmiertelnego Midgardczyka…_

Barton wypuścił dwie strzały na raz, które to perfekcyjnie utkwiły w ramieniu Doombota. Loki został wyrwany z zamyślenia w momencie, gdy jeden z Doombotów wystrzelił z dłoni swoim laserowym pociskiem stronę jednego z cywili, który zaczął nagrywać ich bójkę. _Rety_!

–          Przepraszam, to nie moja wina, że stoisz mi na drodze do mojego celu! – Krzyknął rozbawiony Barton i wyciągnął drugą strzałę, przykładając ją do łuku. Po chwili ta wystrzeliła po czym wylądowała w kolanie Doombota. – Jak tam Doombociku? – Zacmokał.

            Ten prychnął jedynie w odpowiedzi i wyjął grot z kolana, łamiąc całość patyka na dwie idealnie równe części. Strzała wylądowała na ziemi.

–          Nasz Pan każe zniszczyć Avengersów oraz Lokiego… – Robot zawahał się przez chwilę wyraźnie, ale szybko dodał: – Odinsona. – Dokończył tubalny, męski głos wydobywający się z ust robota. Loki przeklął po Asgardzku. Nastała chwila ciszy, a po niej Doombot zaciął się i zaczął krzyczeć „Error!  Błąd systemu!”. Robot zaczął strzelać na oślep swoimi „laserami zagłady”, raniąc kilka osób, które to nagrywały ich chwilową utarczkę. Wtedy też zaczęła się panika. Cywile, praktycznie zaczęli się tratować chcąc uciec.

–          Czym się im naraziłeś?! – Wrzasnął Barton.

–          Nie wiem…

–          Jak to nie wiesz?!

–          Normalnie! – Warknął Loki i uderzył Doombota zieloną magią. Ten zachwiał się i upadł na tyłek.

            Loki niby wiedział, że nie może używać magii, bo tarcza się dowie i będą mieli przechlapane, ale cóż… Musiał podjąć aż takie ryzyko, aby uratować kilka _marnych_ istnień ludzkich. Młody książę pokręcił głową na taką myśl i uniósł ręce do góry, a z nich wystrzelił magiczny, zielony pyłek, który zaczął miarowo opadać na ziemię i robić coś na wzór kopuły pomiędzy nim, Clintem i dziewiątką Doombotów, a światem zewnętrznym.

–          Natasha, gdzie jesteście?! – Wrzasnął Clint do komunikatora. Mężczyzna sięgnął po kolejną strzałę, z białym grotem. Po chwili wycelował, a następnie wypuścił kolejny już bełt. Szalejący na ziemi robot został powstrzymany i oblodzony przez zamrażającą strzałę. – Perfekt! – Krzyknął entuzjastycznie i zrobił fikołka do tyłu unikając dwóch kolejnych ciosów dwójki innych robotów, które to uderzyły w niego z całą mocą. – Loki ile dasz rady tak trzymać tą barierę? – Zapytał.

–          Nie długo! – Jęknął chłopak w odpowiedzi.

–          Czy pozostali wejdą? – Zapytał Clint.

–          Myślę, że tak, ale nie mam pojęcia, czy do tego czasu ją utrzymam. – Burknął z bólem w głosie Loki. Po chwili do dwójki znajomych, dołączyła również trzecia postać, a była to oczywiście Natasha Romanoff.

            Kobieta odbiła się, niczym piłeczka od ziemi i robiąc salto w powietrzu przekroczyła barierę. Po chwili popędziła w kierunku jednego z Doombotów, uderzyła go w plecy powalając go na ziemię. Wkurzony Doombot odwrócił się i zaczął szybko strzelać w jej kierunku. Kobieta szybko odskoczyła, a Barton wystrzelił kolejną strzałę w kierunku Doombota, tylko po to by jak to sam określił? A tak! „nie wierzgał nogami gdzie po padnie!”. Clint wyrżnął kolanem o ziemię, gdy ta zaczęła drżeć wokół nich. Wyglądało na to, że roboty zaraz się wydostaną.

            Dwa inne Doomboty zaczęły atakować chłopaka i Natashe. Parę razy celnie trafiły w skupionego na wymawianiu odpowiednich inkantacji Lokiego, który raczej miał gdzieś teraz to, co się działo z jego ciałem. _Zagoi się_ … _Za-go-i._ W końcu, stało się… Popsute Doomboty wydostały się z lodu i zaczęły strzelać najpierw w kierunku Bartona, który szybko się schował za jakiś wystający głaz, później Lokiego, aż w końcu dostało się też, Natashy, która jęknęła, gdy oberwała z całej siły w środek pleców. Natasha upadła, uderzając głową w twardą ziemie. Z jej ust popłynęło trochę krwi. Wyglądała na martwą. Loki rozchylił wargi, zaprzestał utrzymywać barierę i podbiegł do kobiety, szepcząc zaklęcie uzdrowienia.

–          Co z nią? – Zapytał przerażony Barton.

–          Jest nieprzytomna, ale żyje! Musisz sobie poradzić, jak na razie sam! – Rzucił nie pewnie chłopak, obserwując jak Clint zagryza wargę i stopuje kilku przeciwników na raz, przed zabiciem jego i Natashy. Loki zagryzł wargę i po chwili zaczął szybko ją leczyć. Lód jednak zaczął ponownie pękać.

            Natasha otworzyła nagle oczy, a te zajarzyły się lekko od magii Lokiego, która w tym momencie została wtłoczona do jej organizmu. Loki uśmiechał się do niej, uspokajając swój oddech. Musiał jeszcze wykonać jedną barierę i kilka sztuczek, w taki sposób by nic mu się niestało i by pomógł reszcie. _Wyzucie całej magii z czarodzieja grozi śmiercią lub trwale uszkadza magię!_ przypomniał sobie słowa nauczyciela, gdy żył jeszcze na Asgardzie. Natasha, zerknęła na niego z wdzięcznością i powoli wstała. Ten również się uniósł z klęczek i szybko zaczął wykonywać kolejną barierę. Loki stał sztywno przez dłuższą chwilę, gdy jeden z Doombotów uderzył w niego, niszcząc ją. Loki krzyknął tracąc kontrolę nad swoim ciałem i uderzając nim w drzewo niedaleko nich. Loki czuł ból w całym ciele. Nie umiał ukrywał niczego, najbardziej bolały go ręce. Clint chciał podbiec do niego, ale nim to zrobił został zaatakowany przez kolejnego Doombota.

–          Hej, Loki wszystko okay?! – Zapytał nie pewnie Barton, łapiąc kolejnego robota, tym razem w siatkę. – Natasha teraz!

            Loki jęknął z bólem i wyszedł z pomiędzy drzew, w jego włosach czaiły się gdzieniegdzie drewniane patyki czy nawet liście. Uniósł kciuka do góry. Nie było mu jednak do śmiechu. Na jego twarzy zaczęła rodzić się irytacja i złość. Splunął krwią i postanowił nadać dwa odrębne od siebie punkty na osłony jego znajomym, którzy walczyli wewnątrz bariery.

***

–          Jak tam nasz plan? – Zapytała Koli wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Jej oczy świeciły się od sadystycznej ciekawości.

–          Już wkrótce ty i ja zasiądziemy na kolejnym tronie… – Uśmiechnął się wysoki mężczyzna z maską na twarzy.

–          Kiedy zostanie zlikwidowany? – Zapytała z podekscytowaniem kobieta.

–          Już wkrótce… – Roześmiał się w głos mężczyzna.

***

Kapitan Ameryka i Bucky Barnes, wkroczyli szybko do akcji pomiędzy dwóch przyjaciół i czterech Doombotów, które atakowały ich bezlitośnie. Loki męczył się z pięcioma z nich i również nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego.

–          Natasha, Clint, bierzcie tam tych trzech, ja i Bucky zajmiemy się tymi trzema… – Rzucił Steve do części drużyny. W tym momencie wpadła również Scarlet i Falcon. – Wy zajmiecie się tamtą dwójką.

            Loki wyglądał jakby miał o coś zapytać, ale nie otwierał ust i po prostu zajął się utrzymywaniem reszty przeciwników z dala od mieszkańców Nowego Jorku.

            Loki czytał sporo książek oraz komiksów o wrogach Avengersów w czasie, gdy mu się nudziło, czyli praktycznie cały czas. Wkurzał się jednak, gdy czegoś nie rozumiał, bo nie oszukujmy się, ale język, którym się posługiwał nie należał do zbyt nowoczesnych. A osoby, którymi się otaczał używały tylko takiego. Przystosowanie zajęło mu kilka dni, ale w końcu dał radę.

            Natasha ostrzelała robota, a ten odwdzięczył się jej laserowym pociskiem, który został zablokowany przez tarczę Kapitana Ameryki. Widać było, że radzą sobie doskonale, ale gdy byli pełną drużyną wychodziło im wszystko wręcz perfekcyjnie. Porozumiewali się bez słów. Loki zastanawiał się czy kiedykolwiek zaufałby komukolwiek w stu procentach na tyle, aby oddać komuś swoje życie pod opiekę. Loki przeklął po Asgardzku, ponieważ, jeden ze złych robotów skupił się na nim. Doombot wystrzelił z dłoni ponownie wiąską czarnozielonej energii. Na szczęście Kapitan Ameryka rzucił tarczą i osłonił go. Bucky złapał za Doombota swoją ręką wykonaną z vibranium, za gardło i rzucił nim przed siebie, w taki sposób, że ten przeleciał przez parę drzew, zatrzymując się dopiero na ostatnim z nich. Loki opadł na ziemię był już zmęczony. Pot zalał jego czoło, a kruczoczarne włosy przykleiły mu się do twarzy. Jęknął. Po mimo tego, że trafiali idealnie to te i tak wstawały. Coś było nie tak…

–          Nic Ci nie jest? – Zapytała zaniepokojona Scarlet.

–          Raczej nie… – Rzucił zmęczonym tonem Loki. Wyglądał na naprawdę wyczerpanego. Loki uniósł głowę, a po chwili wstał z trudem. – Nic mi nie będzie. – Uśmiechnął się do niej. – Mam jeszcze trochę energii… – Zagryzł wargę.

–          Ile? – Zapytała zaniepokojona.

            Bo co prawda Loki walczył jakąś drugą godzinę, ale wyglądał jakby był na polu bitwy co najmniej od szesnastu.

–          Jedno zaklęcie… Ale będę potrzebować czegoś ostrego. – Stwierdził. Ruszył powolnym krokiem, wymijając z trudem pociski Doombotów, w kierunku Clinta, który raz po raz wybierał strzały z kołczana. Loki potrzebował jednej z nich. Sięgnął do niego i zabrał strzałę, aby ją przekląć. Czar miał na celu doszczętne zniszczenie wroga. Loki wycelował w kierunku jednego z Doombotów, ale ręce mu się zatrzęsły i nie trafił do celu… To znaczy chyba, bo obraz mu się zamazał na chwilę.

            Rozległ się huk i uniosły się tumany kurzu. Loki poczuł, że coś przyciska go do ziemi. Obraz mu się całkiem zamazał. Chyba zemdlał na kilka sekund. Gdy ponownie otwierał oczy pochylały się nad nim dwie osoby. Kapitan i Bucky. Rogers był nie co zdezorientowany oraz zaskoczony.

–          Nic Ci nie jest?

–          Chyba nie…

Reszta drużyny szybko do nich podbiegła.

–          No proszę jesteś tak zajebiście rozchwytywany, że nawet drzewa na Ciebie lecą! – Zaśmiał się Clint, zaraz dopadając do Lokiego i klepiąc go „ _lekko_ ” po plecach.

–          Nie chcę takiej miłości! – Jęknął ze łzami w oczach, Loki. – Wszystko mnie bolii.

–          Ale wrogowie pokonani! – Zaśmiał się cicho Barton…

            Cały stres zniknął. Loki był spocony ze zmęczenia oraz z ilości utraconych sił. Ręce mu drżały i chłopak łapał z trudem powietrze do płuc. Nikt jednak nie zwrócił na to uwagi, bo wszyscy spoglądali teraz na lądujący czarny helikopter z ptakiem, a raczej z czymś w rodzaju orła na lewym boku. Z jego wnętrza wysiadł ciemnoskóry mężczyzna ubrany w czarny płaszcz, który łopotał przy każdym jego ruchu, gdy odchodził od latającej maszyny. Dopiero, gdy się zbliżył do nich na tyle, żeby mogli zobaczyć jego zirytowaną i zmęczoną minę, aż ich cofnęło. Bo, o to przed nimi stał Nick Fury w całej swojej okazałości. Jego spojrzenie się zmieniło, gdy zerknął na Lokiego. Początkowo był zaskoczony, później zirytowany, aż w końcu patrzył na niego jak na okaz w zoo.

–          Nie pozwolę wam się zamknąć. – Prychnął dziko, próbując wstać, ale nogi odmawiały mu jeszcze posłuszeństwa.

–          Po pierwsze już się poddałeś. – Uśmiechnął się bezczelnie Nick, ale po chwili podszedł do nich drugi, nie co niższy mężczyzna. Ubrany był w garnitur i ciemne okulary przeciw słoneczne. Facet spojrzał na Fury’ego, a później na z irytowanego Lokiego, który gdyby miał na tyle sił rzuciłby zaklęciami, patrząc na to jak się wije u jego stóp. – A po drugie… Bardzo mnie interesuje, co TO tutaj robi, a nie jest w S.H.I.E.L.D.owskim więzieniu. Wiecie, że są procedury! – Stwierdził zirytowany mężczyzna podniesionym tonem głosu. Jak na jego ciemną skórę, wyglądał naprawdę blado. Jego brązowe oko zerknęło na Clinta, a później na Natashe. – Czy ktoś mi na litość boską wyjaśni co się tutaj wyrabia?! Co to ma być za samowolka?!  – Krzyknął wściekle. – Dobrze wiecie, że wy, Avengersi działacie pod moją jurysdykcje! – Syknął chłodno mężczyzna, a Loki drgnął. – Nie macie prawa działać, bez mojej wiedzy. Waszym zadaniem było złapanie, a nie zniszczenie Doom bota. – Warknął mężczyzna. Loki rozwalił się zmęczony trawie.

–          Coś mi słabo… – Westchnął. – Me imię to Loki i jestem księciem w krainie Asgardu, a przybywam do was by prosić tych oto Mścicieli o to, aby mnie chronili przed moją, złą macochą, która po została na Asgardzie.

–          Tak, wszystko pięknie, ładnie! Fury przyprowadzilibyśmy Ci Doombota, ale nie był sam. – Westchnął cicho Steve. – Nie dostaliśmy pełnych informacji od Ciebie! Dlaczego nie chcesz nam zaufać? – Syknął cicho.

–          Przez nadmiar zaufania straciłem już oko… – Stwierdził cicho Fury, przez co nastała chwila niezręcznej ciszy. Nagle odezwał się telefon Phila. Coulson spojrzał na wyświetlacz.

 –         Panie Fury, nie chcę być niegrzecznym, ale według tego co wiem to nie możemy zatrzymać Lokiego…

–          Bo?! – Fury zmroził go spojrzeniem, ale Coulson nic sobie z tego nie zrobił, jedynie spojrzał z uśmiechem na niego.

–          Ponieważ w Internecie są już filmy z tym, jak ratuje kilku ludzi. –  Mruknął spokojnie, poprawiając krawat, który był krzywo zawiązany. Fury otworzył usta, ale nic nie powiedział na ten temat. Phil przeniósł spojrzenie na Kapitana i poruszył ustami w słowach: „Wisisz mi kolekcje kart z twoim podpisem.”. Kapitan zaśmiał się cicho i skinął mu głową. Bucky wyglądał na bardzo niezadowolonego. Chyba głównie, dlatego, że ktoś poza nim samym będzie mógł oglądać kapitana na limitowanych kartach, pół nagiego… Jedynie w bokserkach.

–          Cóż… Tym razem Ci darujemy, ale pamiętaj! tarcza ma Cię na oku. – Mruknął chłodno Fury i wrócili do helikoptera. Zanim niczym pies podążył Coulson.

–          Już myślałem, że nie przeżyję… – Jęknął cicho chłopak unosząc się z miejsca. Siły zaczęły mu powoli wracać. – Mam nadzieje, że nie będziecie mieli przeze mnie kłopotów, co? – Zapytał niespokojnie.

–          Raczej nie… – Stwierdził spokojnie Rogers, dyskretnie łapiąc Bucky’ego za rękę. Jedynie Loki to zauważył. Uśmiechnął się do nich lekko, ale nie rozumiał oczywiście, co to oznacza.

–          Idziemy na imprezę! Loki, chodź z nami… – Powiedziała podekscytowana Scarlet wieszając się na jego ramieniu.

–          Nie wiem, czym jest impreza… – Mruknął nie pewnie, z lekkim rumieńcem.

–          To coś takiego, gdzie się dużo pije, pali oraz dużo się tańczy… Odbywa się to w gronie znajomych, przyjaciół lub osób obcych… – Wyjaśnił pobieżnie, spokojnym tonem Bucky, obserwując Lokiego.

–          Och! Biesiada! – Stwierdził spokojnie Loki i westchnął głucho. Nie przepadał za taką formą rozrywki. – Umm… Wybaczcie, ale takiego rodzaju zabawy mi nie odpowiadają.

***

Wybranie się do Kalifornii zajęło im mniej niż dziesięć minut. Szybki lot, trwający nie całe pięć godzin ich Quinjetem i byli na miejscu. Loki niechętnie wysiadł z samolotu, ale jakimś cudem udało im się przekonać go do wspólnej „imprezy” i teraz wszyscy szli do Stark Mansion, zgarnąć Tony’ego. Loki miał na sobie czarną, zwiewną koszulę w kratę, jakieś jeansy oraz naszyjnik z literą „L” na złotym łańcuszku.

–          Nie podoba mi się wizja imprezy. – Mruknął krzywiąc się. Niechęć ociekała nim. W progu powitała ich Maria Stark. Czarne włosa kobieta właśnie opuszczała dom. Na jej twarzy widniał uśmiech.

–          Wy do Tony’ego, tak? – Spytała spokojnie szybko przeszukując papiery w teczce.

–          O! Pani Maria! Witam… – Kapitan ujął jej dłoń i ucałował ją w szarmancki sposób.

–          Ahh! Jak zwykle cudowny młodzieniec. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko do niego. – Wchodźcie, wchodźcie… Tony jest u siebie. – Mruknęła Pani Stark. nagle usłyszała huk z dołu. Prawdę mówiąc Loki schował się aż za kapitanem. – Ehh… Znaczy na dole, w warsztacie. TONY? CO ZNOWU ROZWALIŁEŚ?! – Krzyknęła.

–          Nic mi nie jest! Dzięki za troskę! – Odkrzyknął Tony, wychodząc po schodach. – O! Hej, wchodźcie… – Mruknął spokojnie i biorąc sobie po drodze kawę z kuchni, którą zrobił dla niego wysoki, ale zarazem nie co grubszy mężczyzna. – Dzięki Jarvis.

–          Nie ma za co, Panie Stark. Praca z panem i pańską rodziną, to czysta przyjemność. – Uśmiechnął się mężczyzna.

–          Wychodzę synu, baw się dobrze… – Powiedziała spokojnie. – Tylko nie szalej… Wiesz, gdzie są prezerwatywy?

–          Jezus! Mamo! Robisz mi obciach! – Jęknął chłopak.

–          No, wiem, wiem, ale jesteś moim dzieckiem i masz tylko szesnaście lat1 – Mruknęła spokojnie i ucałowała syna w policzek i poszła w stronę wyjścia. Tony zrobił nie co wkurzoną minę i przetarł brudny od sadzy policzek i znów upił łyka kawy. Po czym powoli ruszył do siebie. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się jeszcze lekko i wyszła z willi.

            Loki rozejrzał się dyskretnie po salonie, a później po kuchni. Nic ciekawego jednak nie zobaczył. Scarlet pociągnęła go za sobą i poszli do pokoju młodego Starka. Pokój Tony’ego miał dużo zawalonej książkami i projektami przestrzeni. Miał również wielkie okna i widok na ocean. Pod jedną ze ścian stała ciemna sofa będąca jednym z drogo wyglądających mebli, którymi były jeszcze biurko, zrobione z ciemnego hebanowego drewna oraz wykonane z tego samego materiału co kanapa łóżko. Na nim musiała być piekielnie droga pościel o krwisto czerwonym odcieniu.

Loki został wepchnięty, przez Scarlet do wnętrza czterech ścian i wpadł w ramiona Tony’ego, który polał się świeżo zrobioną kawą.

–          Przepraszam! – Krzyknął, ale wciąż stał w jego ramionach. Tony przewrócił oczami i powoli zaczął rozpinać koszulę. Po prostu nie skomentował. Zmienił temat, zsuwając koszulę z ramion. Była krwisto czerwona, zapinana na szereg czarnych, malutkich guzików.

–          Obiło mi się o uszy, że robicie imprezę… Ale czemu beze mnie? – Tony spojrzał na nich z miną zbitego psa, którego nie słusznie wypieprzono na deszcz. Odstawił Lokiego na bok i uśmiechnął się do niego dwuznacznie, przez co ten zarumienił się mocno. _Ten uśmiech mnie nie pokoi, ale nie rozumiem go. Mimo to mam wrażenie, że coś się stanie_ , pomyślał jeszcze chłopak siadając na krześle.

–          Jesteś jak magnez na imprezy, więc nie było sensu Cię informować. Bo gdzie impreza tam ty. Więc nawet jakbyśmy po ciebie nie przyszli, to ty by się i tak na niej znalazł. – Rzucił rozbawiony Clint.

–          No w sumie, co racja to racja! – Tony zatarł ręce z szatańskim uśmiechem.

***

            Loki wpatrywał się w niego oniemiały. Był w szoku i nie wiedział, co się dzieje. W jednej chwili był w domu Starka, a za chwilę był już ciągnięty do jakiegoś klubu nocnego w Los Angeles. „Circus Disco” nosiła nazwa miejsca zabaw Midgardczyków.  Od przekroczenia progu minęły może dwie, trzy sekundy, a w jego rękach była już butelka z Whisky. Loki powąchał trunek, a następnie powoli spróbował biorąc ostrożnego, powolnego wręcz łyka. Niestety skrzywił się z niesmakiem, mimo to połknął wszystko.

–          Fuj… – Prychnął cicho chłopak z absmakiem. Loki nie lubił pić, lub jak to mówią śmiertelni Midgardczycy chlać, na terenie ich świata. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go Tony, który zaśmiał się obok niego. Wyciągnął mu butelkę z dłoni i zastąpił ją, ostrożnie szklanką z rumem i colą.

–          Masz… Spróbuj tego. Powinno być lepsze! – Puścił mu rozbawione oczko, ale Loki spojrzał na niego nie ufnie. – Nie otrujesz się, luz księżniczko!

–          Hej! Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Poza tym nie ufam Ci… – Mruknął spokojnie, sunąc palcami po szklance. Zacisnął zęby i westchnął głośno. Nie wiedział co się z nim dzieje. W jednej chwili nie umiał mu ufać, ale znów z drugiej chciał go poznać z każdej możliwej strony. Tony był jedynym członkiem znajomych Avengersów, który był dla niego tajemnicą. Osoby będące przy nim zdawały się być również bardzo ważne. Tony miał dużo kolorowych zdjęć w różnych gazetach i Loki musiał przyznać, że ten był bardzo przystojny, zwłaszcza, jak… Loki zamrugał gwałtownie oczami, gdy Tony zbliżył wargi do jego ust. Odskoczył i krzyknął coś po Asgardzku.

–          Nie bój się… – Tony zabrał mu szklankę. – Rozumiem, że się mnie boisz i mi nie ufasz, ale gdyby nie ja to był byś teraz martwy. –  Stwierdził, a Loki uciekł spojrzeniem, gdzieś w bok. _Cholera tu mnie ma_ , pomyślał, spinając się jeszcze bardziej. – Nie gryzę… – Mruknął spokojnie. Loki westchnął, a chwilę później poczuł dreszcz, który przeleciał go po plecach, gdy dłoń Starka, znalazła się na jego ramieniu, a po chwili Tony prowadził go na parkiet. – Chodź potańczyć… – Rzucił. – Reszta się świetnie bawi, a ty stoisz tutaj jak kołek i milczysz… – Powiedział spokojnie.

–          Słuchaj… – Rzucił cicho i nieśmiało Loki, z mocnymi rumieńcami na policzkach. – Nie umiem tańczyć. Tony zerknął na niego dziwnie i pociągnął go do siebie.

–          Każdy to umie. – Stwierdził i zaczął poruszać się w rytm jakiegoś szybkiego kawałka. Po chwili dołączył do niego Clint z jakimiś dwiema kobietami. Co prawda impreza trwała już piątą godzinę, a Barton był już nie źle wstawiony, mimo to zajebiście tańczył. Tony złapał Lokiego za ramię i sięgnął po dwie szklanki od jednego z kelnerów. – Masz! – Krzyknął, aby przekrzyczeć głośną muzykę. Loki zerknął na trunek poruszając się lekko i nie śmiało w takt melodii. Stark to chyba wyczuł, bo po chwili zabrał kolejną szklankę i jeszcze jedną, po czym podał je Lokiemu. Ten oczywiście wypił je nie co za szybko. Najpierw się skrzywił, a później dostał jeszcze dwie szklanki z innymi trunkami, które również postanowił spróbować. Rozluźniony Loki poczuł się dziwnie. Zaczęło szumieć mu w głowie, ale nie było to nie przyjemne. Było wręcz przeciwnie. – Nie przejmuj się nikt tu nie umie tańczyć… – Szepnął nisko Stark, przyciągając Lokiego za koszulkę do siebie. Nie wiedział co ma robić. Na jego twarzy pojawiły się lekkie rumieńce. W głowie zaczęło mu całkiem mocno szumieć. Tony, podał mu jeszcze jeden trunek. Pociągnął zawartość szklanki i zaśmiał się cicho. Odchylił głowę w tył. Zerknął na Starka, który zaczął kołysać biodrami, obejmując go w pasie. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że muzyka się zmieniła i leciał jakiś wolniejszy kawałek. Loki drgnął czując obce dłonie na swoim ciele. Delikatne muśnięcie ust na jego lewym uchu.. – Rozluźnij się… – Stwierdził seksownie do ucha Lokiego, przygryzając jego małżowinę uszną. Loki jęknął i rozluźnił się. – Dajesz kotku… – Wyszeptał mu Stark, pijąc jakiś kolorowy trunek. Loki zabrał mu szklankę, nim ten skończył pić jej zawartość. Muzyka znów przyspieszyła.

–          Mogę? – Zapytał. Tony uśmiechnął się do niego.

–          Jest twój… – Wzruszył ramionami, a Loki wypił całą zawartość szklaneczki jednym haustem. Stark rozchylił usta, ale po chwili je zamknął. – Nawalisz się i będziemy Cię zbierać z podłogi zachichotał mu do ucha, sunąc palcami po jego bokach. – Kusisz… – Szepnął. – Nawet bardzo… – Owiał mu usta oddechem i odwrócił go przodem do siebie. Ich usta dzieliły milimetry. Ręce Lokiego opadły wzdłuż ciała szesnastolatka. Nie zaciskały się już na szklance; ta wyleciała mu z rąk i potoczyła się w jakimś nieznanym kierunku. Sapnięcie, dotyk ust, śliski język. Chwila zapomnienia.

–          Oh! Na Brodę Odyna, co robisz? – Zapytał, gdy Tony wsunął dłoń w jego i pociągnął go za sobą. Tony chciał wracać z nim do siebie. Loki parsknął głośnym śmiechem, nie wiedząc co się tak naprawdę z nim dzieje. W jednej chwili czuł, jak dłonie mężczyzny trzymają go mocno, w drugiej czuł, że się wywraca. Loki zamknął oczy, a chwilę później je rozchylił. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze i cholera! Chyba zarzygał koszulę Starka. Parsknął cicho.

–          Nic… Idziemy grzecznie do wyjścia, bo widzę, że się przewracasz. Tony skinął do Steve’a głową, że wychodzi.

            Loki poczuł powiew świeżego powietrza. Dotknął delikatnie swoich warg i chyba znów zwymiotował. Chłopak został wzięty do jakiegoś samochodu i pojechali. Chwilę później urwał mu się film.

***

            Pierwsze co poczuł to tępy, cholerny ból w okolicach głowy. Loki rozchylił powieki. _Tak, to stanowczo mój cholerny łeb_! Głowa rwała go cholernie mocno. Patrzył w sufit przez kilka sekund. Nawet oczy go bolały tępym, urywanym bólem. Zacisnął je mocno i jęknął. Uniósł dłoń do głowy. _Na brodę mego ojca_! _Moja głowa_ , pomyślał. Leżał tak może z dziesięć minut, nim zrozumiał, że nie wie, gdzie jest. Usiadł, niestety tak gwałtownie, że omal nie zarzygał czerwonej, satynowej pościeli. Przełknął szybko to, co podeszło mu do gardła i otworzył oczy. Zobaczył wodę, tabletki oraz jego ubrania uprane i uprasowane. Ułożone w idealną kostkę. Patrzył tępo przez chwilę w tamtym kierunku, po czym na drugiej stronie łóżka dostrzegł kartkę i czekoladę.

_„Jestem na dole, jakby co_ _ś_ _to przyjd_ _ź_ _tam.. Ah! I umyj si_ _ę_ _, prysznic masz po lewej od wej_ _ś_ _cia, a_ _ż_ _e jeste_ _ś_ _z Asgardu to nie wiem, czy sobie poradzisz, ale my_ _ś_ _l_ _ę_ _,_ _ż_ _e dasz sobie rad_ _ę_ _. Jak nie to krzycz po Jarvisa._

_Tony S._

_PS. Woda i tabletki s_ _ą_ _dla Ciebie ;). Czekolada, równie_ _ż_ _mi pomaga na kaca, ale nie wiem, jak b_ _ędzie z tobą.._ _”._

Loki prychnął, wziął leki i zapił je wodą. Postanowił jednak nie wstawać jeszcze z wygodnego wyrka. Musiał przyznać, że od momentu, w którym przyszli do klubu w Los Angeles, nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje. Westchnął i przechylił butelkę wody upijając jej trochę. W jednej chwili pił coś z Tonym w drugiej nauczył się tańczyć, chociaż niemiał pewności, czy można to tak nazwać, a później było już tylko gorzej i gorzej, bo się schlał jak ostatnia świnia i chyba… O mój boże… _Zarzygałem koszulę Tony’ego_!

Spojrzał na zegarek i aż podskoczył z nie dowierzaniem. Na tarczy elektronicznego zegara widniała godzina 6:45, wieczorem. Loki zamrugał. _To nie możliwe, że przespałem około szesnaście godzin_ , jęknął w myślach. Wstał powoli i podszedł do okna, nie zważając na ból głowy, jaki rozchodził się po jego czaszce.

Na dworze słońce dopiero wstawało. Temperatura mogła z rana wynosić około szesnastu stopni. Loki spojrzał ponownie, na zegarek i wpatrywałby się w niego jeszcze jakiś czas, gdyby nie wszedł do pokoju Tony z naręczem papierów podkrążonymi, czerwonymi z nie wyspania oczyma oraz z kubkiem kawy w drugiej dłoni. Tony nie patrzył na niego, tylko na papiery.

–          Coś mi się nie zgadza… – Mruczał do siebie. Loki postanowił nie być ciekawskim i postanowił puść się umyć. Według wskazówek młodego Starka, łazienka powinna być na lewo. Loki wszedł pod prysznic i szybko się umył, przepłukał zęby wodą i wyszedł z łazienki.

–          Masz popsuty, zegarek. –  Stwierdził prosto z mostu Loki.

            Tony uśmiechnął się do niego z nad papierów.

–          To nie jest zegarek…

–          A co? Szczotka do mycia kibla? –  Prychnął cicho młody książę.

–          Nie, to jest telefon, tylko jak zwykle nie wiem gdzie jest słuchawka. Pewnie zapomniałem jej odłożyć po ostatniej rozmowie z Pepper. – Zaśmiał się cicho Tony, widząc dziwną minę chłopaka dodał. – Mam darmowe rozmowy ze wszystkimi, bo mój ojciec ma najlepszą firmę z bronią.

–          Jeżeli chodzi o to, co wczoraj się wydarzyło to ja… – Loki westchnął ciężko.

–          Słuchaj, to co się wczoraj wydarzyło, już się nie odwróci. Było fajnie, ale nie chciałem się do niczego zmuszać, więc położyłem się z tobą spać i tyle… Nie bój się, nie przeleciałem Cię… – Stwierdził spokojnie, upijając łyk kofeinowego trunku.

–          Eeee… Wybacz, ale mój język jest trochę… Inny i nie wszystko rozumiem, a raczej wróć! Nic nie rozumiem. Co to znaczy, że mnie „Nie przeleciałeś”?

            Tony parsknął śmiechem.

–          Nigdy nie uprawiałeś seksu, albo jak to wy mówicie, „nie uprawiałeś wolnej miłości”? – Zapytał spokojnie Tony, na co drugi poczerwieniał na twarzy, jak dorodny buraczek. – Ile ty masz lat?

–          Dziewięćset siedem… – Mruknął. – Na wasze, mam szesnaście lat. – Mruknął. – Poza tym co w tym złego?! – Warknął.

–          Umm… Słuchaj, bycie prawiczkiem jest… Dziwne. – Stwierdził uspakajając oddech, po chwili jednak nie wytrzymał ponownie parsknął śmiechem.

–          Idę… – Prychnął cicho. – Gdzie jest reszta Avengersów? – Loki ubrał swój podkoszulek, spodnie oraz swoją koszulę.

Tony wzruszył ramionami, ale nie przeprosił go, mimo, że doskonale wiedział, iż go uraził do żywego. Loki zagryzł wargi.

–          Jesteś głupkiem! – Prychnął chłodno chłopak, opadając na łóżko młodego Starka. – Głowa mnie boli… – Wyjęczał Loki. – Po cholerę mi tyle wciskałeś tych trunków?! – Podniósł głos, co okazało się być największym błędem w jego życiu. Kac morderca jeszcze nie minął.

–          A i jeszcze jedno, jestem najmądrzejszym nastolatkiem i dzieciakiem tych czasów. – Stwierdził spokojnie Stark. – A tak w ogóle, witamy na ziemi lub ja ty to mówisz? A tak… Na Midgardzie, gdzie 80% ludzi to potencjalni mordercy, gwałciciele, osoby chore psychicznie i tak dalej, 19,1% to samobójcy oraz homoseksualiści i 0.9% to osoby normalne… – Uśmiechnął się krzywo Tony.

…******…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeżeli gdzieś są błędy to piszcie, zmienię xD..
> 
> ==============================
> 
> Taka informacja,
> 
> szesnaście lat 1– Tony ma szesnaście lat w tym opku.


	8. Bomba..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tym razem jest 9 stron, ale to dla tego, że nie miałam pomysłów co może być dalej xD..  
> Jutro postaram się wrzucić coś świątecznego, ale nie wiem czy dam radę ==" (praca, wigilia). Chcę coś z YouTuberami wrzucić, ale wątpię, że się wyrobie więc życzę wam:  
> Zdrowych, wesołych świąt.. ^^!

Nocne niebo rozbłysło chwilowym światłem, na środek Kalifornijskiej drogi padł snop światła. Portal otworzył się, a przez niego na ziemski padół wpadły trzy nieziemskie istoty. Wysoki blondyn, brązowowłosy chłopak z psimi uszami oraz wysoki, prawie na cztery metry mężczyzna o błękitnej skórze. Thor westchnął cicho. Nie mam pojęcia czy aby na pewno dobrze robię, pomyślał z wolna rozglądając się po okolicy. Jego oczom ukazały się dziwne pojazdy na czterech kołach i ludzie ubrani w dziwne ubrania. Nikt jednak nie zwrócił na nich uwagi. Nic dziwnego mogło być między piątą, a szóstą nad ranem. Jak było również wszechstronnie wiadomo Midgardczycy byli zainteresowani zabawą po ciężkim dniu pracy lub szkoły. Thor wiedział o tym, ponieważ opowiadano mu w dzieciństwie mnóstwo opowieści o Midgardzie. Właściwie nie wiedział, czemu akurat o tym wie, bo dzieciństwo nie kojarzyło mu się jakoś szczególnie z czymś pozytywnym.  
Thor westchnął i podszedł do jakiejś Midgardzkiej, pięknej, rudej kobiety, żeby zapytać o cel swej podróży na Midgard. Przez przypadek prawie połamał jej palce u ręki, gdy zbyt mocno szarpnął jej wątłą dłonią. Tak… Nie umiał się obchodzić z kruchymi istotami – zwłaszcza z Midgardu. Ostatnio, gdy złapał jedną taką dziewkę – a trzeba dodać, iż to było w Asgardzie, – był delikatnie mówiąc oszołomiony, gdy odkrył, że tej połamał palce u lewej dłoni. Wszystko to było czystym przypadkiem, kurcze no. Na szczęście szybko się zrosły, gdyż dziewczyna była czarodziejką. Później ich kontakt się urwał. Piękna kobieta natomiast odwróciła się do niego jak smagnięta biczem i przystawiła mu metalowy przedmiot do szyi, wpatrując się w niego pijackim, dobrze mu znanym wzrokiem. W końcu niepierwszy raz widział ten obraz. Jego ojciec po utracie córy, a wcześniej żony zaczął dosyć często chlać.  
– Niewiasto, gdzież na tym o to Midgardzkim padole mogę znaleźć niejakiego Lokiego Odinsona? – Spytał spokojnie puszczając jej dłoń. Wysoka kobieta spojrzała na niego niezrozumiale i uniosła brew, po chwili odsuwając i również nożyk od gardła młodzieńca.  
– Sorry ziomek, nie czaje, o czym bredzisz… – Czknęła lekko i podała mu butelkę z dziwnie pachnącym trunkiem.  
– Natasha, kogo tam masz? – Zapytał wysoki blondyn, obejmując ją w pasie. Thor zlustrował mężczyznę. Facet nie miał na sobie koszulki, przez co był widoczny jego lekko umięśniony tors. Na sobie miał jeszcze spodnie, z nieznanego Thorowi materiału, a w dłoni posiadał butelkę z whisky. Thor wyczuł, iż blondyn śmierdzi alkoholem. Dziewiętnastolatek czuł się zniesmaczony, ale nie odezwał się słowem na ten temat w ich kierunku. Odwrócił się i już miał odejść by szukać chłopaka gdzieś indziej, gdy nagle odezwała się Natasha.  
– Loki jest u Starka. – Stwierdziła spokojnie, kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową. – Zabierz mnie na Quinjeta, Clintuuś.. – Uśmiechnęła się pijacko i czknęła, po czym śmiejąc się, przewróciła się na Bartona. Thor i jego nowi „przyjaciele” odwrócili się gwałtownie i zerknęli na nich zaskoczeni. Kobieta nagle parsknęła głośnym śmiechem, po czym usiadła na schodach, zabrała butelkę z rąk Thora, który przez przypadek przetrzymywał ją. Chwilę mu zajęło ogarnięcie co się dzieje.  
– Natasho! Przyjaciele Lokesia to nasi kumple! – Zaśmiał się Clint. – Zdrówko! – Krzyknął i pociągnął z gwinta alkoholu.  
Kobieta zaczęła badawczo przyglądać się Thorowi, nie wyglądała już na pijaną, co przyszło jej do głowy niesamowicie szybko, jednak zwaliła to na barki dobrej zabawy i świeżego powietrza. Zerkała na nieznajomych jej, ale podobno przyjaciół Lokiego z mrożącą krew w żyłach rezerwą i dystansem. Mimo wszystko blondyn, o niebieskich oczach ubrany w białą, płócienną koszule i ciemne wykonane ze skóry spodnie wydawał się jej skądś znane. Niestety Thor nie spostrzegł tego spojrzenia.  
– Ale … – Chciał zaprzeczyć, lecz Fenris go uprzedził.  
– Tak! Tak! Jesteśmy jego przyjaciółmi! Ja nazywam się … – Fenris zaciął się na chwilę, czego nikt nie zauważył. Psi chłopak szukał jakiegoś dobrego ludzkiego imienia, ale nic nie przyszło mu do głowy, więc przyznał się do swojego prawdziwego. – Fenris. – Uśmiechnął się lekko.  
– Przepraszam, czyż mogę porwać mego przyjaciela? – Thor przeprosił nowych znajomych na chwilę wcinając się w pół słowa jego pseudo przyjaciela i pociągnął go za sobą na jakiś czas. – Ja nie znam tego całego Lokiego… – Stwierdził cicho tak, aby inni tego nie usłyszeli.  
– To jacyś frajerzy, jak to mówią w tutejszym slangu. Powiedzą nam, gdzie on jest? Pamiętasz… Twoja nagroda? – Szepnął cicho Fenris. Lodowy Olbrzym zbliżył się do nich nie spokojnie i już miał otwierać usta, aby coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle w ich stronę pomknął pocisk zrobiony ze złota. Cała trójka odskoczyła, gwałtownie, a Thor, aż inteligentnie upadł na tyłek.  
– To są cholerni Asgardczycy! Przypominam was sobie z książki z mitologiami! – Warknęła, na co Clint się skrzywił. Natasha, celowała z nadgarstka w kierunku trójki chłopaków. Jej oczy były zimne, jak lód i biła z nich wściekłość. – Clint! Powinniśmy wezwać tarcze! – Krzyknęła zdenerwowana, nagle trzeźwiejąc.  
***  
– Nic Ci nie jest? – Zapytał zaniepokojony Tony, siadając na łóżku obok Lokiego, który nagle złapał się za głowę i jęknął.  
– W Natashy jest część mojej magii! – Wrzasnął obolały chłopak, dając swojej głowie jeszcze większych obrażeń. – Jesteśmy połączeni, jak bliźniaki, jedno jajowe. – Zacisnął zęby.  
– C-co? – Tony spojrzał na niego jak na debila.  
– Avengersi walczyli z Doombotami i jeden z nich drasnął ją w plecy, a ja ją uleczyłem! Musiałem użyć złego zaklęcia.. – Burknął niezadowolony chłopak. – Ona się uleczyła, ale ja mam kaca. – Jęknął cicho, a młody Stark głośno wybuchnął śmiechem. – To nie jest śmieszne! – Warknął groźnie Loki i wstał trzymając się za głowę, jedną ręką, a drugą podparł się ściany. Tony niestety nie przestał rechotać, przez co Loki walnął go lekko w bok. – Idiota! – Skomentował jedynie.  
– Aj, aj! Księżniczko spokojnie… Przepraszam. Dobra czekaj, zadzwonię do nich. – Rzucił Tony uspakajając oddech i przetarł oczy od łez rozbawienia.  
– NIENAZYWAJ MNIE KSIĘŻNICZKĄ! –Ryknął Loki i złapał się za głowę, krzywiąc się nie miłosiernie. Mój mózg chyba krwawi! Pomyślał Loki siadając na przysłowiowej dupie, po czym westchnął cicho. Tony poszedł poszukać swojego telefonu. Loki położył się na dużym łóżku, po czym zacisnął oczy. Głowa mu niesamowicie ciążyła. Podzieliłem zaklęciem, moje umiejętności i część oddałem jej, jęknął w myślach i otworzył oczy.  
Miejsce, w którym był nie było już Midgardem! Oh! Na brodę Odyna to Asgard?!  
Oczy Koli rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu. Kobieta siedziała na niskim taborecie i czesała czarne, długie, sięgające połowy pleców włosy. Patrzyła w zwierciadło przed sobą. Odbicie jednak niebyło tym, czym powinno być. W odbiciu kobiety nie było jej, lecz inna istota odziana w czerń.  
– Jak to?! – Krzyknęła rozgoryczona. – Jak to „nie miałem czasu”. Potrzebuję tego grzebienia, oh! – Wstała gwałtownie, a Loki odwrócił się i zauważył Dooma stojącego w drzwiach jej komnaty. Mężczyzna nie patrzył na niego o dziwo, lecz przez niego. Nagle kobieta odrzuciła swą szczotkę do tyłu i dotknęła zbroi duma. – Proszę, załatw mi ten grzebień… – Zamruczała seksownie, zmieniając swoje zachowanie od wściekłej po desperacko zauroczoną.  
– Oh Koli… – Doom złapał ją za dłoń, a następnie ucałował delikatnie jej wierzch, przez maskę.– Dla ciebie? Wszystko.  
– Jakbym mogła gniewać się na Ciebie? – Szepnęła. – Jak tylko skończą się te wszystkie haniebne wygłupy to w tedy zniszczę wszystkich midgardczyków i zaczniemy nowe panowanie. – Uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. – Lokiemu coś nie pasowało w tym zachowaniu dopiero po chwili rozchylił usta w zrozumieniu. Ona chciała objąć Midgard we władanie, praktycznie jak Asgard! Mało to mogło jej się to udać.  
– Mam parę ważnych spraw do załatwienia na ziemi. Muszę wracać. – Stwierdził Doom. – Gdy będziesz miała czas… – Zaczął znacząco.  
– Tak, tak wiem, mogę przyjść. – Przerwała mu i zaśmiała się nie co zbyt uroczo, przez co Loki skrzywił się. Chwilę później mężczyzna wyszedł, a kobieta odetchnęła z ulgą. – Nareszcie, poszedł, głupiec jeden. Zwierciadło! – Krzyknęła kobieta z uśmieszkiem zachwytu. – Zwierciadło, powiedz przecie, czyż nie jestem najcudowniejszą istotą w wszech świecie?  
Z lustra wysunęła się okapturzona głowa.  
– Jesteś o pani, jak gwiazdy na niebie, lecz ten, którego duszy pragniesz jest piękniejszy i czystszy od Ciebie… – Zacharczał głośno i wściekle głos, rozglądając się po okolicy.  
– CÓŻ ZA AROGACKI, NIEWDZIĘCZNIK Z DOOMA! – Ryknęła wściekle, po czym uderzyła pięściami w stoliczek przed nią. – Miał go zniszczyć. Straż! Straż! – Wrzasnęła głośno. Do komnaty wpadła dwój lodowych olbrzymów. – Czy mój syn wyruszył już na Midgard, wraz z tym młodzieńcem? – I znów przybrała maskę „tej” jedynej i najwspanialszej królowej..  
Loki poczuł dotyk na ramieniu i zamrugał. Asgard zniknął, a Loki rozejrzał się zszokowany po pokoju, mrugając oczami bardzo gwałtownie. Przez dłuższy czas nie umiał się skupić na niczym. Jego twarz pozieleniała gwałtownie, a nieco później Loki zaczął wypruwać swoje wnętrzności do miski, jaką na szczęście – dla mebli i pościeli – przyniósł mu młody Stark. Obolały jęk, jaki wydał z siebie chłopak był co najmniej dziwny. Później po patrzył na Tony’ego, który trzymał ostrożnie jego włosy i uśmiechał się wrednie rozbawiony. Loki oparł głowę o jego ramię i dyszał.  
– Żyjesz? – Uśmieszek chłopaka zniknął zastąpiony lekką troską widoczna w jego oczach. Chłopak pokiwał powoli głową, wciąż oparty o jego ramie. Młody Stark uniósł dłoń i przejechał po dłuższych kruczo czarnych włosach Lokiego. – To dobrze… Kac jest nie przyjemny, ale ja na szczęście mam na to inny sposób. – Zaśmiał się cicho, na co Loki uniósł brew. – Nieważne… A właśnie, co do twoich przyjaciół… Musimy Cię prze eskortować do Avengers Tower.  
– Dlaczego? – Spytał, a młody Stark streścił mu, iż Avengersi mieli nieprzyjemne spotkanie z kilkoma osobami z Asgardu i muszą szybko przenieść go do kwatery mścicieli, ponieważ tu nie mają jak się bronić w razie ataku. – Aha… A dlaczego „musimy”? – Uniósł brew. – Jacy „My”? I jacy Asgardczycy? – Spytał jeszcze. To nie możliwe! Czy Fenris tu przybył wraz z jakimś wojskiem. Jeżeli tak, to nie będzie łatwo…  
– Ja i Jarvis. – Rzucił i zaśmiał się cicho Tony. – Mało to. Chce Ci coś pokazać… Co prawda to nie działający prototyp, bo nie mam do niej póki co zasilania, ale jednak. Mam zbroje. – Rzucił. – I przynajmniej zużyłem nie co stopu tytanu i kevlaru, które dostarczył mi ojciec, do zabawy, żebym mógł zrobić coś fajnego. – Zaśmiał się cicho i zerknął na Lokiego, który patrzył na niego nie zrozumiale. – Nie wiesz, o czym mówię, co? – Spojrzał na niego wymownie, a ten pokiwał głową. – No to nie ważne. Chodź, idziemy do warsztatu… Co do osób, które nas odwiedziły, to nie mam pojęcia kim one są. Wiem tylko, że są to Asgardczycy.  
***  
Natasha czuła się znakomicie, a tępy ból, na szczęście nie nastąpił. Nie wiedziała co się stało, ale było wybornie. Znaczy… według niej. Kobieta zwolna ruszyła do Quinjeta, a gdzie byli pozostali mściciele. Za sterami siedział Kapitan, który westchnął na jej widok i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
– Co teraz? Jeżeli mam być szczera to Loki nie będzie tutaj bezpieczny. – Rzuciła zaniepokojona Natasha.  
– Mhm… Nawet, jeżeli nas zabiją pozostaje pytanie, co z nim? – Kapitan spontanicznie wciągnął powietrze do płuc i wypuścił je ze świstem. – Trzeba coś wymyślić. – Stwierdził. – Mam wrażenie, że nie długo ktoś zginie… – Westchnął ciężko.  
– Oh! Nawet tak nie gadaj… – Rzucił Bucky, opadając obok mężczyzny i całując go w policzek. Reszta zdawała się tego nie zauważać, albo po prostu nie chcieli komentować. Natasha odkrząknęła i wystartowali. Po chwili do jej ucha dotarł dźwięk jej telefonu komórkowego. Odebrała, komunikatorem.  
– Słucham?  
– Cześć Nat… Tu Tony. – Stwierdził. – Mam pytanie, co z tym naszym gagatkiem robić?  
– Asi tu są… – Mruknęła niepewnie. – Znaczy Fury ich zabrał i… – Kobieta przełknęła ślinę. – Loki nie jest u Ciebie bezpieczny. Potrzebuje naszej ochrony. Wiesz, co to oznacza prawda?  
– Tak… Yyyh! Niestety tak. – Westchnął ciężko głos w jej komunikatorze. – Mamy Ci go przywieźć jak rozumiem? – Stwierdził. – Nie ma problemu. Będziemy za kilka godzin dobrze?  
– Żaden problem.  
***  
Thor, Lodowy gigant oraz Fenris, zostali pojmani przez Tarczę i wciśnięci do jednej celi. Thor westchnął ciężko. Nie wiedział co teraz. Ani on ani nikt inny nie będzie wstanie uciec z tego dziwnego, pseudo więzienia. Były tutaj różne, najczęściej dziwne stworzenia. Jakieś jaszczury, nosorożce. Thor podszedł do wyjścia zrobionego ze szkła i uderzył w nie pięścią. Prawie natychmiast poraził go prąd, ale co dziwne nic mu nie było. Był lekko zdezorientowany. Słyszał kiedyś plotki o Bogu, który potrafił posługiwać się piorunami, ale to były tylko gadki. Podobno ten bóg zginął, gdy na ziemie Asgardu nadeszła noc, gdy królowa Koli objęła władzę w królestwie.  
– Jak ty to zrobiłeś? – Spytał nagle Fenris, podkulając ogon i wstając z pryczy.  
– Nie mam pojęcia.  
– Ej! Twój młot. Zobacz… – Mruknął chłopak. Thor zerknął w tamto miejsce i ujął młot za rękojeść, po czym uniósł go przed twarz.  
– Kurcze, świeci się! – Rzucił przyciszonym głosem. Poblask, jaki był na młocie był niesamowity. Thor, aż rozchylił usta, nic więcej nie mówiąc. Zamachnął się nim bezmyślnie w kierunku szyby, a po chwili ku jego zaskoczeniu, szyba nad pękła. Lodowy gigant złożył palce w kółko i dmuchnął przez nie, tak, aby w jego dłoni pojawiła się włócznia. Nie minęła sekunda, a obaj młodzieńcy napierali już na szklane tworzywo. Mimo rażącego prądu Lodowy gigant się nie poddawał. Fenris przemienił się z człowieka-psa w trzy metrowego, pięknego, brązowego wilka, który ryknął raz a porządnie i szyba pękła w drobny mak.  
Inni więźniowie patrzyli na nich ze złością, powagą, a zarazem respektem oraz podziwem.  
– Sorry chłopaki nie mamy czasu! – Rzucił Fenris nie zmieniając formy z psiej na ludzką. – Wsiadajcie! – Warknął głośno wilk. Thor wsiadł na jego grzbiet trzymając się mocno jego futra na szyi, a Lodowy gigant złapał się Thora. Sprawił mu tym niesamowity ból.. Zimno i chłód na pewno pozostawią ślady na jego skórze. Blondyn wrzasnął wręcz zagłuszając alarm, jaki wybuchł zaraz po nieautoryzowanym otwarciu celi. Fenris nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi bo biegł już w kierunku jakiegoś wyjścia. Napatoczył się jednak na kilku strażników, którzy zaczęli strzelać w jego kierunku bez opamiętania. Fenris przeskoczył ich, ale gdy oberwał w ogon natychmiast się odwrócił i rzucił się na każdego z nich. Ci ginęli w takim tempie, że Thor nie nadążał go uspakajać i nakazywać by przestał. Chłopak był w furii i nie dało się go opanować.  
– Na wszystkich bogów Asgardu, za przestań ich mordować, twa matka nie będzie zadowolona, jeżeli zabijesz ich wszystkich.  
– Ma matka i tak te wszystkie żywe istoty wyrżnie jak tylko dostanie Lokiego! – Syknął lodowatym tonem Fenris, a później odgryzł głowę kolejnemu mężczyźnie. Pozostali żołnierze cofnęli się gwałtownie i zaczęli uciekać gdzie popadnie chowając się od morderczych zapędów Fenrisa.  
***  
Loki wpatrywał się niczym sroka w gnat, na potężne maszyny, które znajdowały się w pomieszczeniu. Był pełen podziwu. Żadnej z nich nigdy nie widział. Był zaskoczony, gdy jedna z nich się poruszyła i jakby niezdarnie chciała się przywitać. Łapa robota zamachnęła się niezdarnie i omal nie uderzyła go. Loki odsunął się od niego niepewnie.  
– Dummy! Daj spokój. Nie dotykaj gościa; nie wolno! – Rzucił podniesionym głosem chłopak, idący za nim. – Nie mam pojęcia, jak go tego od uczyć… – Tony westchnął ciężko. – Wybacz za to…  
– Żaden problem… – Mruknął Loki z uśmiechem.  
– Jeszcze raz i oddam Cię do przedszkola… – Mruknął Tony i podszedł do jednej ze ścian, gdzie była jedna ze zbroi. Wyciągnął kawałki układając je na stole laboratoryjnym. – Jakbym miał zasilanie, to mógłbym zrobić sobie idealny powód, aby zaimponować mojemu ojcu. – Stwierdził do siebie, ale po chwili pokręcił głową. Loki nie pytał. Widział żal odbijający się w oczach młodego Starka. Loki rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, z dziwną miną. Szukał jakiegoś tematu, z powodu nagłej, niezręcznej ciszy, jaka nastała między nimi.  
– Czemu ten robot nazywa się Dummy? – Uśmiechnął się lekko, przez co Tony nagle się ożywił  
– Cóż jakby ująć i wytłumaczyć Ci to w łatwy sposób… – Mruknął Tony rozbawionym tonem głosu. – To jest robot mojego ojca. – Stwierdził z perfidnym uśmieszkiem. Loki popatrzył na niego dziwnie.  
– Ahaa… – Stwierdził Loki i uniósł brew. Po chwili jednak popatrzyli po sobie i oboje wybuchli głośnym śmiechem, który został przerwany, przez wtargnięcie Jarvisa.  
– Panie Stark, samochód gotowy, możemy iść. – Stwierdził spokojnie mężczyzna.  
– O! W końcu Jarvis… – Stwierdził Tony, podchodząc do niego szybkim krokiem. – Trzeba będzie szybko się uwijać. Idziesz? – Spytał młody Stark idąc za Jarvis’em w kierunku wyjścia z pracowni.  
– Tak, oczywiście! – Krzyknął Loki.  
Wsiedli do limuzyny. Loki westchnął ciężko i powoli ruszyli do Avengers Tower. Czekała ich długa podróż, pełna przygód. Jak się szybko okazało w centrum miasta był korek sięgający co najmniej czterech i pół kilometra. Loki siedział sztywno, oparty o miękki fotel.  
– Rozluźnij się… – Młody Stark westchnął i sięgnął po butelkę czerwonego wina. – A może Ci pomogę? – Zaśmiał się.  
– Ooo, nie. Z tobą nie piję! – Krzyknął wkurzony Loki, przypominając sobie imprezę. Wstał z siedzenia. Jarvis ruszył gwałtownie, przez co ten wylądował na młodym Starku. A konkretniej dwa milimetry od jego ust. Kusiło… Tak cholernie. Nagle samochód skręcił i tym razem Loki wylądował wraz z Tonym nakapanie tym razem przygnieciony przez ciało młodego Starka. W głośnikach leciała jakaś piosenka. Mężczyzna za kółkiem uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco i zasłonił szybkę.  
– Reniferku, bolało, gdy spadałeś z nieba? – Uśmiechnął się seksownie młody Stark, przyszpilając chłopaka do sofy. Na twarzy, Lokiego pojawił się mocny rumieniec, a z pomiędzy warg wydostał się głuchy, a zarazem cichy jęk. Loki szarpnął się lekko, ale nie wiedział jak ma zareagować na tą jawną prowokację, a zarazem próbę flirtu. Loki zaciskał i rozluźniał pięści. Jego usta rozchyliły się, lecz milczał, przez chwilę.  
– Co to jest ten „renifer”? – Zapytał nagle zaskakując tym pochylającego się nad nim Starka.  
– C-co? – Tony najpierw nie zrozumiał, później odsunął się od Lokiego, a następnie usiadł zaskoczony. – Że co? Jak to nie wiesz, co to jest renifer? – Patrzył na chłopaka, rozchylając usta. – To jest takie… Zwierze, podobne trochę do konia, albo nie… Jelenia, z tą różnicą, że renifer ma poroże skierowane inaczej. – Zaśmiał się cicho Tony. Loki wlazł mu na kolana i wtulił się w niego bezczelnie.  
– Ile razy to robiłeś? – Zapytał niespokojnie i zerknął w oczy Tony’ego. – Ja… Mam na myśli. – Policzka chłopaka zapiekły.  
– Hmm?– Tony roześmiał się głośno, przerywając Lokiemu. – No dalej chcę to usłyszeć… – Szepnął seksownie, kładąc dłonie na jego bokach i sunąc samymi opuszkami palców po nagiej skórze pod koszulką. Spomiędzy warg Lokiego wydobyło się głośne westchnienie przyjemności.  
– Ile razy się całowałeś i w sumie to czemu… – Loki poczuł, jak coś wbija się w jego udo, ale nie wnikał. Rumieńce, jakie wykwitły na jego policzkach były ogromne. Rozchylił wargi i już chciał kontynuować, gdy nagle wargi Tony’ego złapały go w sidła własnych. Tony przejechał paznokciami po jego plecach. Robił to jednak z delikatnością i czułością. Loki oddał pocałunek. Najdziwniejsze było to, że mu się to podobało. Po chwili Loki nie wytrzymał i objął młodego Starka za kark. Pociągnął go tak, żeby leżeć pod nim.  
Po chwili Loki został pozbawiony koszulki ich usta rozłączyły się.  
– … Z Tobą się całuje? – Szepnął cicho Tony, gładząc chłopaka po policzku. Loki otworzył oczy, gdy usłyszał nagły huk, gdzieś w okolicy. Młody Stark usiadł gwałtownie. – Jarvis, co się u licha ciężkiego dzieje?  
Mężczyzna jednak milczał. Auto chyba się zatrzymało, a Tony i Loki siedzieli przez kilka chwil w totalnej ciszy, która nie trwała zbyt długo.  
– Jarvis?! – Tony wrzasnął, gdy nagle coś uderzyło Lokiego i chłopak po chwili stracił przytomność, a ostatnie co zobaczył to coś dużego i zielonego.  
***  
Loki przejechał palcami po swojej głowie, wyczuwając pod palcami coś mokrego, otworzył gwałtownie oczy. Co się u licha ciężkiego dzieje? Przed chwilą byłem w samochodzie.  
– Macie więcej szczęścia niż rozumu. – Mruknął ktoś nagle zachrypniętym tonem głosu. Loki odwrócił się gwałtownie i spojrzał na źródło dźwięku, rozglądając się gwałtownie po pomieszczeniu. Przez chwilę sam nie wiedział gdzie był, ani co tutaj robi. W końcu leżał na ziemi, prawda? Coś ewidentnie było nie tak, ponieważ osoba, która go złapała nie miała nawet czasu, aby go nawet zanieść do jakiejś klatki lub celi.  
– Nie boję się Ciebie! – Warknął chłopak cichym głosem. Nagle do jego uszu dotarł donośny śmiech.  
– To dobrze… – Mężczyzna wyszedł z cienia i podszedł do niego spokojnym krokiem.  
– Jesteś w siedzibie Avengersów, dodatkowo, masz szczęście, że przeskakiwałem nad budynkami, bo mógłbyś skończyć, jako pokarm dla rybek.  
Średniego wzrostu, mężczyzna z brązowymi włosami i tego samego koloru oczami, rozwalił się na kanapie w salonie. Jego spodnie były fioletowe i ledwo trzymały się pasa, na górze nie miał nic. Po prostu siedział i oglądał chłopaka z góry na dół.  
– Umm… Gdzie Tony i co się stało?  
– Uratowałem mu życie… Niestety jego kamerdyner zginął.. – Rzucił cicho mężczyzna. Loki rozchylił usta, ale nic nie powiedział. – Zostaliście napadnięci. S.H.I.E.L.D., ustala przez kogo…– Loki podkulił nogi pod brodę i zastanowił się co powinien zrobić. – Chcesz iść do niego, prawda? – Uśmiechnął się pocieszająco mężczyzna.  
– Uhmm… – Loki skinął mu głową w geście przytaknięcia, po czym powoli wstał z ziemi. – Gdzie jest? – Spytał.  
– Na bloku operacyjnym w S.H.I.E.L.D., niestety ja Cię tam nie zabiorę… Mam „drobne” nieścisłości z pewnym facetem – tu gościu odkrząknął, a Loki uśmiechnął się lekko. Mężczyzna poczochrał jego włosy. Mógł być przed trzydziestką. – i nie lubię tam przebywać. Pewnie Natasha Cię tam zabierze…  
***  
Faktycznie Loki został prze eskortowany do lotniskoptera przez Natashe. Kobieta, gdy go zobaczyła w wierzy najpierw spojrzała na faceta, który jedynie mruknął, że nic mu nie jest, a później zerknęła na smętnie wyglądającego Lokiego. Gdy tylko przeszli krótki korytarz na twarzy Lokiego pojawił się uśmiech ulgi. Młody Stark siedział na łóżku i rozmawiał przez Starkowski telefon.  
– … Mamo nic mi nie jest… – Rzucił młody Stark, puszczając oczko do pielęgniarki. – Nie przejmuj się, wiem… Ja Ciebie też… – Zaśmiał się cicho, a zarazem sztucznie. – No to pa… – Mruknął i rozłączył się.  
– Hej, widzę, że rozrabiasz od chwili, w której się obudziłeś… – Zaśmiała się Natasha i wepchnęła Lokiego do środka pokoju.  
– Haha… Zabawne Romanoff. – Rzucił cicho chłopak, trzymając się za klatkę piersiową. – Nie mogę się śmiać to coś mnie… – Zaczął cicho. – wciąż boli. Mam cholerny elektro-magnez w klacie, ale mam już pomysł, czym go zastąpię! – Stwierdził entuzjastycznie młodzieniec kładąc się powoli na łóżku. – Tylko muszę wrócić do domu i coś wymyślę… – Mruknął, ale było widać, że nie czuje złości w stosunku do Lokiego.  
Tak Loki uważał, że to właśnie jego wina, przynajmniej według niego. Westchnął nic nie mówiąc. Było mu po prostu przykro i smutno, że młody Stark został skrzywdzony przez bombę. Widząc obolałe ciało Tony’ego już wiedział, że nie chcę nikomu robić kłopotów i lepiej będzie jak odejdzie od Avengersów.  
– Tony, na razie będziesz siedział tu, aż rany Ci się nie zagoją… – Mruknęła Natasha. – Później zabieramy Cię do wierzy. – Westchnęła ciężko wiedząc, jakiej odpowiedzi się spodziewać.  
– Chyba sobie kpisz?! – Warknął chłodno Tony. – Nie, nie będę siedział ani tutaj, ani z wami, starymi prykami w wierzy Avengersów! – Krzyknął Tony, mimo, że wiedział, iż jego rodzice nie będą mieli czasu go niańczyć do momentu, aż Jarvis nie wróci do niego ze szpitala. Właściwie to on był mu bliższy niż ktokolwiek z jego rodziny. Tony nie wyobrażał sobie, że kiedykolwiek może go zabraknąć. Loki patrzył na niego zaskoczony, z uniesioną lekko brwią.  
– Twoja matka Ci nie powiedziała prawda?  
– Niby, czego? – Spytał zaskoczony młody Stark.  
– Tego, że Jarvis… – Natasha przełknęła ślinę. – … Nie żyje… – Dokończyła drżącym tonem głosu, a Tony spojrzał na nią jak na wariatkę. Nie wierzył jej. Natasha spojrzała na niego współczująco.  
– Jak to?! To nie możliwe!  
– Bomba, którą ktoś podłożył w centrum Kalifornii zraniła dwadzieścia osób, są wstanie ciężkim, nawet bym powiedziała krytycznym siedem z nich nie żyje. W tym Jarvis. Zraniła również Ciebie. Lokiego udało się uratować dosyć szybko bez jakiejkolwiek interwencji lekarskiej, dzięki Bruce’owi.  
– Banner tu jest? – Zapytał zaskoczony chłopak  
– I tak i nie… Wiesz Fury… – Mruknęła Natasha, a Tony po prostu skinął jej głową, ale widać było, że coś w nim pękło. – Dostrzegł co się dzieje i postanowił, że będzie wstanie pomóc. Najpierw zajął się tobą, później Lokim, który był ranny jedynie lekko w głowę. – Westchnęła klepiąc go po ramieniu. – Yyy… Właśnie, to co masz w klatce piersiowej to…  
– Szrapnel – Stwierdził Tony, zaciskając palce na kołdrze i przerywając jej tym samym. – Wiem, już zdążyli mi powiedzieć. Ojciec jest wściekły i obiecał wspomóc tarczę.. – Mruknął spokojnie Tony, drapiąc się wokół świeżej rany. – Jarvis bardzo cierpiał? – Zacisnął zęby na wardze.  
– Jarvis był na pierwszej linii ognia, raczej nie, nie cierpiał… Przykro mi… nam… – Rzuciła jeszcze rudowłosa kobieta.  
– Dlaczego? – Tony spojrzał na Natashe, a później na Lokiego. Ten objął go delikatnie milcząc przy tym. Jego oczy były puste i smutno wpatrywały się w ścianę, jednak nie płakał. Loki tego nie rozumiał, powinien krzyczeć gryźć i kopać, i, i nienawidzić wszystkiego co się rusza i wszystkich. Być może to była duma, być może głupota, ale Loki widział to już gdzieś, tylko nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, kiedy oraz gdzie. Stark objął go mocno i patrzył tępo w ścianę. Dłoń Lokiego przesuwała się po jego plecach. Stark oddychał głośno, ale milczał. To go nurtowało i irytowało młodego księcia, a zarazem dziedzica tronu na Asgardzie.  
– Czemu nie krzyczysz, nie kopiesz, nie niszczysz wszystkiego? – Zapytał odważnie chłopak.  
– Ponieważ krzykiem i wrzaskiem nic nie zdziałam… – Westchnął cicho młody Stark i odsunął się lekko od niego. Zaskoczył tym Lokiego oraz Natashe. Wydawał się w tej chwili bardzo dorosły, a zarazem kruchy. – Nic mi nie będzie. – Uśmiechnął się lekko do Lokiego.  
– Tony, twój ojciec jest przy telefonie, chce rozmawiać… – Rzuciła pielęgniarka.  
– Pójdziemy już z Nat, okay? – Zapytał spokojnie chłopak, a Tony uśmiechnął się wymuszenie. Loki nie był pewien czy to przez ojca, czy przez to, że muszą iść. Westchnął i pociągnął delikatnie Natashe za ramię do wyjścia.  
– Dobrze…– Tony odebrał telefon od pielęgniarki.

…******…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W następnym rozdziale będę chciała opisać ucieczkę Lokiego z wierzy Avengersów i oddanie książek..


	9. Powrót?!!

Hejka kochani, postanowiłam wrócić do tego opowiadania, ale będę musiała po prawić wszystkie błędy w tym co już mam ;__;. Oczy mnie bolą, jak na to patrzę.

Cóż... Nie długo będą najnowsze aktualizacje do tego co już napisałam i sporo zmian. Uroczyście również przysięgam, że skończę to opowiadanie.

 

 

Pozdrawiam cieplutko :)!

**Author's Note:**

> Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba, liczę na komentarze i wytykanie mi błędów.
> 
> Ostatecznie piszę dla was, a nie dla siebie.. :)!


End file.
